<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Did Not Dream by LadybugLies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886232">Sleep Did Not Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugLies/pseuds/LadybugLies'>LadybugLies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep Did Not Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Decisions, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Epilogue Spoilers, Family Issues, Gen, Hades (Video Game) Canon-Typical Temporary Death, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Reincarnation, Running Away, background thanzag, bottled up feelings, hypnos focused, it's not super accurate i'm sorry, no beta we die like zagreus, post game spoilers, very very loosely researched ancient greek stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugLies/pseuds/LadybugLies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep lacked for nothing. He had a fulfilling job, a kind but strict boss, a soft bed waiting for him on his days off, at least one friend in the form of the realm’s rebellious prince, a friendly relationship with the realm’s most beautiful and commanding fury, and a brother who cared enough to visit once in a while. Realistically, he had everything he could ask for. Yet, as he thickened the lines of a bat he had just sketched into the decorative border he was constructing, his mind drifted to the last dream he had traveled in. The warmth of the fire and the loving gaze of the mother as she looked upon her sons. </p><p>He remembered the mortal mother’s eyes and his heart ached. He tried to imagine Thanatos laughing with him, but the image left him empty.</p><p>At the end of his shift a strange voice called out to him, beckoning him to the elder sigil in the back of the administrative chamber. Perhaps his extended family could help him find what was missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos &amp; Chaos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos &amp; Nyx (Hades Video Game), Hypnos &amp; Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep Did Not Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'ed i'm sorry if it's obvious.<br/>aiming for weekly updates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sleep did not dream. His unconscious mind stretched out across the surface above, monitoring the dreams of mortals and sending his blessing to those whose minds fought sleep’s siren call. In reality his realm needed little guidance. Mortals slept with the rise and fall of the sun on their own, as all animals did. It was as natural as breathing. Sleep’s job was simply to observe, to make sure things ran as smoothly as they had since the dawn of time.</p><p>            He meddled here and there, of course. As much as he could bring sleep, he could take it away. The mortals called it insomnia. Sleep called it stress relief. It was spiteful, yes, but what god wasn’t fickle at times.</p><p>            Besides, no one in the House or Olympus cared if a few mortals had trouble sleeping. If they even noticed.</p><p>            They never did.</p><p>            Sleep’s realm was his own. A place out of sight and out of mind. Where no other god could look and complain. A place where he could be alone, but not lonely. How could he be, when thousands of dreams invited him to play along at any given moment.</p><p>            Mortal dreams were beautiful. So vibrant and filled with imagination, so bright with their biggest hopes and so dark with their deepest fears. Filled to the brim with mortal emotion. Sleep delighted in immersing himself in mortal fantasy, if only to feel their emotions as his own for a short time.</p><p>            Perhaps that indulgence was why such mortal emotions plagued him in the waking world…</p><p>            Sleep settled into a dream that radiated warmth all around. Fog twisting and pulling away to reveal a modest house. Fire crackled merrily in the firepit, lighting the festivities going on around him. A large gathering, family it seemed, filled with warm food, laughter, and smiling faces. Sleep walked around unseen, merely enjoying the atmosphere.</p><p>            At the far end of the table two young men stood, forms clearer than the other joyful specters. Their dream? Or perhaps their mothers, as an older woman just as defined pulled them into a tight embrace. The warm glow of familial love filled the dreamscape. Almost too warm for Sleep.</p><p>            “My sons… the lights of my life… Know I love you always.”</p><p>            The young men laughed, hugging her back. They had such bright smiles.</p><p>            It was blinding.</p><p>            “…nos”</p><p>            Sleep was pulled away from the dream like a puppet on a string, watching as the warmth faded and fog wiped away any trace of it ever existing. His heart felt hollow.</p><p>            “HYPNOS!”</p><p>            “GAH!! I’m up I’m up!” Hypnos flailed as he bolted upright, scrambling for a hold on his list as it threatened to tumble away. He blinked the bleariness from his eyes, only to find his dearest brother glaring down at him.</p><p>            “Asleep again? I thought you were getting better about this?” The disappointment was palpable.</p><p>            “Aw come on.” Hypnos yawned, putting on one of his bright smiles. “I am! That was just a little itsy bitsy break. I’ve been working really hard ya know!”</p><p>            Than’s eyes narrowed. “… Well you’ve been keeping up with your reports. So, it’s fine. Just don’t slip back into bad habits again, all right?”</p><p>            “Will do!” Sleep chirped, causing Death to sigh.</p><p>            “Sometimes I really wonder about you… Well, good luck.” Without waiting for a response, the incarnate vanished in his typical flash of green light.</p><p>            “Thanks!” Hypnos said to no one as he stretched with a yawn. The crowd of shades had piled up during his break, though they swiftly got into line as he adjusted his sleep mask and lifted his quill. He cleared his throat and put on his best smile. “Welcome to the House of Hades! Glory in death!”</p><p>            Never let it be said that Sleep incarnate didn’t like his job as the House’s greeter. Quite the opposite in fact. He couldn’t think of a better place to be, jotting down shades and making sure their death information was all correct in the records before they approached the much more imposing King of the Underworld for this or that request. Keeping lists neat and orderly while also giving the margins a little flare was a guilty pleasure only the waking world could provide him, and ever since his brother had suggested making personal lists to keep track of the priority of his record keeping the work had gone from mildly stressful when Hades growled at him to a delightful breeze.</p><p>            The realm of sleep was always a chaotic tangle of dreams and emotions. Here in the house, everything was kept in cold order. It was refreshing, like a nice cold drink after a hot day.</p><p>            Sleep lacked for nothing. He had a fulfilling job, a kind but strict boss, a soft bed waiting for him on his days off, at least one friend in the form of the realm’s rebellious prince, a friendly relationship with the realm’s most beautiful and commanding fury, and a brother who cared enough to visit once in a while. Realistically, he had everything he could ask for. Yet, as he thickened the lines of a bat he had just sketched into the decorative border he was constructing, his mind drifted to the last dream he had traveled in. The warmth of the fire and the loving gaze of the mother as she looked upon her sons.</p><p>            Hypnos let out a small huff, trust the fates to lead him to a dream with twin sons. A moment his own family couldn’t mimic if they tried. His gaze flicked to the side hall where Mother Nyx floated amongst the flowers the prince, Zagreus, had set up in her corner. He had been right, the flowers truly complimented her beauty. Her poised elegance, the night dancing in her hair, ever the picture of graceful distance.</p><p>            As if sensing he was staring, the Night’s eyes met his, a look of disapproval set on her painted lips. He quickly looked back down at his parchment. Yes, right. She had long since forbidden the two of them to interact. It was a rule he had trouble following, always yearning for warmth she could never give.</p><p>            He remembered the mortal mother’s eyes and his heart ached. He tried to imagine Thanatos laughing with him, but the image left him empty.</p><p>            Such mortal desires shouldn’t plague him. They were much more suited for the young prince, who’s mortal roots only now came to light since the Queen returned to the Underworld. Perhaps that was why Zagreus was so bright. So different. A mortal’s desire with a god’s determination was a powerful thing.</p><p>            Supposedly he had changed a lot of things in and around the House. Even the long-standing tension between Olympus above had some to a head and eased into a new era of cooperation. Even the shades chattered amongst themselves about the changes in the various regions of the Underworld.</p><p>            For Hypnos, though, little had changed. If it wasn’t for the occasional god popping out of the pool of Styx and the sudden acquiring of lavish furniture he would have never noticed. As Sleep, his affairs with the dead was limited to just simply greeter, he had no stake in the rest.</p><p>            Zagreus went about uniting lovers and healing families, and he even caused his dearest brother to smile for the first time in centuries. It was wonderful, but in the end effected Hypnos little. Than still rarely talked to him, and only ever about work, and of course his mom-mother continued to ignore his presence. Still, in some ways he was glad Zagreus kept himself mostly out of his family affairs. Sleep would hate if he tried to force his mother or brother to do anything that was unnatural for them.</p><p>            It was his yearnings that were unnatural, after all, not theirs.</p><p>            Hades’ loud grumble knocked Hypnos out of his spiraling thoughts. He must have spaced out for quite a while, his bat and the rest of the border on his list were complete. It only took moments to look over the rest of the report and mark it as finished, which was good as by the light of Ixion, it seemed his shift was just about over.</p><p>            He hummed, collecting the finished reports. The number of shades had dropped significantly as the goddess Demeter released the mortals from their eternal winter. Fewer mortals freezing and starving to death meant it was a bit easier to keep up with the flow of newly deceased lately. With a last big stretch he floated over to the huge desk at the end of the entrance hall, placing the sheets of parchment delicately on a clean spot.</p><p>            “Here’s today’s record, Master Hades!”</p><p>            The gargantuan god looked over, glancing over the papers briefly before nodding. “Good. Hm, before you go.” He picked up a hefty stack of parchment and handed it off to the smaller incarnate. “Take these requests to be processed and filed.”</p><p>            “Oof.” Hypnos took the stack with a little effort. Wow, shades sure were asking for a lot of things nowadays. “Will do, Sir! Have a good night-or uh, day.” Hades merely grunted and waved him away, causing a tiny giggle to bubble out of Sleep incarnate as he turned and floated off to the administrative chamber.</p><p>            The chamber was much quieter now that Zagreus wasn’t allowed to tinker with the mountains of files anymore, the shades silently going about their work without interruption. Hypnos hummed a little tune to himself as he headed over to the desk these parchments were destined for. A few of the shaded shot him an annoyed look at the tune but he ignored them, dramatically plopping the parchments down on a very tired looking shade’s desk.</p><p>            “Delivery from Master Hades~!”</p><p>            The shade took one look at the top parchment and nodded in thanks. That was all Hypnos needed to flash them a grin and turn to head out. There was a fluffy bed with his name on it!</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Son of Nyx&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            A strange voice reverberated inside his head, causing him to pause, his hand on the door. Blinking, Hypnos looked around, but no shade seemed to have noticed the voice. His eyes drifted to the blood-like liquid rising from the eldest sigil in the back. It twinkled in the candlelight, almost beckoning.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Heed my call.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            The voice again. It was one he didn’t recognize and yet… it was familiar.</p><p>            Hypnos floated over to the sigil used only by Hades and Mother Nyx as far as he knew. He never had any real reason to travel, and if he really wanted to he could teleport in a similar manner to his brother. Yet the voice in his head called him here.</p><p>            Cautiously he reached a hand out to touch the substance. It curled around and pooled in his hand as if gravity pulled only it towards the sky, but did nothing. Frowning, Sleep drifted into the sigil feeling very silly. He didn’t even know how to activate it.</p><p>            For a moment, nothing happened. He recalled Zagreus complaining that he couldn’t do anything with the sigil here. Perhaps there was a trick he wasn’t aware of? Or maybe he had been imagining the voice entirely and he should really get to bed before the shades noticed he was acting strange.</p><p>            Just as he was about to give up and leave, a black maw of endless night opened up under his feet and engulfed him in darkness.</p><p>He couldn’t see. Swirling darkness clouded his eyes and seeped into his very soul, clawing at him, taking a small prize for daring to enter its realm.</p><p>            The veil lifted as his bare feet touched cold stone. An endless dark ocean of night stretched out into the beyond, broken only by ghostly white columns practically glowing among the darkness like the ribs of forgotten titans.</p><p>            Hypnos let out a breath of awe, so lost in the sight he didn’t notice the looming form rise behind him.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Son of Nyx. Incarnate of Sleep. I am pleased you came to me.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            With a startled squeak, Hypnos spun around, tugging his cloak closer to his body against the chill of the realm. His eyes widened at the huge figure before him, voice not one but many sounding in his mind. The figure’s statuesque face and arms contrasted greatly with a cloak lined with twisted flesh and flowers draped over their shoulders, merging with a thousand faces with a thousand expressions. In a morbid way it reminded him of his own quilted cloak.</p><p>            Their countless eyes stared down at him, and for once, Sleep incarnate forgot how to speak.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Your mother has been hesitant to allow me contact with her offspring. You are the first to hear my call from the depths.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Hypnos blinked as the initial awe of seeing such a primordial being faded with their words, soon finding his words again. “Mom… Oh wow!” His face split into a wide grin, floating upwards closer to the being’s face. “You must be Gramps! I never thought I’d get to meet you face to… face to face! <em>Whoooaaaah</em>.”</p><p>            The being did not move, nor did Sleep’s words seem to affect them.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>            &lt;Ah, Nyx had told me you were the most informal of her children. I see now what she meant. Yes, I am Primordial Chaos, your mother’s creator. Or parent, as I suppose you would call it.&gt;</em> </strong>
</p><p>            Chaos brought a large hand up, gently touching the tiny god’s chin with a finger.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;You are quite jubilant for a child of night. She seemed to find such demeanor inappropriate. I am uncertain as to why. She raised the son of Hades and has little issue with his behavior.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Hypnos’s smile struggled to stay up. It wasn’t information he didn’t know, but to hear it so bluntly… To know mom said as such to Chaos…</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I have caused you distress.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “I-uh, n-no it’s fine! I mean, mom-mother just wants me to be professional. A-and it’s not like she hasn’t disagreed with Zagreus before he just…” His hands fidgeted with the soft lining of his quilt. “Knows how to stand up for himself… better.”</p><p>            Chaos’s thoughtful hum vibrated through the air as their many eyes remained trained on him. The gaze became too much to bear and he looked away with a nervous laugh.</p><p>            “So, why’d ya wanna meet me of all people? I figure Charon or Than would be more… um… Like Mom- I mean Mother.” Hypnos turned back to them with a smile, tugging his mask down a bit to hide that it didn’t reach his eyes. “As she said I’m kind of the family fuck up! Always asleep on the job and all. Head in the clouds…”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;You are reprimanded for your aspect, child?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “Well uh, I greet the shades that enter Master Hades’s domain and make sure they’re all logged in properly. I’ve gotten better at keeping up! Even Master Hades has complimented my reports!”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I see, a job separate from your born purpose.&gt;</em></strong> Chaos shifted, moving down to lean their arms on the small platform of marble. Hypnos gulped as they drew closer, eyes focusing on him with what he thought might be curiosity. <strong><em>&lt;Why would Lord Hades burden you with more work while you already survey the unconscious realm? Work that purposefully removes you from your element.&gt; </em></strong></p><p>            “I don’t think he really knows about it.” He laughed lightly, lifting his mask just slightly. “I mean, Thanatos doesn’t even know I do anything while I sleep. Mother Nyx is the only one who really knows, I think.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Even your own twin does not know the extent of your aspect. How curious.&gt;</em></strong> Hypnos almost thought he saw the Primordial’s lips curl up in a smile, but their expression had not changed at a second glance. <strong><em>&lt;You asked me, Son of Nyx, why I would desire to meet you first out of all your siblings. The reason is twofold. You are a being of contradiction, much like the Son of Hades. Second, the realm of sleep shares much with mine. Endless potential within the minds of mortals. Dreams that create and destroy, entire worlds built and lost within a night. In many ways your aspect is closer to mine than your kin’s.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Hypnos gaped at the being in front of him, blinking slowly as he absorbed their words. Chaos remained silent, watching the little god with vague interest.</p><p>            Hypnos laughed, sharp and loud. The sound seeming to echo in the space despite its endless expance.</p><p>            “M-me? Similar to you, Gramps?” He doubled over, clutching his stomach as his feet kicked out with mirth. “I’m flattered, but I don’t create anything, I just watch. It’s the mortals who make up all that stuff.” He waved a hand dismissively as he tried to control himself. “Mom already told you how much of a lazy fuck up I am, you don’t have to be nice. I can handle it.”</p><p>            If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought Chaos looked slightly taken aback by the outburst. The cosmic entity remained silent until he calmed down, rocking on his back in the air as he caught his breath.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>            &lt;I am not being nice, nor do I jest. It is simply fact. Have you not molded dreams to your own whim before?&gt;</em> </strong>
</p><p>            Sleep incarnate rocked back up into a sitting position. “Ah. I mean, a little?” His eyes wandered to the sea of stars as he twirled a bit of his hair between his fingers. “Birds… sheep… Little things, you know? Nothing, uh, big…”</p><p>            A distorted face with a too-wide smile flashed behind the small god’s eyes. Long silver hair and dark cloak twisted and unstable, a mockery of who it had tried to represent. He slapped his cheeks to banish the memory. Never again…</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Your eyes speak of fear. I see… You have had little chance to explore your abilities. A lack of experience creates a lack of control. Would you not prefer to be able to mold the realm of sleep into your own? Create your own dreams instead of being whisked to and fro between the absurd creations of human desire?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Hypnos scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze to examine the gold detailing on the nearest stone column. “I dunno, things have been going fine so far? It’s not like I <em>need</em> to do anything. And human dreams are fun! For the most part.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;And yet you are discontent.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            The vibrant purple of Chaos’s eyes seemed to see right through him as he clutched his cloak tighter to his lithe frame. “Well, uh, I mean… I’m not <em>unhappy</em>. But I really don’t have anything to complain about, Gramps, honest!”</p><p>            Chaos contemplated this, reaching a long, elegant hand out to cup Sleep Incarnate in their palm. <strong><em>&lt;So full of contradictions… Your dishonesty and tension roll off you like the clouds of your river. Though I suspect it goes unnoticed by your kin at the House.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “I… I promise I’m fine.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;If you truly believe that, Son of Nyx, then we may leave it at that. But know this. I can offer my assistance to aid you. The realm of sleep may be impermanent, but such impermanence does not lessen the value of what is created in its space. You may create an oasis for yourself, as I have done in some regard here.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Hypnos chuckled, “I wouldn’t have time to enjoy it. Someone always wakes me up, you know?”</p><p>            Chaos hummed, the vibrations ticking Sleep enough to cause him to squirm. <strong><em>&lt;Here you could sleep undisturbed. If you desired.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “Huh?” Hypnos blinked, “But doesn’t Mom visit you? She wouldn’t like me slacking off…”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;This realm is vast, even she cannot see every corner of it.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “Oh.” He leaned back into Chaos’s fingers. It was kind of nice, being held like this. Chaos exuded no warmth like the mortal woman in the dream, but the touch was still comforting. “Well… I’ll think about it! Having an undisturbed nap does sound nice…”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I will always be here.&gt;</em></strong> Primordial Chaos looked down upon the small form of their kin, considering him for a moment before leaning down and pressing their lips against his forehead.</p><p>            Hypnos squeaked in surprise, the oddly affectionate gesture flooding his cheeks with gold and teal. “G-Gramps?!”</p><p>            Satisfied, they set him back down on the stone floor, a gate similar to the one Hypnos entered opening up at the far end of the island. <strong><em>&lt;Your close work with mortals has affected you in curious ways. The Son of Hades has embraced such mortal feelings, and yet it seems you cannot. It intrigues me. Do visit again... My Grandson.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Hypnos stared up in awe, cheeks still flushed. He felt… warm, giddy even. Sleep smiled wide with a twirl. “I’ll definitely be back, Gramps! I l—“ He stumbled on his words, biting his lip. “You’re really cool!”</p><p>            Not wanting to make more of a fool of himself, Hypnos quickly stepped into the portal. Darkness took him once again, sending him back to the administration chamber.</p><p>            And straight into the disapproving eyes of Nyx.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleep does not dream.</p><p>But he does have nightmares.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Hypnos.”</p><p>            “Mom-Mother.” His posture straightened under her piercing gaze.</p><p>            “Tell me, child, what are you doing using the eldest sigil?”</p><p>            “O-oh, um, just taking a short cut to Elysium for my break.” Hypnos grinned his signature smile, waving his hand. “Just missed a fight at the coliseum, sadly. One day I’ll see one.”</p><p>            The Night’s gaze didn’t waver. It took all of his effort not to squirm. “My child… You know as well as I it takes you no effort to teleport to Elysium.” The tone in her voice sent a shiver up his spine. Was it really that big of a deal?</p><p>            “I… uh…” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “W-well you caught me. I just uh, heard a funny voice and what would you know? The sigil just kind of activated! Gotta say, Gramps is a lot bigger than I imagined.”</p><p>            Nyx’s eyes narrowed. “Chaos called to you?”</p><p>            “Yeah! Weird, huh?”</p><p>            Her eyes slid down to the sigil, trails of blood still eagerly wafting up from the metalwork. She was silent for a moment before letting out a long sigh. “I will inform Lord Hades that you are not to enter this chamber again.” She turned and headed towards the door in an easy, fluid motion, hair trailing her as if submerged in water..</p><p>            “Wh-huh? Hey!” Hypnos floated after her. “What do you mean I can’t come in here anymore? I file my reports here!”</p><p>            “Then another shade will file them. You are not to use the sigil again.”</p><p>            “Why? They seemed nice.”</p><p>            Nyx shot him a glance he couldn’t decipher. “Chaos is not a being to take lightly, my child. That they went behind my back to call to you is concerning. They are a trickster at heart, and they do not give gifts without consequences. I doubt they have malicious intent, but one must be wary in their presence. And in all honesty, Hypnos, you are not known for your wary disposition.”</p><p>            “Ouch. That hurts, Mother.” He hid behind a playful pout. “They just wanted to meet me.”</p><p>            “Did they offer or ask anything of you?”</p><p>            “Uuuuh…” He scratched at his cheek sleepily. If she was this upset about the whole thing, he doubted she’d be happy hearing what they talked about. “Not really. Just kinda told them what I did around the House and boring stuff like that. Dunno why they didn’t want to meet Than first, but maybe it’s because he’s gone so often.”</p><p>            Nyx’s eyes scanned over him as he spoke, trying to tell if what he said was truthful or not. In the end, it seemed to have worked and she merely sighed. “It is about time to return to your post. I must speak with the Lord of the House.”</p><p>            “Oh would you look at that, you’re right! Nice chatting!” Relieved with the dismissal, he floated back to his comfy chaise and settled down, hovering above it as usual. With a flick of his wrist his list appeared back in his hands and he waved the piling shades over to be registered.</p><p>            He could hear Nyx discussing his new restrictions with Hades. It was unfair, he didn’t do anything. Chaos just wanted to see him, so what? It couldn’t have been that big of a deal. Chaos had been real nice! They seemed actually interested in what he had to say and… He sighed, rubbing his forehead where the ghost of Chaos’s kiss lay. They somehow just knew he ached for affection… His skin still felt tingly from the contact.</p><p>            He couldn’t remember the last time Nyx kissed his forehead fondly. Or held his hand. Or Gods forbid held him in an embrace. This had been the first time she’d talked to him in… months? Years? It was difficult to keep track of time down there in Tartarus. Not like anyone kept any calendars around.</p><p>            A splash from the styx drew his attention from the latest shade as Zagreus emerged from yet another ransacking of the domain. He glanced down at his list to find the prince’s name, it didn’t take long.</p><p>            “Flamewheels again, hu—“ Hypnos’s giggles fades quickly as Zagreus moved past him with barely a wave. “O-okay bye!” Well, there went his daily friendly conversation. Maybe if Zag started off again fast enough Meg would show up soon and have something snarky to say. It would break up the day at least.</p><p>            His eyes traveled to the red hell hound and the currently empty spot where Persephone had come to spend most of her time in. He hoped the Queen would come back from Olympus soon, she always had nice things to say.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>            <em>It had been one of the first times Than had left for his work on the surface. They had gotten into an argument right before. A painful one, where the insults ran deep. Hypnos no longer remembered who started it, though he put the blame on himself. It was the first time Mother Nyx denied him the hug he so desired after the fight. The first time she told him he was getting too old to be treated like a child. And Charon… well Charon hadn’t been a consistent part of his life for decades. It felt strange to try to run to him for comfort now. And the boatman had never been one for outward displays of affection.</em></p><p>
  <em>            So he slept. He had no responsibilities in the House of Hades yet. No one would miss him if he hid in his own world for too long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The realm of dreams bent to his will back then, grassy plains like the ones he saw in mortal dreams spread out around him as his feet touched the ground. Dreams floated like fireflies above the grass, swaying this way and that as if a breeze ran through them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            But he was still alone, the ache in his heart clawing deeper with nails of ice. All he wanted was a family that loved each other. In his mind he knew they did, in their own way, but it could not heal the pain of being left alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            His eyes had ached from crying, but he went to work shaping the clouds that made up his realm. If he couldn’t get what he wanted in the real world, he would make it himself. He had never made people before, mostly sticking to animals and terrain, but his sculpting did not fail him. The clouds had condensed and faded away, leaving a replica of Thanatos in its wake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The dream had opened its eyes, looking around at its surroundings before turning to Hypnos. They smiled with a warmth the real Thanatos could not emote and the breath caught in his throat at the sight of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Brother,” There was no disappointment, no irritation in the word the dream spoke, only a simple fondness that brought tears back to Hypnos’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Than!” He had launched himself into his dream brother’s arms, sobbing into his shoulder. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean those things! I just… I just miss you so much!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The dream had chuckled, holding him tight, “Don’t be silly. I can’t stay mad at you. We’re peas in a pod, you know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            For the first time in ages, Hypnos felt warm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            It had taken little time to create a dream of Mother Nyx to match. One who smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Who held him close and told him she loved him with all her heart. She sat in the field as Hypnos played with his dream brother like old times. Running around the dreams on the bank of a river that looked much like the river Lethe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            But as he had indulged in fantasy he ignored how the warm words from his dream family began to ring untrue, how their smiles grew artificial. The dreamt up sky grew dark, distracting Hypnos long enough during their little game of tag to be tackled by his false brother. They tumbled into the grass with a shout, ending with Thanatos pinning him down in triumph. Hypnos’s smile faded instantly as he looked up at his brother’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The dream’s smile was wide, too wide, manic and cracked at the edges. Its eyes were wide, not with mirth, but seething hatred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Th-Than?” Hypnos had squeaked out, trying to wriggle out of the replica’s grip, but its nails just dug in deeper. “L-let go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Selfish…” Dream Thanatos’s voice had sounded… wrong. Its mouth cracked more as it spoke, growing even wider and leaking ichor mixed with dream mist. “Why would I ever love a brother as pathetic and clingy as you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “S-stop, Than please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            A shadow loomed over them and Hypnos looked up to see the replica of his mother looking down at him. Her face was cracking in a manic smile just like Than’s, but her eyes were filled not with hatred, but disgust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Such a useless son. Stop bothering your brother. He has responsibilities, unlike you. Besides,” The dream Nyx had somehow acquired a bundle in her arms. “My love is only for the Master’s child. Disappear before you embarrass all of us, why don’t you, child.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Than’s replica laughed cruelly, lifting his scythe above his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Unfortunately for Sleep Incarnate, he had not woken up when the scythe tore him in two. For what had seemed like eternity at the time, he watched the nightmares walk away, holding hands and laughing to themselves as he lay immobile on the grass. His dream world dissolved around him, leaving him alone in the fog once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>            Hypnos took a deep, shaky breath as he stood amongst the clouds of his realm, vapor tugging at the hem of his skirt like the waters of the Lethe. The memory of that mistake whispered mockingly in his ear. Ironic that the waters of his own river couldn’t banish the memories he so dearly wanted to forget. Its healing was only meant for shades, it seemed. Gods… Gods had no choice but to remember.</p><p>            He let the breath out slowly, willing the anxiety filling him to empty. Slowly, he could feel his nerves relax. It had been a long time since he created, since he had handwoven lovely dreams for mortals. Trusting his ability was difficult after that time. He was lucky mortals could weave their own with ease.</p><p>            Honestly, he felt bad for lying to Chaos. He hadn’t dared make anything even as simple as a butterfly in what seemed like eons. The Primordial Entity likely knew he lied, and he was grateful they didn’t press, but he couldn’t stop thinking of their conversation.</p><p>            To think they had implied this realm was anything like chaos… It seemed silly.</p><p>            Silently Sleep raised his hand. White marble rose from the mist, followed by towering marble pillars growing up towards the mimic sky. He hopped up onto the platform as gold and gemstone detailing burst from the pillars like fruit.</p><p>            There. Now it looked more like chaos.</p><p>            Hypnos spun on the ball of his foot, surveying the small white platform floating on a sea of dream mist. The dreams of mortals twinkled all around, almost completing the picture of a sea of stars.</p><p>            He hummed. The white of the marble didn’t stand out much against the pale colors of the clouds and mist all around. He took a step and from his feet the marble changed from white to black. He regarded the change with a quiet hum. Though much more striking now, black seemed a bit too stark. Another step and the stone became teal with white marbled streaks. The gold detailing filled with red to match the sparkling gemstones.</p><p>            A soft smile spread across Sleep’s lips as he looked around at his handiwork. He liked this quite a bit, but it was a bit too bare for his tastes. A recreation of his chaise appeared, delicately placed between two pillars. Better.</p><p>            Hypnos didn’t know why he had been so hesitant before. Inanimate objects couldn’t twist into nightmares. How silly of him.</p><p>            He worked through the night, day? Carving out a new space for himself to rest while monitoring dreams. He built himself a resting place. A circular island of marble surrounded by pillars and draped in curtains of rich, vibrant fabric. Inside was a nest he bet even those on Olympus would be jealous of. A large circular bed as soft as his imagination could make it was the centerpiece. Pillows piled on high, some spilling onto the floor, and blankets all of luxurious quality were thrown haphazardly everywhere. It was everything Sleep Incarnate could want in a bedroom.</p><p>            With a squeal of joy he flopped onto his creation, letting out a sigh of total bliss. He could totally fall asleep right that moment. A nap within a nap! What a revolutionary notion! If only he could stay here indefinitely instead of go to work.</p><p>            Work?</p><p>            Hypnos bolted up from his real bed with a gasp. How long was he out? Time was weird in the realm of sleep, it could have been hours or it could have been months. Even years!</p><p>            It was difficult to tell time in the Underworld, but he could see by the way the shadows reacted to the realms light source that his next shift was coming up soon. Since no one had woken him up previously, it was safe to assume he hadn’t missed a shift. Yet. He groaned, yawning and stretching still tired limbs. Better get ready, then.</p><p>            He summoned a list to go over his tasks for the day, night, whatever. Get dressed, comb hair, then go over the unfinished reports from his last shift. Easy enough. Getting dressed was as simple as willing them into place. His hair was another story. Floating over to his mirror he picked up his comb and started attacking it. It was a lost cause, really, but looking like a mess after being combed still looked better than leaving it alone. Besides, it was a nice routine.</p><p>            Gods, his reflection looked terrible. Sunken eyes, ashen cheeks, like he hadn’t slept in decades. He couldn’t do much about the eyes, people just assumed he always looked tired anyway, but the cheeks, a little bit of rouge—technically it was a more greenish blue hue since he didn’t have red blood like Zagreus, but it served the same purpose—could lighten that up to a less completely dead shade easily enough.</p><p>            There. Tired but in a kind of cute way. Perfect.</p><p>            He spent the rest of the time before his shift going over unfinished parchmentwork and ordering them from most important to not. It was more manageable now that it was no longer an eternal winter up top. Only a few pages to catch up on once his shift started and then on to the new arrivals.</p><p>            Hypnos was still in a daze as he drifted down the halls towards his station. He waved to Achilles as he passed, who started to bow his head in greeting before looking at him with a concerned frown.</p><p>            “Are you all right, Lord Hypnos?” The shade’s soft voice always threatened to lull the god to sleep.</p><p>            He gave the guard a bright grin and a thumb’s up. “I’m grea—” His voice cracked in a most undignified manner and he turned away briefly to clear his throat and recompose himself. “I’m good!”</p><p>            Achilles looked doubtful, but didn’t press, only bowing slightly and returning to his stance as eternal guard to Hades’s chambers. If Hypnos floated away faster than normal the shade didn’t comment, much to Hypnos’s relief. The guy was nice and all, but what was going on with Hypnos was really none of his business.</p><p>            The day or night was as uneventful as any other. Shades came in, Hypnos took note of them and their requests. Zagreus popped up from the Styx a few times and zipped by him with a wave. He didn’t see Nyx in her usual spot, perhaps she was with Chaos. She probably had many questions for them considering his little visit.</p><p>            A gong and a green flashed announced his brother’s appearance in the house. Hypnos always wished he could spend some time over by his brother’s favorite balcony to catch up and chat about this or that, despite knowing small talk wasn’t really Than’s thing. The god of Death really didn’t see much outside his work, which was a pity. Hypnos was sure his brother had seen so many cool things up on the mortal world but wouldn’t remember a thing about them since they didn’t affect his job. Or if he did, he never told Hypnos about it. Never talked to Hypnos unless it was about paperwork or something, really. Even after Zag had helped Hypnos out a little by talking to Than.</p><p>            Hypnos sighed. As much as the House had changed with Zagreus’ rebellion, other things stayed the same. At least he knew Than didn’t fully hate him now.</p><p>            “Hypnos.”</p><p>            Sleep Incarnate startled out of his thoughts with a yelp. How long had Than been standing there? “Oh hey! Welcome back! The prince is still out on his security run.”</p><p>            “Hmhm.” His brother was staring at him with an odd look in his eye. It wasn’t the usual disappointment or annoyance. Concern perhaps? That’s weird! “So what is this I hear about you being banned from the Administration Chamber?”</p><p>            “Oh that.” Hypnos gave him a lopsided smile and a wave of his hand. “Well… Gramps called me at the end of my last shift and we talked a bit and now Mom’s-ah sorry- Mother Nyx is mad I used the sigil I guess so I’m not allowed in there anymore. It’s really more trouble than it’s worth in my opinion but you know Mom.”</p><p>            “Gramps?” Thanatos’ brows knit with confusion as he deciphered the tale. “Wait. You met Chaos?”</p><p>            “Yep!”</p><p>            “By yourself?”</p><p>            “Uh yeah?”</p><p>            It was Hypnos’ turn to be confused as Than’s expression turned angry. “Are you a complete moron?”</p><p>            “Eh?”</p><p>            “Chaos is unpredictable. They only help Zagreus out because they find the mess he makes amusing, and even THEN their help comes with a price.”</p><p>            “They seemed nice to me. Besides, Mom talks to them by herself all the time.”</p><p>            “Mother Nyx is the Night. She can handle herself. You’re… you.”</p><p>            Hypnos let out a huff and leaned back in his seat. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>            “I mean that Chaos could take advantage of you and you’d probably thank them!”</p><p>            He laughed, “You’re just jealous they wanted to speak to me first! Mad you didn’t get first pick for once, huh?”</p><p>            Than sputtered, “What are you talking about? I’m telling you that you should be more careful! It’s suspicious they targeted you.”</p><p>            “So you ARE mad they wanted to talk to me first!” Hypnos smirked, twirling his quill in his fingers. “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you.”</p><p>            “That is not what I’m saying! Besides, if Mother has forbidden you to go back then there is CLEARLY a danger to you.”</p><p>            “You know for someone who wants me to be independent she sure doesn’t like me making my own decisions.”</p><p>            Now that got a reaction out of his brother, eyes narrowing and lip curling into more of a snarl. “Hypnos.”</p><p>            “I don’t care what she thinks about this.” In a rare act of rebellion, Hypnos dared to look him straight in the eye. “She’s not always right, you know.”</p><p>            Than slammed the end of his scythe against the ground, causing all the shades to look at the two gods warily. “Mother Nyx’s words are final, <em>brother</em>. Don’t think you’ll achieve the same success as Zagreus if you go against her will.”</p><p>            Hypnos’ lackadaisical smile cracked along with his voice. “Of course not, because Mom actually <em>LIKES HIM</em>!”</p><p>            The silence that settled in the hall after Sleep’s near scream was tense. Even Hades had stopped his record keeping to eye the siblings. Death was frozen, staring down at his sibling. No one dared move until the soft padding of damp feet approached them carefully.</p><p>            “Um… I seem to have come at a bad time.” The prince looked sheepish, running a hand through his wet hair. “You two all right?” He flinched when both pairs of gold eyes snapped to him.</p><p>            “Never been better, Zag!” Hypnos grinned with more teeth than mirth. “I was just about to go on break! Welcome back though. Better luck next time, yeah?”</p><p>            “Hypnos,” Than’s soft voice was strained, Hypnos refused to look at him. “Wait—“</p><p>            Before his brother could say anything else, Hypnos vanished in a swirl of clouds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the really lovely comments!<br/>I'm doing my best to respond, I just get a little tongue tied. </p><p>I've got up to chapter 5 written out for the most part, so updates will stay regular for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out this wonderful art inspired by the end of Chapter 2 by @MushyMushhh !!!<br/>https://twitter.com/mushymushhh/status/1355571809035280391?s=21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The House was mostly empty when Hypnos returned, which was good since he really didn’t want to speak to anyone at that moment. The candles were out, signaling an arbitrary “nighttime” for those who wanted to rest. It wasn’t often that the House when into such a shut down, the last time had been when he sent everyone to sleep at Zagreus’ request. Before that… Perhaps when the Queen first left? He couldn’t really remember. All it really meant to him was more chance to sleep.</p>
<p>            For once, though, sleeping was not his goal.</p>
<p>            He quietly floated down the sparce hallways, making a beeline towards the Administration Chamber. Ban be dammed.</p>
<p>            “Lad…”</p>
<p>            Hypnos nearly jumped out of his skin when what he thought had been a statue in the dim light called out to him. Achilles stepped out of the shadows.</p>
<p>            “Ah, my apologies, Lord Hypnos.” The shade leaned lightly on his spear. “I did not mean to startle you.”</p>
<p>            “Mister Achilles…” Hypnos forced a smile. “It’s fine, I was just distracted.”</p>
<p>            “Indeed… It seems like you have had a lot on your mind as of late.”</p>
<p>            “If you say so.”</p>
<p>            The shade watched him with kind eyes. They never really interacted much except for the occasional greetings, but the old warrior seemed nice enough. He trained Zagreus after all. “If I may be so bold, where are you headed?”</p>
<p>            Hypnos’s smile faltered for a moment. Achilles was not an idiot, there was only one room in this direction. “I’m going to see Gramps.”</p>
<p>            “Aren’t you barred from entering again?”</p>
<p>            “Are you going to stop me?”</p>
<p>            Achilles smiled, a ghost of one really. “It is my duty to guard the Lord’s Chambers… not Administration.”</p>
<p>            “Really?” Hypnos blinked. He had been expecting some form of resistance.</p>
<p>            “It is none of my business what you do with your time, lad. But… Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>            Ah, he must have heard the stupid fight from earlier. Hypnos rubbed the back of his neck. “Not really.”</p>
<p>            “All right. I’m here if you ever need an ear, though, lad. Take care of yourself.”</p>
<p>            He smiled more genuinely. “Thanks. See ya.”</p>
<p>            Achilles bowed his head and returned to his spot under the hallway mirror.</p>
<p>            Hypnos started towards the chamber before spinning around and calling out. “You won’t tell anyone about this, right?”</p>
<p>            The shade smiled and raised a hand. “You have my word.”</p>
<p>            A relieved sigh slipped past his lips and he returned to the Administrative Chamber door, opening it as quietly as possible. Just like the rest of the house, it was mostly empty. A small few shades were scattered about working overtime, but they only gave him passing glances. They likely wouldn’t snitch, they had other things to do. Still, he grew more nervous as he approached the eldest sigil.</p>
<p>            Once again he faced the dilemma of not knowing how to actually work the sigil. Letting his feet touch the ground, he stepped into the circle. Sleep closed his eyes, thinking of Chaos and their realm. Perhaps… It was like teleporting?</p>
<p>            He reached out with his mind, searching for… anything.</p>
<p>            Suddenly it was as if a hand had reached out to grab his own. A rush of cold enveloped him as the universe spilled out of the sigil and he felt the darkness penetrate his very being once again.</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Son of Nyx. You have returned to me.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Once the dizzying feeling of falling in every direction faded away, Sleep opened his eyes. Chaos was once again massive, looking down at him with their striking eyes. Their being filled eternity, yet they also felt so close. In their presence, the words Hypnos had ached to speak vanished.</p>
<p>            “Gramps…” He managed to squeak out before smiling, “H-hi! Uh…”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;You seem distressed. Is this about your mother?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            His smile fell and he looked away. “She talked to you, didn’t she?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Nyx did indeed visit. She seemed quite suspicious of my intentions in calling you without consulting her first.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “What did you tell her?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;I told her what I told you. I am interested in your aspect as well as your oddly mortal desires.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “Huh? Mortal desires?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;I had briefly touched the topic during our last encounter, but you had become distressed at the mention of creation by your hand. I saw it fit to let you go at that time.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Hypnos’s brow knit, “I don’t… remember what you said.”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;I cannot say that I am surprised. It is difficult to retain information when the mind is preoccupied. I had merely mentioned that your work within mortal dreams has affected you.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “Has it…?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;You have a notion of family much unlike your Chthonic brethren, I am certain this has not passed your notice.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Hypnos curled up farther in his blanket. “Well, yes. Sort of. I just thought I was weird, honestly. I mean I think I’ve only ever seen Zag care about his family in a similar way. And I know you and mom… stopped being close.” Sleep incarnate hugged his knees, staring down at the marble island adrift in the sea of never-ending stars. “Once I thought me and Than would be together forever… but it’s… it’s inevitable, right? To drift apart. I… Is it wrong to wish he was interested in how I’m doing? And not just my work? And Mom,” His throat constricted as emotions he had been holding in for so long threatened to leak out. “Mom… Is it really such a disgrace that I want to be held by her? I-I get she wants me to do more things on my own instead of asking her for advice but… It seems like whenever I DO she gets mad or disappointed. I can never win.”</p>
<p>            He rubbed his face, hands digging into his scalp. His eyes stung; was he crying? Great. He really was making himself a fool in front of his grandparent. Of course he was. It was as inevitable as Zagreus popping out of the Styx.</p>
<p>            A rumble of a hum from Chaos broke him out of his thoughts. <strong><em>&lt;It is unfortunate to hear Nyx has adopted much of my own parenting into her practices, but I suppose I cannot blame her for doing what she knows. … It seems she may end up losing you, as I lost her. It will be an important lesson.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Sniffling, Hypnos rubbed his arm. “N-nah. I don’t have anywhere to go. Besides, if I left I’d just be even more alone. I…” His voice lowered to a whisper. “I’m afraid of being alone… forgotten…”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Thus you desire attention she is unable to give you. I see.&gt;</em></strong> Chaos leaned in, shrinking in size before Sleep’s very eyes, until they were small enough to cup his cheeks in both of their hands. <strong><em>&lt;Son of Nyx. I do not like seeing you so distraught. Tell me, what is it you desire most? Beyond anything else.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Hypnos blinked away the tears that had built up, leaning into Chaos’ touch with a sigh. “What I desire… ?” Thoughts swirled inside his head. There were many things he wanted. Like that autograph Zagreus still hadn’t gotten him. A full night’s undisturbed sleep. More pillows. But that wasn’t what Chaos was asking, was it? No, it was something more. His thoughts traveled to the happy families in the dreams of mortals. Siblings and parents who were happy to see them, who spent time with them outside of obligation. Who cared about more than job performance. He even thought of Zagreus and the Queen, and how they embraced. How she listened intently to everything he told her, how she was happy in his presence. She and Zagreus were so warm… He envied that warmth.</p>
<p>            Warmth was not natural for his kind. They were born of darkness, far away from Helios’ heat. Even Chaos’s touch was cold, though the familial gesture did its best to comfort.</p>
<p>            “I want to know what it’s like to be in a family… where they can confidently say they love and care for one another. Mortals… mortals have such warmth in their love. I want to feel it.” Hypnos lifted his eyes to meet Chaos’s. “That’s probably what I desire most.”</p>
<p>            Chaos watched him, visage never changing expression. When they spoke again, though, there mirth underneath the voices. <strong><em>&lt;As I had suspected. What would you do, Son of Nyx, if I said I could help you achieve such a desire?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            His brows knit. “I’d… ask how?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;It is impossible to change the nature of your relatives, I believe you know this intimately.&gt;</em></strong> The words caused Hypnos to shiver and pull his cloak in tighter. It was like Chaos could see all the mistakes he had made in the past. <strong><em>&lt;But, in another life, you could have the family you crave.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “Another life? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;To experience what you have seen amongst the dreams of mortals, you would need to be mortal yourself. A simple transference of being. Temporary of course, your divinity cannot be destroyed, but it can be put aside for a time.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Hypnos was trying his best and failing to follow Chaos’s words. “I… what?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;In simple terms, I can take your soul and reincarnate it into a mortal body. That way you can experience firsthand what you see in their dreams.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Become… mortal? That was insane! Chaos was powerful, yes, but surely that was impossible. Sleep bit his lip. Still, the allure of the experience was tempting. They said it was temporary, right? “Um, what’s… what’s the catch?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Catch?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “Zagreus always says your blessings come with some cost. You can’t just be offering this for free, right? What’s in it for you? For doing this for me?”</p>
<p>            He almost thought Chaos smiled. <strong><em>&lt;My motivations are for my own entertainment. This would give you what you desire but watching you would interest me as well. There are many demi-gods born from those on Olympus, but I believe this arrangement would create something unique.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “… And what about my jobs?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;You yourself admitted the realm of sleep needed little attending. As for the one Hades has you do, what do you think?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            If he had been standing on solid ground, Hypnos would have shifted his weight. Than… Than had always said he would be easily replaceable. It was true. They might not even notice he was gone if he truly admitted it. “I… suppose it’s fine.”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Then tell me, Son of Nyx, would you like my aid?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Hypnos looked up and Chaos filled the endless expanse once more. He could almost hear Than yelling at him that this was stupid, but when were his ideas ever not? It would just be one mortal lifetime anyway. What was that maybe 80 years? If he was lucky? It would be over in a blink for them. They won’t even notice he’s gone.</p>
<p>            If they did they’d probably just think he’s being lazy and sleeping somewhere, anyway.</p>
<p>            Taking a deep breath, he nodded. “Sure, Gramps. Thank you.”</p>
<p>            Chaos let out a pleased rumble. <strong><em>&lt;Drink from the primordial ocean, and we will begin.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “So is Hypnos on vacation or do I just keep missing him?”</p>
<p>            Hades growled as he was interrupted rudely as usual by his son. He looked over his desk to glare at Zagreus. “What was that, boy?” He flinched and cleared his throat. “Zagreus.”</p>
<p>            The prince rolled his eyes and motioned to the empty chaise. “I asked if Hypnos was on vacation or something. He hasn’t been there to greet me for like 10 runs and I have something I need to give him.”</p>
<p>            Hades blinked slowly before moving his gaze to where the bubbly god usually floated. Now that the prince mentioned it… Hypnos hadn’t submitted any reports in a while. And he had been so good about his work lately.</p>
<p>            “… I take it from your silence that he is not on an authorized break.”</p>
<p>            “No…”</p>
<p>            Zagreus frowned. “Strange… His breaks are usually shorter. Did he fall asleep somewhere?”</p>
<p>            The King of the Underworld cleared his throat, turning towards the wing of the house where Night usually lurked. “Nyx, where is your son?”</p>
<p>            The goddess glided over to where Zagreus stood, tilting her head in question. “Thanatos is off on assignment, Lord Hades.”</p>
<p>            “No, not him, Hypnos.” Hades waved to the chaise. “He has been missing work as of late.”</p>
<p>            She turned her gaze to the couch, her brows knitting together. “Has he?” She sighed, “Just when he was taking his work more seriously… I will look for him.”</p>
<p>            “Tell him I got that thing he was asking for, I’m sure that’ll get him up.” Zagreus grinned.</p>
<p>            Bowing her head, the goddess of the night vanished.</p>
<p>            In the opposite hall, Achilles glanced towards the administrative chamber door with a deep frown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're in it now, folks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nephele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>early update because i'm impatient haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Nephele was born to a humble farmer and his wife, their first daughter and youngest of three siblings. They didn’t have much to their name, just a house, a modest plot of farmland, a small hut of chickens, and Ox, and a few sheep. It was enough to get by, selling enough of their excess goods at the neighboring city to stay comfortable.</p><p>            Her mother told her tales of an endless winter years before her time, and how blessed they were the goddess Demeter had finally spared them her wrath. The winter had turned to spring soon before the eldest was born. He was named Demetrios in honor of her. He was a big and strong big brother, helping their father work the fields and crops. Nephele loved being carried by those strong arms, even if sometimes he got cheeky and tossed her into the nearby river.</p><p>            Thales was the middle brother of the family, who managed to be both too serious and the mostly likely to act out in one whole package deal. Him and Nephele were closest in age, which meant they often teased each other and got into fights, but they always made up in the end. His main job was taking care of the sheep as they went out to feed, keeping an eye out for predators or thieves. The land they lived on was quite tame, and the people at large lived at peace so there was little risk of either trouble coming to pass, but he still took his job as seriously as any soldier.</p><p>            Nephele herself flitted about between many chores, though her favorite was taking care of the chickens. Her mother taught her to spin the wool of their sheep into fine thread they could sell at the market. Though her skills were haphazard at best, her mother was patient. Uneven thread could still be used, but at a much cheaper price.</p><p>            ‘Little Lamb’ was the nickname her mother gave her. She was born with wild, curled hair no comb could fully tame, worn loose as often as she could get away with it. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair on a warm sunny day, though it was commonplace to find leaves and twigs stuck in the mess later in the evening. Once she had hidden a baby chick in her hair, claiming it was lonely. Her mother had laughed and told her she would have to name it if she insisted on being its mother. Since then, little Koti had never let her side.</p><p>            Nephele loved her family with all her heart. She loved the feel of dirt and grass under her feet as she chased the lambs in the field. She loved helping her mother cook meals for the family. She loved traveling to the city to sell their thread and vegetables at the market.</p><p>            But above all else, little Nephele loved to sleep.</p><p>            She dreamt of a palace made just for her, floating within clouds filled with fireflies. Pillars of blue green stone adorned with jewels more beautiful than she could imagine. A river cutting through the stone, looking as if it were made of clouds itself. And in the middle of it all, a big, beautiful bed of a liking she had only heard of in stories of heroes and kings.</p><p>            She could do anything in her dreams. Grass sprung from her feet as she danced along the river’s edge. Trees grew from the cloudy landscape, mimicking her home in surprising detail. She created animals from her fingertips; birds, deer, sheep, playing with them like she imagined the goddess Artemis did with her animal friends. She could even fly! Though there was not much to her little world to explore, yet. Every time she dreamed, she added to it. More animals, distant mountains, a garden, whatever came to her mind night after night.</p><p>            Sometimes she wondered why she dreamed so vividly, and why her skin was always grey, but she paid it little mind. Some would call such an empty world a lonely one, but she did not see it as such. Not with all her animal friends. Besides, she had her family in the waking world. She didn’t need more than that.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>            “Nephele!”</p><p>            Years passed and she had blossomed into a striking young woman, though no one would accuse her of being refined. In the city she had become known for her pale, shining hair, her loud, carefree laugh, and a dry sense of humor that drove most suitors enchanted by the first two things away. Despite that, her mere presence could calm down a fight, and many found it hard to stay angry around her. Some wondered if she was part divine, while others blamed her sometimes off-putting personality ruining the mood. Their opinions bothered her little, and her family, for the most part, found it amusing over everything.</p><p>            “Nepheeeeeeeele.”</p><p>            She opened an eye slowly, squinting against the bright sun up above. “Nmuh?”</p><p>            The shadowed face of Thales came into view, “Aren’t you supposed to be doing laundry?”</p><p>            She blinked at him a moment before shooting up, scrabbling for the basket of cloth beside her, “Ah! I’m up!” Her brother laughed as she almost knocked over the basket into the river, and she shot him a pout. “Shut up! The sun feels so nice today.”</p><p>            Thales leaned on his shepherds’ cane as his laughs calmed down. “Can’t blame you, Sleepyhead, but mom needs these hung up before sundown, you know.”</p><p>            “I know, I know…” Nephele picked up the basket, waving off one of Thales’s sheep who were getting a little too curious about its contents. They looked at her before grabbing the top piece of fabric and making a break for it. “H-hey!!! That’s mine!”</p><p>            Thales cackled as his sister chased after the cheeky sheep, Koti clucking close behind them. Eventually Nephele managed to wrestle the garment away only to wail at the sight of a large tear.</p><p>            “Nooooo! This was my favorite peplos!” She collapsed against Thales, making an awful noise. “This is your faaaaault.”</p><p>            Her brother struggled to keep standing as she put all her weight on him. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t take a nap before you’re done.” She stuck out her tongue and he stuck his out in turn. “Besides, it’s not that bad. Mom’s mended worse.”</p><p>            Grunting, she pushed off of him with a smirk, shoving him for good measure, before finally getting to work washing the laundry in the river. “It’s my nice one, though. What am I supposed to wear at parties now?”</p><p>            “What parties?” He snorted.</p><p>            “I dunno, the ones I might be invited to someday.”</p><p>            “If you go to the city, maybe. Where people don’t know your terrible personality.” It was a jest, the big grin on his face softening the bite.</p><p>            Nephele shrugged. “It could happen.”</p><p>            Chuckling, Thales sat down on a stone by the river, watching their sheep with a careful eye as they drank their fill. The siblings chatted about nothing as Nephele worked through her chores. They continued as she carried the now washed basket to the drying line, Thales herding the small handful of sheep along with.</p><p>            They both paused at the crest of the hill, looking down at their family cottage. There were horses… and men in armor. Nephele glanced at Thales, who shrugged, knowing as much as her. The armored men were speaking to their father and Demetrios. They were too far to hear what was being said but by the tones and their father’s face it was serious. Perhaps it was fear that kept them stalling until the strange men left to approach.</p><p>            “Father,” Thales was the first to speak up. “Who were they?”</p><p>            “Soldiers from the capital…” Their father sighed, running a hand through his hair. “There’s a war a brewin’ and they’re short on soldiers.”</p><p>            Nephele’s grip on the basket turned her knuckles white. She glanced up at Demetrios, who was silently gazing down the path the soldiers had left by. There had been whispers of disputes amongst their neighboring regions, but nothing like this.</p><p>            “You… you’re not…”</p><p>            “They asked for healthy, strong men. Demetrios is old enough to make his own decisions.”</p><p>            “D-Demos, you can’t be considering this.” Nephele mind spun in circles. “You’re… you’re needed here, r-right, Thales?”</p><p>            Neither brother spoke, though Thales’ intense stare conveyed similar fears as her words. Demetrios took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before letting it out and giving his little siblings a smile.</p><p>            “It would be my honor to protect you all from harm.”</p><p>            Nephele’s idyllic life cracked as her big brother went off to war.</p><p>            Thales took over helping their father with the crop, with Nephele left with tending all the animals. She sat on the hill with the sheep, eyes constantly on the horizon. Praying Demetrios would return. Praying to the gods to keep him safe. She wondered if they even cared about a simple farm girl’s fears.</p><p>            Even in sleep, her worries did not leave her.</p><p>            She clung to the soft sheets of the regal bed that hadn’t changed since she was a child, sobbing the tears she couldn’t quite shed when awake. Why? Why did her brother have to leave? One less soldier wouldn’t impact the army, right?</p><p>            All around her the fields of green withered, the forests lost their leaves. Even the ever-present fireflies seemed to glow with the sadness she felt.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Little Cloud.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            A voice. Voices? Drifted on the still air. It was muted, distant, but it was there nonetheless.</p><p>            Nephele sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest. In all the years of her dreams, she had never heard a voice. Only her own and the calls of animals called this place home. Was she really so desperate, now that her elder brother had left, that she was imagining things?</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Why do you cry, Little Cloud?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            She did not mishear, there really was a voice! Cautiously she left her palace’s nest, brushing the drapes to the side to gaze out at the wide fields beyond.</p><p>            “H-hello?”</p><p>            In the distance a star, though it glowed with darkness rather than light, pulsed amongst the clouds and mist. Strangely, the sight did not frighten her. Carefully she stepped down from the marble platforms and made her way across the dried-up meadow towards the darkness. An odd sense of comfort grew as she approached, like coming home after a long day in the fields.</p><p>            She reached out, touching the dark star without hesitation. Its strength grew, pulsing, almost engulfing her before condensing, molding into shape like the clouds do at her will.</p><p>            As the shadows faded away her eyes met purple. A young looking being floated before her, hair and skin as white as the snows that covered the land in winter. They were draped in a simple chiton of the same color, wings like a bat’s extending from their head. The only color they possessed was those striking eyes and what appeared to be a large ruby embedded in their chest.</p><p>            It was no being Nephele could have ever made of her own mind. She stood in awe at their visage. Their appearance was so alien, and yet she felt no fear.</p><p>            “Are you a god?” She breathed.</p><p>            The being tilted their head. <strong><em>&lt;Yes. But not one you know in your current life.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “I… You… Wow…” She took a step back to truly look at them. “Why? Why come to my dream?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;You are upset, Little Cloud. I desire to know the reason.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Nephele’s hands dug into her hair, fidgeting and twirling it in her fingers as she looked away. “I… My older brother has gone of to war. I fear he won’t—“ The words stuck in her throat.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I see. Ares has grown bored as of late…&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            She frowned, eyeing the strange god. “But why would you care? I’m just a mortal. Don’t you god types stick to your own? I’m not a demigod. I don’t know any demigods.”</p><p>            The being looked at her for a moment before smiling, the expression looking odd on their features.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;You may not be a demigod, but your dreams are special.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “What do you mean?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;You are connected to every human being in the world in this space. The lights you see, they are dreams. Have you never attempted to touch them?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            She stared at them in confusion. “What the fireflies? Not really. They just part around me as I walk.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;They are dreams. Catch one and see.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            This was turning out to be a weird dream, but there didn’t seem to be a reason not to do as they asked. She looked around at the glittering lights all dancing within the mists, before finding one close enough to grab. Reaching out she half expected it to fly away, but instead it came to her, landing on her palm.</p><p>            The world around her and the being shifted like clouds blown by the wind and suddenly they were on a beach, the sun beating down on them with warm rays. She gasped, looking out at the blue waters. Her family’s farm was too far from the coast to visit the ocean, though she had heard many tales about it from travelers.</p><p>            “Whooooa… Beautiful…”</p><p>            The divine being placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards yet another incredible sight. A castle made of bright white stone cascaded over a cliff overhanging the ocean in ways she wasn’t quite sure would actually stay stable. It was more extravagant than her little island, decorated in gold and pearls and seashells that seemed to shift color in the light. Stairs descended from the spiraling towers to the beach below, where a little boy dressed in what appeared to be a king’s garb ordered around some guards and attendants who all seemed to be… fish? Part fish at least, tails, fins, tentacles and crab claws all replacing one body part or another in an odd mishmash that should not be able to move as easily as they did. From here she could see the faces of all but the boy seemed to shift as they moved, never quite landing on discernable features.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;The dreams of a child are so curious.&gt;</em></strong> The being beside her hummed in amusement.</p><p>            “So… this is that boy’s dream?” Nephele could scarcely believe it. “Can he see us?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Only if you desire. You can control the fabric of these dreams as easily as you molded your oasis.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Like her little palace, huh? She bit her lip in thought, watching the boy play act a king. Suddenly a pack of seagulls dove down to chase the guards with loud cries, pecking at their helmets with a fury only birds could exert. Nephele covered her mouth as she giggled. The boy was stuck gaping dumbly at the birds before laughing, chasing after the guards gleefully and waving his spear. It seemed he was going to rescue the poor fish men from their devious attackers.</p><p>            Beside her, the being chuckled.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;You are a natural.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Smiling, Nephele let go of the dream, transporting them back to the vast fields of her own dream. “If all of these are dreams, would it be possible… Could I find my brother’s?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Should be simple enough for one with your gifts. Think of him, and the dream should come.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            If she could, then perhaps… Perhaps she could watch over him. In her own way. Letting out a breath, she focused her thoughts on Demetrios. His kind eyes, his strong arms, his warm embrace…</p><p>            A dream in the distance grew brighter.</p><p>            “Oh uh, by the way…” Nephele glanced at the strange being beside her as she coaxed what was hopefully her brother’s dream closer. “What should I call you? Strange White Kid isn’t much of a nickname, and probably disrespectful.”</p><p>            The being tilted their head before chuckling. <strong><em>&lt;I take no offence. You may call me Chaos.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “Chaos…” The name rested comfortably on her tongue. “… Thank you for… all of this.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I require no thanks, Little Lamb. I am merely reminding you of abilities you have always possessed.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Her brother’s dream settled above her palms. She didn’t dare enter it, not yet. It felt like an invasion of privacy. “Why? Why can I do this? I’m just a farmer’s daughter.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;There is more to you than you realize. If you desire it, I can remind you more of your abilities, inside this realm and in the waking world.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            She gave the young-looking Chaos an incredulous look. Finding out she can peek into other’s dreams was fantastical enough, doing anything with it in the real world… well that was just the realm of myth.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I do not lie, Little Lamb. And know that if you ever need my company, all you must do is call.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “How come you never visited before?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;For me to form a projection of myself in this realm, a connection had to be formed. You established that connection when you reached out to my voice.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “But you’ve been watching me?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Yes.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Nephele snorted. “Well, that’s creepy. You seem nice though.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I merely find you interesting.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            That got a laugh out of the young woman. “Good enough, I guess. I think you’re interesting too.” Her mirth faded as the dream in her hand began to pulse, light fading into a swirl of shadow and muted colors. “What’s happening?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;It appears he is having a nightmare.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “No…” Her eyebrows furrowed, “Can I do something about that?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Just as you changed the young mortal’s dream, you can relieve nightmares as you see fit.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “How?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Trust yourself.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            She looked at them helplessly, but the god gave her no more advice. Biting her lip, her gaze returned to her brother’s dream. It looked like a small storm pulsing and spinning in her hands. Trust in herself, huh? Nephele took a deep, calming breath, closing her eyes. As she let out the breath, curls of soft pink and blue clouds left her mouth, pouring over the raging dream. They slipped into the nightmare, fighting the shadows an dark storm clouds with their light. In time, the darkness dissipated, leaving the dream to glow with the colors of the dream clouds that had slipped into it.</p><p>            Nephele opened her eyes to find the dream pulsing now with warmth instead of fear. The tension melted from her shoulders, smile spreading back across her face. “I… I did it.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;You did well.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            She beamed at Chaos, who seemed pleased with the events. The god’s form was beginning to grow transparent, wavering in the light.  Nephele looked at them in concern and confusion. “Chaos…?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I can stay no longer.&gt;</em></strong> They placed a thin hand on her shoulder. It was oddly cool. <strong><em>&lt;If you ever need my assistance, call for me. I am always listening.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “I will. Good bye.”</p><p>            The god vanished, form blown away by the breeze of the meadow, and Nephele was once again alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I drew Nephele here:<br/>https://twitter.com/Ras_ArtnDesign/status/1357207261085528064</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Hypnos was gone.</p><p>            There was no trace of him in the House, no hint of him in Tartarus. He wasn’t in Asphodel, nor had Elysium, his typical haunt, seen the god’s presence in ages.</p><p>            Zagreus continued his runs with new fervor. He knew that if Nyx couldn’t find Hypnos, he had little chance of running into him, but he couldn’t just mill about the House worrying. At least this way he could feel like he looked in every corner himself. It wasn’t likely the god would have squirreled away in the Temple of Styx but what choice did he have but to look?</p><p>            “Grrrah!!” He slammed Stygius against one of the many statues that littered the grassy expanse of Elysium. This whole endeavor felt pointless.</p><p>            “Stranger…”</p><p>            The soft voice of Patroclus cut through his frustration and he slumped, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, Sir.”</p><p>            “It’s all right. A missing friend is stressful for anyone. Concerning evermore that he is a god.”</p><p>            Zagreus sat down on the grass near Pat’s haunt. He knew the Champions of Elysium were waiting, but they could keep waiting for all he cared. Instead, he slumped, sighing heavily as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m almost glad Than hasn’t been back in a while… I don’t know how he’ll… They had a fight right before Hypnos disappeared.”</p><p>            “Ah, right, he’s Death’s brother.” Pat leaned on his spear, idly combing his fingers through his beard in thought. “Forgive me for asking, but can your kind just… will themselves out of existence? Seems like something you lot would be able to do.”</p><p>            Zagreus looked up at him in horror. “I… No, I don’t… think so? He wouldn’t do that anyway. He’s the most cheerful person in the whole House!”</p><p>            “Hm… Cheer doesn’t necessarily speak for the feelings within.”</p><p>            He frowned, turning his gaze down to burn holes into the grass. “I… mean you’re not wrong. His sense of humor was self-deprecating at times. But I didn’t think…”</p><p>            The faint whoosh of a summoning circle almost had Zagreus grab for his blade, but it was Achilles who appeared in the glade. The shade’s shoulders sagged in relief as he spotted the prince. “Ah, Lad. I’m glad I didn’t miss you.”</p><p>            Zag slowly got up from his seated position, dusting himself off. “Oh? Any news from the house, Sir?”</p><p>            “I… Not the House, Lad. I wanted to speak to you.”</p><p>            He raised an eyebrow, “You could have waited until I returned.”</p><p>            “No… It is best to speak about this away from too many ears.” Achilles twisted the grip on his spear, mouth set in a frown. “Lad, you heard about Lord Hypnos being banned from the administrative chamber, yes?”</p><p>            “Uh, just that he was, why?”</p><p>            “He had used the elder sigil to visit Master Chaos. Nyx wasn’t happy about it.”</p><p>            Zagreus frowned in confusion, “Chaos? Why would she be mad? They’re family, right?”</p><p>            Achilles shook his head dismissively; it was not his place to dissect the familial workings of the primordial gods. “Before Hypnos disappeared, I caught him sneaking back to the sigil. He had asked me not to tell anyone, but I fear something happened while he was there. Nyx was readying to visit Chaos as I left but… if he is there, it might be best if you were there too.”</p><p>            Chaos… the prince hadn’t checked Chaos’s realm yet. He had just assumed only he and Nyx could visit. “Alright, if I find a gate, I’ll look.”</p><p>            Achilles placed a Light of Ixion into Zagreus’ palm. The shade smile faintly as the prince’s eyebrows raised. “A gift from the boatman. Good luck, Lad. I hope we find him soon.”</p><p>            Nodding, he tucked the item into his robes. “Thank you. I’ll be off then.”</p><p>            As promised, a Chaos Gate opened in the next chamber once he was finished dispatching a particularly aggressive pack of Flamewheels. Blood and Darkness they were annoying. Not really that difficult to dispatch as long as you were good at running, but those explosions were no joke if you got caught in them.</p><p>            Breathing heavy, he stepped into the gate. Of course he hadn’t thought to bring Chaos’ egg with him, but he had a feeling this run wasn’t going to last much longer anyway, losing a little extra health wouldn’t be a big deal.</p><p>            When the darkness cleared from Zagreus’s vision, the realm of Chaos stretched out before him, as cold and everlasting as it ever was.</p><p>            What he didn’t expect was to be bowled over by a wave of night as Nyx rose her voice towards the realm’s lone inhabitant, who looked as statuesque as usual.</p><p>            “Tell me where he is! I know you must be hiding him.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;His disappearance was an inevitability, my daughter. The rift between him and your family had been growing for eons. There was nothing you could do to satisfy the growing emptiness he felt.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Zagreus could feel the anger radiating off of Nyx, yet she stood as elegantly as ever.</p><p>            “You have no right to judge how I raise my sons.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I do not, and I am not. I am merely telling you the facts of the situation. He told me much in our brief meetings.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “He never brought up such dissatisfaction to me.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Did he not? Are you not the one who forbade him to speak to you?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “He only ever spoke to me of nonsense. I have already told you of his frustrating nature.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Then you were deaf as well as blind.&gt;</em></strong> Chaos turned their body to face Zagreus, every eye focusing on him, <strong><em>&lt;Son of Hades, give us your perspective. Did Sleep Incarnate ever trust you with his worries.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Nyx’s head jerked towards him in alarm, mouth set in a thin line. “Zagreus…”</p><p>            With the attention suddenly all on him, Zagreus straightened his posture. “Oh, uh…” He rubbed the back of his head, stirring the glowing laurels. “Well…” The fight Hypnos and Than had replayed in his mind.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Respond.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “Ah, sorry Master Chaos. Hypnos… Well, he never seemed to let things bother him, but there were some things that felt a bit… off, you know? Like he covered it up with humor. Jokes about how we both had mothers who didn’t talk to us, and such… And, well, Nyx wasn’t there for it but, I did stumble upon him and Thanatos arguing earlier.”</p><p>            Nyx’s frown deepened. “An argument? This is the first I have heard about this.”</p><p>            “Yeah uh, I didn’t hear all of it, I think Than was saying you wouldn’t be as lenient to him as you’ve been to me when I break the rules you set. Hypnos basically yelled back that it was because you actually… like me? As opposed to him? I’ve never heard him scream so loud in my life…”</p><p>            The night stared at him, a hint of confusion coloring her features. “Hypnos thinks I do not like him?”</p><p>            “That’s the impression I got from it, yeah.”</p><p>            “Why would he think that?”</p><p>            The prince of the underworld sighed, “Look, I’ve been trying to pry slightly less into things now that everything’s turned out all right with Mother. Than says my streak of good luck with sticking my fingers in things that don’t concern me can’t go on forever… but I have to say I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say anything nice about him? <strong><em>Father</em></strong> has said nicer things to him than I’ve heard you say and, you know, that’s Father.”</p><p>            “Thanatos has never complained about my methods of teaching.”</p><p>            Zagreus rolled his eyes, “Hypnos isn’t Than. They may be twins, but they’re not the same person you know. Not to mention I’m pretty sure no one is as much of a workaholic as Thanatos. Bit unfair to compare them, really.”</p><p>            Chaos hummed above them, <strong><em>&lt;Yes, his observations appear more in line with what Sleep had confessed to me. The Incarnate is full of emotions and needs he barely understands. I hypothesize it is from his more intimate roll with mortals.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “Huh?” Zagreus blinked, “With mortals? What do you mean? The shades barely talk to him.”</p><p>            Nyx was quiet, arms crossed in thought as she stared into the stary waters of the realm. Chaos tilted their head and continued.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;It is not shades I speak of, Son of Hades. Sleep Incarnate watches over the dreams of every living being on the surface.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “When?”</p><p>            “When he sleeps…” Nyx spoke quietly, eyes not moving from the water.</p><p>            “Huh? He’s actually doing something when he sleeps?” Zagreus ran a hand through his hair. “… Well now I feel bad for scaring him awake so often.” He suddenly paused, face scrunching in confusion. “Wait, then why does he constantly get in trouble for sleeping? I just thought he was fucking around and finding ways to avoid his greeter duties, not that I blamed him. But if he’s actually doing something… why get mad about him falling asleep?”</p><p>            Chaos’ gaze turned on Nyx. <strong><em>&lt;I have wondered such things, myself. To find you had been treating your son as I once did to you… it surprised me.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Night Incarnate spoke after a long silence, tone measured with its typical grace. “Due to its intangible nature, it was impossible to reassure Lord Hades that Hypnos was doing anything to benefit the House. You know how he is, my child. Sleep benefits living beings more than the dead.”</p><p>            “What about Than?”</p><p>            She sighed, clasping her hands as she bowed her head. “Thanatos… I fear he has either forgotten his brother’s true calling or sees it as frivolous.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Hm. Sleep did appear to believe his aspect lesser when he spoke to me before.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “Lesser… I see…” Nyx looked up at the towering primordial being. “Chaos, I have much to think on, but… where is my son? Please.”</p><p>            Chaos was quiet for a moment before raising their hand. The waters of chaos rippled and parted as a bubble rose from its depths. A red figure was visible through the swirling colors.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;He is here.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            The bubble drifted over to the platform, setting the figure down on the stone before popping. Hypnos lay there limply, mask over his eyes, looking all for the world like he was sleeping. Yet the stillness of the body was unsettling. Gods had little need to breathe, but Sleep Incarnate always moved, bobbing up and down in the air even as he slept. Here on the ground he may as well have been a doll.</p><p>            Nyx’s anger flared once more, hair swirling around her as she turned to face Chaos. “<em>What did you do to him?</em>”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Nothing he did not consent to. He wished to fill the void inside of him, I gave him the means to pursue it.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Zagreus knelt down beside Hypnos, tapping his cheek in an effort to wake him. All it did was cause his head to flop over. He suppressed a shiver. Chthonic gods did not radiate warmth as he did, but now his skin felt like ice. Completely lacking any life.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;He will not wake until his spirit is satisfied, Son of Hades. Do not bother.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “I repeat my question,” Nyx’s voice lowered, dangerous. “<em>What did you do?</em>”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;He desired to feel the love of a family only mortals can experience. So, I took his spirit from his immortal form and sent him to the surface to be reborn as a mortal.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Chaos spoke so plainly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>            “You<em> what?!</em>” Zagreus gaped at the primordial being, unsure if he had heard correctly. “You…” His voice lowered; a bit ashamed by his curiosity considering the circumstances. “You can do that?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;It is not without sacrifice, Son of Hades. The memories of his eternal life are gone, remaining in this body. And his goal… though it may seem a simple wish, to know familial love, such things are as complicated among mortals as they are amongst the eternal. Whether his spirit is satisfied by his first incarnation is up to fate.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Nyx’s eyes narrowed. “What do you know of his mortal life? The surface is beyond your gaze.”</p><p>            Chaos almost seemed to smile, <strong><em>&lt;Through the realm of sleep I am able to glimpse it. The connection was simple enough to create once he drank the primordial waters.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Zagreus had to admit he was slightly lost, but the look on Nyx’s face was complex. Shock, concern, and frustration buzzed behind her trained expression. He could see her nails digging into her palms, and he worried for a second she would draw blood. Finally she closed her eyes, her hair calming down to its usual regal float.</p><p>            “Did you have any idea how the waters would affect him before then?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I had my suspicions. But the uncertainty is half the fun, is it not?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Her eyes snapped open to throw her parent an icy glare, painted lips dipped in a severe frown. “I do not wish your experiments upon my children. I am taking him back to the house with me.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;It will make little difference.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Nyx swooped down to gather up Hypnos’ body from where Zagreus was hovering over him. The way the sleep god’s body limply dangled in her arms just further cemented the reality of what was going on. The prince swallowed the bile that was threatening to come up. Hypnos truly looked dead. Dead in a way he couldn’t quite process. Not just some fleeting thing, but something more permanent.</p><p>            “It will make a difference to me.” Nyx stated quietly, cradling her son’s head to her chest. Without a glance she vanished in the darkness, leaving the prince and the Primordial Deity alone.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>            &lt;Son of Hades.&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>            Zagreus’s head shot up before he shakily stood back up. “Master Chaos?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Do you think lesser of me, for indulging Sleep’s desire?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            He blinked. “Uh,” He looked away, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t… I don’t know what to think, really. Is he really okay?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;As ‘okay’ as a mortal can, though I foresee much strife in his short future.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “You said he’d come back once his ‘spirit’ is fulfilled or something. Does… that mean we just have to wait for him to die? Shouldn’t be too long, yeah?” He looked hopeful, but there was nothing he could glean from Chaos’ ever frozen features.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;That is up to him.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            The prince rocked on his heels before pacing the marble lengths of the platform, his nervous energy unable to be contained anymore. “I just… I’d always wondered, with some of the things he’d said, but he said them so casually. He’d always deflect when I asked—blood and darkness should I have pressed more? I had no idea it was so bad he’d… he’d do this. He was always so chipper. I should have done something—”</p><p>            He was cut off as a large, pale hand blocked his path.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Son of Hades, Sleep would be happy to know you have worried so much for him. Yet I do not think he was in a state that would allow him to believe you could care. The pain began long ago, the wounds are deep.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Zagreus wilted, hands practically attacking his hair in frustration. His voice came out weak, “What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>            &lt;Wait for him. This time on the surface is a reprieve, not a cure. He will need support when he returns.&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>            The prince was quiet for a moment before he let out a sigh. “You’re right…”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Do you wish a boon from me?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “No… No I think I’ll be heading back to the house. Thank you, Master Chaos.”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Hm. Acceptable.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            The portal out opened. Zagreus didn’t even glance at the reward before jumping in. The waiting Splitters would make quick work of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Hidden away in her dream castle’s bedroom, four dreams floated in crystal orbs. Nephele’s family, kept close so she could watch over them at night.</p>
<p>            Demetrios often had nightmares nowadays. Twisting labyrinths with no end. Running through dark woods, chased by something he couldn’t see. Fields of blood and fire, hearing his family scream for him and yet he could never find them. Nephele did her best to soothe these dreams, to give him peace at night. She could only hope it helped him in his training, wherever he was.</p>
<p>            Looking into dreams still felt invasive, but her curiosity would get the better of her from time to time.</p>
<p>            Her mother seemed to dream of times when she was a child, living with a grandmother and aunt she had never met. They had been taken by the long winter years ago, but the dreams were not sad. Sometimes her mother’s sister looked like Nephele, which was always strange to see, but her mother had often told her she resembled her late aunt in looks and personality. She wished she could have met her.</p>
<p>            Her father’s dreams were more abstract. He dreamt of their home and land, but the layouts were disconnected. The gardens and fields produced plants larger than trees, where he would find and play with Mother, her brothers, and her. It was a colorful and wonderful world, though nightmares of Demetrios’ dead body and decaying plants encroached on the lovely landscape.</p>
<p>            Nephele had only looked into Thales’ dreams once. He had found a nymph who looked suspiciously like the weaver’s daughter bathing in the river. It took up to the nymph kissing her brother in an extremely non-chaste way for Nephele to book it out of the dream as quickly as possible. Didn’t take a genius to guess where it had been headed and she did NOT want to witness any of that.</p>
<p>            She’d have to remember to tease him about his crush later, though.</p>
<p>            Months passed and winter fell harshly upon the land. The harvest had been good, and they had enough stores to live comfortably, but it was colder than the years before. They traded for more hide and thick wool cloth and Nephele and her mother made everyone new warm cloaks. It was difficult, and they all missed Demetrios dearly, but bearable.</p>
<p>            And then Mother got sick.</p>
<p>            She took a fall coming back from feeding the chickens, a strong fever knocking her bedridden and barely conscious. They nursed her as well as they could, sending a message out to the closest doctor in the area, but the snow and wind were making it difficult to travel. As she got worse, they prayed to the gods for a miracle. Nephele wasn’t sure they were listening.</p>
<p>            With the strange god Chaos’ help, Nephele learned she could lull people to sleep. She hoped that in sleep, her mother wouldn’t suffer. Her father and brother too were working themselves too hard, being reluctant to rest. She made sure they both slept. They needed to be strong for mother and killing themselves through overwork would help no one.</p>
<p>            It was late one night, as she had finally steered her brother forcefully into bed and was about to go wrangle her father, who was busy mending some winter shoes by the fire pit, when she heard a strange sound.</p>
<p>            A soft but ominous gong, coming from Mother’s room. Nephele glanced to her father, but he made no indication he heard. With a frown she hurried to her mother’s room. Perhaps something had fell, or maybe the long nights were getting to her as well.</p>
<p>            She did not find anything fallen.</p>
<p>            Hovering above her mother, bathed in an otherworldly green light, was a tall man in dark robes. She did not need to ask his name. Her whole being screamed it at the sight of his pale skin and scythe.</p>
<p>            Death had come for her mother.</p>
<p>            She watched in shock and fear as he, almost gently, pulled the spirit out of her mother’s body and severed its bond to the living. The spirit of her mother shuddered and twisted into a butterfly, landing delicately on the god’s finger. Nephele’s whole body shook, and she found herself approaching him despite the fear.</p>
<p>            “N-no.” Her voice was barely a cracked whisper, but it caught the god’s attention. He whipped around, sending her stumbling back as Death’s cold eyes trained on her. All warmth drained from her body as she scrambled for a hold on the wall, anything to ground her. The air felt heavy, as if it could drag her down to Hades by force alone. She squeezed her eyes shut, heart pounding in her ears.</p>
<p>            He was going to smite her right there for speaking up, she just knew it. Please, she wasn’t ready to die!</p>
<p>            Yet Death didn’t move. After a moment of silence Nephele dared to look up at the terrifying figure and was taken aback by the confused look on his face. He simply stared, the only thing proving he wasn’t a statue was the way his figure bobbed slightly in the air. His eyes glowed like stars in the darkness, flicking over her form as if he was unsure what he was looking at. As the silence continued, she started to fidget under his gaze.</p>
<p>            “H-hi, S-sir, sorry. I just…” Nephele flashed him a half smile to mask her nervousness. “That’s… that’s my mom… I…”</p>
<p>            The tears that had begun to fill her eyes as the reality of what was happening sunk in were frightened away as Death’s eyes grew large. He suddenly swept in close and grabbed her wrist, glowing eyes searing her face for… something. His grip was ice, the chill burning her skin. He opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>            She let out a scream.</p>
<p>            Death shot back away from her as her dad ran in, floating closer to the ceiling. “Nephele?! What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>            She stared wide-eyed at her father, barely glancing at the god as she sunk to the floor, tears overflowing. “M… Mom… She…”</p>
<p>            Her father rushed to her mother’s side, checking on her before sinking to his knees. “No…”</p>
<p>            Death was still staring at her, but as her father began to mourn, he vanished in a green light.</p>
<p>            Her wrist still burned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The hall was eerily silent when Zagreus emerged from the Styx. His father wasn’t at his desk nor was Nyx at her post, even the lounge was empty of anyone other than the stray shade. The line of shades before his father’s desk milled about uncertainly, whispering amongst themselves. He found Orpheus in his usual seat, hands still on the strings and looking as haunted as he did before he found his muse once again. The man looked up at the prince’s approach.</p>
<p>            “Zagreus… my friend.”</p>
<p>            “You all right, mate?” Zagreus ran a hand through his hair to rid the last bits of blood from it. “Where is everyone?”</p>
<p>            “I… Lady Nyx found Lord Hypnos, I’m afraid.” Orpheus’ fingers gripped the lyre in his lap. “He looked… he didn’t look well. Will he be all right?” The musician’s eyes looked distant, “I miss his cheerful voice.”</p>
<p>            “He’s not dead, Orpheus.” That seemed to draw him back to the present. The prince wondered if Hypnos hanging limp in Nyx’s arms reminded him a bit too much of finding Eurydice’s body… “It’s complicated, but he’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>            “I see. That is good to hear.” Still, Orpheus’ shoulders slumped, and he rested his forehead against his instrument. “I fear I could not handle such a loss nowadays…”</p>
<p>            “Can you tell me where Nyx went?”</p>
<p>            “Achilles will be of more use to you, forgive me, Prince.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you, mate. Why don’t you take a break in the lounge?”</p>
<p>            “I may.”</p>
<p>            Zagreus gave Orpheus a small squeeze to his shoulder, flashing him a comforting smile before zipping away to the other hall. Achilles was ready for him, offering a bow before speaking. He directed him towards one of the many halls hidden from the view of normal shades, where the other residents of the House lived. Those that kept rooms, at least. Zagreus didn’t have to go far before he recognized the boom of his father’s voice, though it was much more subdued than usual.</p>
<p>            “How long will this last?”</p>
<p>            The prince crept up to the only door in the hall that was ajar, peeking in he saw the unmistakable backs of Hades and Nyx hovering over an almost comically large bed. Was this Hypnos’ room?</p>
<p>            “Chaos said he will remain like this until he chooses to return.” Nyx’s voice was quiet, like she was worried she’d disturb Hypnos’ sleep. “I am afraid I cannot estimate how long that will be.”</p>
<p>            Hade’s sigh wasn’t annoyed, to the prince’s surprise. It seemed… resigned. “I see. I will arrange for a replacement until his return.”</p>
<p>            The silence that settled between them was heavy. Try as he might, Zagreus couldn’t find an angle where he could see their faces. It was Hades who finally broke it, hand reaching out to touch Nyx’s pauldron.</p>
<p>            “I—urk,” He hesitated as he did when he had difficulty with his words, “I am sorry. I hope he returns soon.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you, Lord Hades.”</p>
<p>            Zagreus hastily stepped back as his father turned and stepped out the door, spotting him with a deep frown. The look in his eyes was complicated, similar to how he remembered his father looked before he brought his mother back. “You’ve returned…” He looked away. “Hn. You are to keep an eye over Hypnos, but this does not mean you can ignore your security runs, understand?”</p>
<p>            “Wouldn’t think of it, Father.”</p>
<p>            That seemed sufficient enough for the Lord of the Dead and he took his leave. The prince slipped into the room once he was gone, more concerned about his friend than dissecting whatever odd emotional constipation his father had this time.</p>
<p>            His initial observation of the god of sleep’s room was accurate, the space being dominated by a large bed overflowing with blankets and pillows. Less expected was the desk and vanity crowded into the only open part of the room left, piled with parchments that rivaled even Hades’ desk. Considering how much paperwork Hypnos apparently turned in, he supposed it all had to go somewhere. The god only ever looked like he was holding one at a time while on duty.</p>
<p>            Nyx had arranged Hypnos in the middle of his bed. He looked tiny amongst the sea of pillows despite his tall and lanky physique, which he often hid with the way he slouched in his cloak. The goddess had removed his jewelry, leaving him in just his chiton and mask. It was weird, seeing him without his trappings. Made him look even paler than he normally did.</p>
<p>            “My child.” Zagreus moved his gaze to Nyx, who hadn’t moved. “Did Chaos speak any more to you about this deal they made? After I left?”</p>
<p>            He sighed, “Not really, nothing useful at least.”</p>
<p>            Nyx merely nodded, eyes never leaving her son.</p>
<p>            A gong sounded in the hallway, announcing the arrival of Thanatos moments before he burst into the room with a scowl on his face.</p>
<p>            “HYPNOS you have some explai—” Death Incarnate stopped in his tracks as he saw Nyx and Zagreus standing before his brother’s bed, “—ning… Mother? Zag? What are you…?”</p>
<p>            The prince swore all the color drained from Thanatos’ face. With a panicked look, Than shoved Zagreus out of the way none too gently, floating to his brother’s side. His eyes flicked over Hypnos’ still body as he reached out, hand hovering over his chest before coming to rest on top of his sleep mask.</p>
<p>            “He’s not here.” Than’s kept his voice measured, quiet. “Why is he not here?”</p>
<p>            “Thanatos.” Nyx held out a hand, beckoning him to her, but he was reluctant to move. “It appears Hypnos made a deal with Primordial Chaos in our absence.”</p>
<p>            Anger flashed over Death’s features, but he quickly stamped it down. “Why? What deal?”</p>
<p>            Zagreus cleared his throat, flinching when Than’s eyes bore into him. “He uh. He wanted a family—”</p>
<p>            “He <em>has</em> a family.”</p>
<p>            “No, Than, I mean…” The prince sighed, shifting his weight uncomfortably.</p>
<p>            “He was… dissatisfied with us, my child. He has gone off to fulfill a need we could not provide. To find a loving family.” Nyx cut in. Zagreus frowned at the wording.</p>
<p>            “That’s not quite—”</p>
<p>            “What? Are we not?” Thanatos was looking at Nyx now, hand still over Hypnos’ mask. “I wouldn’t check in on him if I didn’t care.”</p>
<p>            “He did not see it that way, apparently. Chaos made it clear he thought we hated him.”</p>
<p>            “That’s ridiculous.”</p>
<p>            “Than, Nyx, stop, please!” Zagreus interrupted Nyx’s coming reply as loudly as possible without full shouting. Night and Death turned to him, expressions unreadable. “Look… Than, remember when I talked to you about Hypnos a while ago, when he asked if you were mad at him?”</p>
<p>            “Yes. And that miscommunication was fixed.”</p>
<p>            The prince rubbed at his face, letting out a tired sigh. “What I’m getting at is he needed reassurance. And that incident apparently wasn’t an isolated thing, just the only thing he admitted to me. You know him, he always hid his feeling behind jokes.”</p>
<p>            The blink Than gave him didn’t suggest that it was common knowledge.</p>
<p>            “Okay look I think if you want the whole story maybe go talk to Master Chaos, seems Hypnos was pretty open with them. From what I can tell no one here meant to hurt him but we did. We did and he hid it from everyone. And it got so bad he decided…” Zagreus shifted his weight again, “I guess he decided to be turned into a mortal until whatever need he couldn’t get here is filled.”</p>
<p>            The prince watched the subtle ways Than’s expression changed as he processed this new information. He hoped he managed to explain it enough for the god to understand. Discussing feelings had never been Than’s strong suit and trying to explain feelings he clearly didn’t have in the same way was even harder. Suddenly dread spread across Death Incarnate’s face and he stood up, looking between Nyx and Zagreus with concern in his eyes.</p>
<p>            “<em>Mortal?</em> Truly?”</p>
<p>            Nyx bowed her head, “Chaos allowed his soul to be reincarnated in mortal form. If he is not satisfied by his current mortal life, it will continue until he is.”</p>
<p>            “No. No, no, no, that cannot be.” He swept his hand to gesture at Hypnos’ body. “That… Then I found him. A young woman on the surface. She could see me. I could feel the sleep spell in the air. That, that’s why I’m here I thought…” Thanatos ran his hand through his hair, eyes flicking over Hypnos as his mind spun. “Perhaps he had a child or… Blood and Darkness he was terrified of me.”</p>
<p>            “Wait you <em>found him?</em>” Zag’s eyes widened, “That’s good, right? Then you know he’s doing okay.”</p>
<p>            “No it’s <em>not!</em>” He was taken aback by Than’s panicked stare, “Ares is starting another large-scale war, and that girl’s family is straight in his warpath. She’ll be killed!”</p>
<p>            “His death will not be permanent, Thanatos. He will either return here or be reborn.” Nyx tried to reassure him, but her words did not seem to sooth.</p>
<p>            “I… yes, but…”</p>
<p>            Zagreus slid his hand over Death’s arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Than hated violent deaths, knowing Hypnos would likely experience one must be upsetting him greatly. Honestly the thought made him feel sick too, but if it was Ares’ war, there was little they could do.</p>
<p>            “If it is any consolation, he probably won’t remember it? Master Chaos wants him to heal, I doubt they would let him remember such awful parts.” Zagreus gave him a soft smile. Than huffed, tugging his hood down over his head. The muscles under Zag’s hands relaxed just a little.</p>
<p>            “Maybe.” He leaned a little into the prince’s touch. “Maybe I could speak to Ares…”</p>
<p>            “Thanatos.” Nyx warned, “You should know better than to interfere with an Olympian’s plan. Brother or not, Hypnos is a mortal now. He will suffer the pains of mortals without your meddling. It will do everyone better if you wait for this deal to end on its own.”</p>
<p>            “Yes, Mother Nyx.”</p>
<p>            She eyed the two young gods for a moment more before taking her leave. Than let out a withering sigh once she was gone, drifting down to sit on the edge of Hypnos’ bed. Zagreus joined him, rubbing circles into the god’s ungloved hand.</p>
<p>            “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>            Than grimaced, trying to tug his hood down farther. “I don’t know how to feel. I’m… I’m angry, but…” He swallowed thickly, peeking over to Zag. “Is this… really our fault? <em>My</em> fault? I didn’t know he was so upset. He never took things seriously I thought he… I never thought he’d run away.”</p>
<p>            Zagreus kept rubbing circles into his palm. “I don’t know, Than. He didn’t talk to me either. I think he knew you and Nyx didn’t have the ability to give him what he wanted; he didn’t want to bother you with it.”</p>
<p>            “What was it he wanted?” His voice was strained. “What did I fail to give him?”</p>
<p>            “… Chaos said he wanted familial love. The way he saw happy mortals love. And I guess… the way Mom is, to some degree. Warm. Happy to see you. Smiling because you exist.” The prince laid his head on Than’s shoulder, “He must have been jealous of me and Mom… I did notice him glancing at us when we hugged.”</p>
<p>            “I… don’t think I can give him that.”</p>
<p>            “You give it to me.”</p>
<p>            “That’s different, Zag.”</p>
<p>            “I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>            Thanatos grimaced, getting up to his feet. “I have to go.”</p>
<p>            “Duty calls?”</p>
<p>            “… Yeah.”</p>
<p>            “All right. I’ll be here. Father tasked me with watching over him when I’m not out destroying the underworld.”</p>
<p>            “He’s in good hands then. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>            And with that he vanished, leaving Zagreus to watch over his twin in silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've gotten bad at responding to comments, I'm sorry. u-u;<br/>I really love reading all of your thoughts and stuff! You're all much smarter than me tbh lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The cold of Death’s touch did not leave. It stained Nephele’s skin, leaving it an ashen grey, the same grey from her dreams. If her father or brother noticed, they didn’t say anything, though what was there to say when they were busy burying Mother. Still, the stain refused to fade, her stomach turning just from the sight.</p>
<p>            She had been marked by Death…</p>
<p>            It was nothing a decorative wrap couldn’t hide. With the extra layer she could almost pretend the chill was gone.</p>
<p>            Winter faded into spring. The house was quieter now, with only three of them left. Chores were spread thin between them, Nephele taking much of her mother’s and Thales doing his best to support their father. To an outsider they looked as busy and energetic as any year, but the losses weighed heavily on their hearts.</p>
<p>            For many nights Demetrios’ dream did not appear in its crystal. She tried to hope that he was merely sleeping when she was awake, but she knew better. The empty vessels of her mother and brother’s dreams lay on her lap amongst the soft sheets of her palace bed.</p>
<p>            She found she couldn’t cry anymore.</p>
<p>            Chaos had found her there, staring down at the empty vessels in complete silence. They didn’t speak, floating over to sit beside her. Their touch to her shoulder was hesitant, unsure, before wrapping both arms around her. Their posture was stiff, lacking in any familiarity with the gesture, and it only stiffened more when Nephele returned the hug.</p>
<p>            It was kind of them to try and comfort her, though. It helped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Nephele stared off into the distance as she spun thread on a stool outside the house. Well, she was supposed to be spinning thread. The half-finished bobbin had fallen to the ground as her mind wandered, aided by Koti insisting to sit on her lap to be fussed over. She ran her fingers through the chicken’s soft neck feathers, the sensation keeping her grounded.</p>
<p>            “Hey Nephele.” She barely registered the voice coming from the door of their house.</p>
<p>            “Nep.”</p>
<p>            “Neeeeeeeeeep.”</p>
<p>            “<em>Sis!</em>”</p>
<p>            Cold, wet fingers touched her neck and she shrieked, scaring Koti away as she slapped away the offending appendages. Thales cackled, plopping himself down on a stump near her.</p>
<p>            “Don’t you have stuff to do??” She pouted.</p>
<p>            “Don’t you have spinning to do?” Thales looked pointedly at the dirty bobbin. He chuckled at her sour look. “… For real though I just wanted to check on you.”</p>
<p>            “Huh?” Nephele blinked, smoothing out her skirt so Koti can jump back on her lap. “Why? I’m fine.”</p>
<p>            “You’ve…” The smile faded from her brother’s lips as he scratched the back of his neck. “I dunno you’ve just been quieter since… you know. Spacing out more than usual too. You okay?”</p>
<p>            She sighed, “Thanks. I’m as okay as I can be, I think. Everything just happened so fast…”</p>
<p>            Thales nodded, gazing off towards the pastures and the distant horizon. “Just… you know you can tell me anything, right? It’s… been real hard for all of us but, we only have each other. You know I’m always willing to listen.”</p>
<p>            The quick glance to her wrapped arm was not lost on Nephele. She swallowed down the pang of guilt, hand shifting to unconsciously tug at it. “I’m sorry. I made you worry.”</p>
<p>            “Nothing to be sorry about.”</p>
<p>            “That’s not exactly true…” Thales looked at her, confusion on his face, but she didn’t meet his eyes. “You… you wouldn’t believe me if I told you what was really bothering me.”</p>
<p>            “Try me.”</p>
<p>            She fiddled with the end of her decorative wrap, brows furrowing. “I… well… Okay. First I have a question.” Carefully she undid the wrap, revealing the odd grey skin underneath. “Do… can you see this?”</p>
<p>            Thales leaned over to get a better look at her wrist. “What is that? A weird bruise?”</p>
<p>            Nephele shook her head, offering the wrist to him. “It’s been there since, well, since Mom died.”</p>
<p>            He touched the discoloration, jerking back almost immediately. “What the hell? It’s cold.”</p>
<p>            Nephele nibbled at her lip, running the thumb of her other hand over the skin. “When… When Mom died. I saw him. Thanatos. I saw him take her soul.”</p>
<p>            Thales stared at her; she sensed the disbelief in his eyes. “What? … Nep, that’s impossible.”</p>
<p>            “I-It’s not, I <em>swear</em> I’m not lying! He-He touched me!” She shoved the wrist towards him, panic setting in. “Here! Right here!”</p>
<p>            Her brother gently gripped her clenched fist, bringing it down. He stared at the mark for a quiet moment. “… But… If that’s true… how are you still alive?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t know!” Her voice cracked, making her brother look up at her in concern. Tears threatened to break as the worries she had bottled up began to overwhelm her. “I… Gods… Something is wrong with me, Thales. He looked straight at me. Chaos won’t tell me why he looked so distressed when he saw me. I’m scared! What if he comes back for me?!”</p>
<p>            “Shh, shh.” Thales pulled his sister into a hug, rubbing her back as she shook in his arms. “You’re okay, you’re safe. There’s nothing wrong with you.” His face scrunched as he processed the rest of what she said. “Chaos? Who’s that?”</p>
<p>            She let out a mournful sound, unable to look at him. “There’s no way you’re going to believe me now…”</p>
<p>            “Hey, come on. I said I’d listen, didn’t I?” Thales bit his lip, “And… I believe you so far.”</p>
<p>            “You do?” Nephele’s voice was weak.</p>
<p>            “You wouldn’t joke about this, and you wouldn’t be so shaken up if it was fake.”</p>
<p>            She sniffed. “Thanks, Thales…”</p>
<p>            He continued to rub circles into her back. “So… What’s this big secret I definitely won’t believe?”</p>
<p>            Nephele was quiet for a moment, focusing on breathing. She wiped her nose on her brother’s chiton, which got a grossed-out noise in response. He didn’t push her away though. “Do you remember when we used to talk about our dreams?”</p>
<p>            “Hm? Yeah. You always had those crazy lucid dreams.”</p>
<p>            “I still do. That’s never changed.”</p>
<p>            Thales clicked his tongue, “I was always jealous Hypnos blessed you with that kind of thing. I never could control my dreams.”</p>
<p>            Nephele let out a weak chuckle, “Yeah it’s pretty cool. But um, I found out… This last year I uh, found out that’s not all I can do.”</p>
<p>            “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>            She pulled out of his hug, taking a deep breath as she looked her brother straight in the eye. “I can see other people’s dreams.”</p>
<p>            He blinked at her once, twice, then tilted his head. “Nuh uh.”</p>
<p>            “Yeah huh I can! I told you about all those fireflies, yeah? Well it turns out they’re not fireflies! They’re dreams! I can go in them and see what’s happening and I can mess with them!”</p>
<p>            “That just sounds like your dreams got weirder.”</p>
<p>            Nephele puffed her cheeks, “See! I told you that you wouldn’t believe me! I can prove it though!! I kept yours and mom’s and dad’s and Demetrios’ all in my dream room! So I could banish nightmares!”</p>
<p>            “Aren’t you a bit old to get so wrapped up in this kind of fantasy?”</p>
<p>            “Oh and you’re going to tell me you DIDN’T have a dream about the weaver’s daughter as a bathing Nymph you found in the woods?? You perv!!”</p>
<p>            Thales’ face went completely crimson as he scrambled up from the stump. “Wh-How-?”</p>
<p>            “I told you!! I can see into people’s dreams!” Nephele stood up as well, spinning long forgotten. “And-and look! I can do this!!”</p>
<p>            She spun towards the few sheep that were grazing in the field nearby. In the light of day, the glow in her eyes was almost imperceivable. One by one, the sheep lay down to rest as if on cue.</p>
<p>            Thales could only stare as she turned to the chickens milling about and scratching at the dirt. Soon they too followed suit, settling down and falling to sleep in the warmth of the sun. No animal made a sound, settling an eerie blanket of calm over the farm.</p>
<p>            “What…” His voice cracked; eyes gone wide. “Nephele…”</p>
<p>            She turned to him and he flinched, a pang of guilt rang in her heart once more, “Chaos taught me this. They are the god I see in my dreams.”</p>
<p>            Thales looked from the sleeping flocks to Nephele and back in disbelief. She waved her hand and slowly the animals woke up once more, going back to their grazing. Her brother was stunned, mouth hanging open and hand flexing to grip something, anything to help ground him to reality.</p>
<p>            “Do you believe me now?”</p>
<p>            Nephele stumbled back in surprise when Thales turned on her, grabbing both sides of her face and pulling her closer. His eyes were wild with a fear she’d never seen in him before.</p>
<p>            “Nephele,” His voice was quiet, as if he feared someone would hear, “Gods, Nep. You can’t tell <strong><em>anyone</em></strong> about this.”</p>
<p>            She blinked; face squished in his grip. “Huh?”</p>
<p>            “If anyone finds out you can do this they’ll take you away, <em>do you understand</em>?”</p>
<p>            “Take me away…?”</p>
<p>            “<em>Please</em>, Nephele,” His voice sounded so desperate it was like a knife through the chest. “Gods above… I can’t lose you too.”</p>
<p>            She froze, eyes wide. After everything she said, that was what he was truly worried about? “Thales…” Placing her hands over his, she nodded. “I won’t. I promise.”</p>
<p>            His shoulders sunk as he let out a breath, practically deflating. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closing. Nephele smiled at the touch, eyes closing as well. They stood there together for a time, happy to be in each other’s presence, until their father called them in for dinner.</p>
<p>            Thales was right. Even after everything, they all still had each other. They would support each other until the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            It was so quiet in the House. Even Orpheus’ singing and Dusa’s cheerful humming couldn’t hide the fact that there was something missing. Still, everything ran as smoothly as ever. The shade Hades chose to take over registry was serious and efficient at the work, and the line before Hades continued on at a regular pace. Much more regular than it ever had been under Hypnos’ watch at least…</p>
<p>            Still, Zagreus noticed Hades’ mood had dropped considerably. Even Nyx seemed out of it, though it was hard to tell when she stood in her corner as she always did.</p>
<p>            It seemed the only thing keeping the mood up was the fact that Persephone had returned from Olympus once more. She had been filled in on what happened and was doing her best to make the main hall as welcoming as it possibly could.</p>
<p>            Meg wasn’t in the lounge, so the prince made a beeline to his mother.</p>
<p>            “Welcome back, Zagreus.” She opened her arms for the hug he immediately accepted.</p>
<p>            “Mother,” He squeezed her tight, “Has there been any news since I was out.”</p>
<p>            Her smile faded for a moment, “I’m sorry, my son. There hasn’t.”</p>
<p>            He sighed. “That’s all right. I was expecting as much.”</p>
<p>            With a wave he headed down towards the residential area as he did now after every run. In reality it was probably pointless to have someone watch over Hypnos’ body. He was safely tucked away in the House; no harm could come to him here. Still, it felt wrong just to leave him alone.</p>
<p>            He found Meg standing before the door to Hypnos’ room, staring up at the engraved skull of sleep on the doorframe as her hands wrung her whip tightly.</p>
<p>            “Oh, there you are Meg.”</p>
<p>            The fury startled slightly, blinking at the prince as she strode up. She huffed glaring at the door. “Zagreus…”</p>
<p>            “Worried for him too?” He grinned, reaching out to push the door open. “I knew you had a soft spot for the guy.”</p>
<p>            “Ugh, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” And yet the fury followed as he entered Sleep’s chambers.</p>
<p>            Hypnos had not been moved since he’d last left on a security run. Still as a statue, entombed in his nest of comforts. Nyx had arranged his hands so they laid comfortably on his stomach, as if it could make his stillness any more natural.</p>
<p>            Zag watched in respectful silence as Meg rounded the bed to gaze down at the body. Her lips pressed thin, the leather of her whip creaking under the force of her hands.</p>
<p>            “Tch… Idiot couldn’t even bother to let himself look peaceful.”</p>
<p>            The prince couldn’t quite disagree. The completely neutral set of the god’s mouth looked honestly unnatural. Though, he wondered now that he new some of what his friend had been feeling, perhaps the smile hadn’t been so natural either.</p>
<p>            Could he really even call himself Hypnos’ friend at this point?</p>
<p>            “You know,” Zag looked up to Megaera, who’s eyes were still on Hypnos’ face. “He told me once he thought the surface was too bright to ever want to visit. Guess he was just that desperate to get away…”</p>
<p>            “Maybe the sun will do him some good.”</p>
<p>            “Ha.”</p>
<p>            “…Hey Meg, did he ever go to the lounge? I never caught him there during any breaks.”</p>
<p>            The fury shook her head, crossing her arms. “He preferred to be alone during his breaks, as far as I am aware. That’s what Dusa claimed at least. I just figured he slept through them.”</p>
<p>            “He really didn’t have much of a social life, huh?”</p>
<p>            “Pretty sure you were the only one who actively talked to him, Zag.”</p>
<p>            “What about you?”</p>
<p>            “I wouldn’t call what Hypnos and I had friendship.” She shifted her weight, “He never had a reason to talk to me until your little break out scheme, anyway.”</p>
<p>            “I’m sure he’d be pleased as a pomegranate to know you’re worried about him.”</p>
<p>            “Ugh, shut up.” Meg rolled her eyes, ignoring the prince’s shit-eating grin before leaning over Hypnos. Her well-manicured nail slipped under the silk sleep mask to pull it up, only for her hand to jerk away. “<em>Blood and Darkness</em>.”</p>
<p>            Zagreus blinked, “Meg?”</p>
<p>            “The bastard’s eyes are wide open.” She grimaced.</p>
<p>            “Really?” Intrigued, he slid over and reached for the mask. Underneath, as the fury had said, the body’s eyes were open. Staring blankly and unfocused into the distance. A shiver ran down Zag’s spine. “Well, that’s unsettling.”</p>
<p>            Suddenly Megaera’s eyes narrowed, and she tilted her head. “Zag. Push it further up.”</p>
<p>            Zagreus gave her a strange look but began to do as he was told. A gong and a flash of green light interrupted them, Thanatos appearing none to happy at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>            “Just WHAT do you think you two are doing to my brother?”</p>
<p>            Meg huffed, “Relax Than we’re just looking at something.” She motioned for Zagreus to keep going.</p>
<p>            “Looking at what exact-…” Than’s voice faded off as Zagreus finished pushing the mask back up his forehead, pushing his bangs completely away from his face.</p>
<p>            There, in the middle of Hypnos’ forehead, a third eye stared out unblinkingly, this one a vibrant purple in contrast to his natural yellow. The three of them stared at it in confusion before the prince and fury looked to Thanatos for answers. He shook his head.</p>
<p>            “He didn’t have that before.”</p>
<p>            Meg’s brows furrowed, “A gift from Master Chaos, then?”</p>
<p>            “Maybe a side effect?” Zagreus mumbled, “It’s the same color as Master Chaos’ eyes, that’s for certain.”</p>
<p>            “I’ll… have to tell Mother about this. Perhaps she will know why it’s appeared.”</p>
<p>            Death vanished before either could speak. Sighing, the prince straightened and ran a hand through his hair, leaving the sleep mask up on top of Hypnos’ head. Meg glanced at him before quickly bending over and closing the god’s eyelids with a sweep of her hand.</p>
<p>            “It just looked wrong,” She muttered when Zag gave her a look. He didn’t argue. “Tch, he better hurry up and die up there. The new greeter is a prick.”</p>
<p>            That startled a laugh out of Zagreus. “Soft spooot~.”</p>
<p>            “Shut it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>note slight change in tags, please</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            A single candle lit the far corner of the house where the siblings slept. Nephele watched the light dance across Thales’ face as he stared up at the ceiling. It was late in the night, their father’s soft snores drifting in from the other room. She was usually fast asleep at this point, but Thales want to talk, so she forced herself to keep her eyes open.</p><p>            “You said you watch over our dreams?” Her brother’s voice was not much more than a whisper, fearing waking up their father. She had assured him she would make sure he didn’t, but he still felt caution was necessary. “That means… Demetrios…”</p><p>            She could feel the question in his eyes as his head turned towards her. Her eyes lowered, suddenly very interested in plucking at a loose thread on her blanket. “I’ve been looking over him too, yeah.”</p><p>            “Is… Is he…?”</p><p>            <em>Alive?</em></p><p>            Nephele continued to pick at the thread. Her silence told him enough.</p><p>            “… Oh.” The strain in his voice was painful. Silently, she reached over to squeeze his hand. “When?”</p><p>            “A week ago…”</p><p>            “Gods…” Thales’ eyes squeezed shut. Nephele didn’t know what to say, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. They lay there in silence for some time, wax slowly dripping down the candle’s side to puddle at the base.</p><p>            Finally, Thales took a shaky breath and squeezed his sister’s hand. “We… We should get some sleep. Market tomorrow.”</p><p>            “Yeah…” She retracted her hand, snuggling down into her blankets. “Do you want me to send you something nice for your dreams?” The cloth couldn’t hide her small smirk. “I could send you something with your cute lady friend~”</p><p>            That got her a smack in the face with her brother’s pillow. The brilliance of his blush could still be seen in the dying candlelight. “Knowing it was from you would ruin it completely! Ugh!!” He whisper-yelled as Nephele tried to muffle her cackles.</p><p>            “Love you Thales~”</p><p>            “Tch, love you too, jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>            Soon enough the warmth of summer would be upon them, but for now the earth clung desperately to the last bits of winter’s cold. Loading the cart with goods staved off the morning chill just a bit. It wasn’t the largest cart of goods, just some spring crops, wool, and spun thread, but if the market was good, they’d be able to get what they need to live comfortably for the next season.</p><p>            Nephele tugged her himation over her head with a whine, complaining about the cold the whole time they traveled. Thales, who was the one driving the cart, ignored her whining completely. Their father had stayed home this time to take care of the animals.</p><p>            Not halfway there, as they walked between olive farms, the two paused. Smoke drifted up from beyond the next hill, the smell of burning wood and vegetation brought to them by the wind. A chill ran up Nephele’s spine that wasn’t from the cold.</p><p>            “Thales…”</p><p>            A figure scrambled over the hill, she recognized them as one of the neighboring farmers. He had a wife and two boys they used to play with in the neighboring forest. At the sight of them the man flailed his arms about, gesturing at them to run.</p><p>            He fell seconds later as a javelin pierced his chest.</p><p>            Thales dropped the cart in an instant, whirling around to grab Nephele by the wrist. The sound of heavy footfalls was getting closer, the tips of spears breaching the curve of the hill.</p><p>            They ran.</p><p>            The shouts of soldiers echoed behind them as they were spotted. Nephele’s heart pounded in her ears as her brother turned into the olive trees. She heard javelins hit the dirt behind them, much too close for comfort, but they were gaining distance.</p><p>            They needed to get to the forest. If they could get to the forest, they might be able to hide until the army had finished ravaging the countryside.</p><p>            “Father!” She croaked out over their footfalls. “They’ll find father!”</p><p>            Thales looked back at her with wild eyes. He knew, he knew as well. Their home was directly down the road the soldiers were taking. They’d find him easily. He wouldn’t stand a chance. And yet her brother kept running, leading them away from their home.</p><p>            She yanked her wrist out of his grip, bolting to the side, towards their farm.</p><p>            “Nep!!”</p><p>            She stumbled out of the olive trees, her himation catching on a branch and nearly sending her sprawling. The soldiers seemed to have given up the chase for now, probably deciding they were too much trouble for the time being. The growing wheat fields hid her from view as she ran as fast as she could, lungs burning already from effort.</p><p>            Thales was shouting at her, but she didn’t care. She needed to warn Father. Needed to get him out.</p><p>            Smoke assaulted her nose and lungs. The field was being burned as she ran. That was good. The more occupied the soldiers were with destroying farmland and olive trees the slower they’d be. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, praying that her father would see the smoke and know to hide.</p><p>            Nephele burst out of the burning wheat field, tumbling into the stream that bordered their land. Her foot slipped on a rock, twisting her ankle painfully. She screamed through clenched teeth before pushing herself back up. She couldn’t stop. Tears streamed down her face as she pushed on, barely managing a stumbling jog.</p><p>            It wasn’t enough.</p><p>            All that greeted her was fire. The house she had grown up in steadily being consumed as shielded soldiers followed the commands of a man on horseback, flanked by two others who seemed to be of elite status as well, one even carried a bow. It was a game all armies played. The human life that suffered meant little as long as the harvest was destroyed, as long as their rival city lost their lifeblood. This wasn’t a battle, just a routine clean up.</p><p>            A strangled wail escaped her lips as the slumped body of her father came into view. There was evidence of a struggle, but the old man had no chance against the trained warriors. She kept running towards her home without thought, ignoring the calls and gestures of the soldiers who clearly saw her now.</p><p>            Nephele collapsed to the ground, scooping her father’s body into her arms. There barely had been a moment to mourn before she was pulled off of him by her hair and dragged to her feet. She struggled in their grip, kicking and spitting curses in their faces. The soldiers dragged her to the men on horseback. Her glare was scathing, but it seemed to only cause the man in charge to smirk.</p><p>            “Pretty for a farm girl.” His cold eyes looked over before he turned one of his companions. “Don’t you think so?”</p><p>            It could have been the tears in her eyes, or the onset of exhaustion, but the leader’s companion’s form seemed to flicker in her vision. Like the horizon on a hot day. It was like his form was both too big and too small, making her head spin. His eyes almost looked red as he looked her over, brought out by the splash of white war paint—no, the man’s face was clean. Gods, she was seeing things. An odd smile tugged at the man’s lips as he leaned in to whisper something to the leader.</p><p>            “Ha! She would.” The leader motioned to the soldiers. “Tie the girl up. Waste to let such a thing die in the fields.”</p><p>            “No!!”</p><p>            Nephele managed to turn enough in time to see Thales force his way into the crowd.</p><p>            “Let go of her!” He reached out but was quickly grabbed by two soldiers and pulled away.</p><p>            The leader clicked his tongue, annoyed by the interruption, and gestured to a soldier. With a nod, the soldier pulled out his sword.</p><p>            “Stop!” Nephele shouted, struggling in the men’s hold. “Stop, stop, stop, PLEASE!”</p><p>            But the soldier paid her no mind. Thales locked eyes with her, an apology on his tongue that never had a chance to leave. She watched the light fade from his eyes as the blade pierced him, body discarded without care once he collapsed.</p><p>            “We’re finished here.” The commander called. “Make sure everything is burned to the ground. Bring the girl.”</p><p>            Nephele was frozen in place, watching the blood of her brother mix with the dirt below. She felt empty, numb, and yet her body shook. Nervous laughter bubbled out, causing a few soldiers to look at her like she was insane.</p><p>            “Did you hear me, I said bring the girl.”</p><p>            The two soldiers did not respond, their grips slacking before falling to the ground unconscious. Nephele’s fingers dug into her hair, scratching and pulling painfully as she doubled over, laughter escaping her without pause. A pulse shook the ground as her laughter turned into a wail. The horses whinnied, stumbling back away from the unnatural energy as more soldiers collapsed, barely able to draw their weapons before falling.</p><p>            “What in the heavens…?” The leader watched in astonishment as he tried to gain back control of his horse.</p><p>            With shaking hands, Nephele pulled a spear from a sleeping soldier’s grip, slamming it down on the soldier who dared pull a sword on her brother. What she lacked in strength she made up for in ferocity, striking the soldier over and over until blood splattered on her chiton. Once satisfied, her brightly glowing eyes fixated on the commander. The few remaining soldiers drew their weapons on her, but those who got close enough to attack suffered the same fate as the rest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>            “<em>Sorceress</em>…” The leader growled out; voice tinged in fear. “Kill her!”</p><p>            Nephele’s voice cried out in rage as she rushed the horses, so focused on the one who ordered Thales’ demise she didn’t notice the archer readying his bow.</p><p>            In the back of her mind, she noticed the man with the shimmering outline’s face had twisted into surprised delight. She had no time to register the thought as pain bloomed in her head and the world was plunged into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>            The fires were still burning when Hermes arrived at the scene. Wars were busy times for the psychopomp, especially when Thanatos cared so little to witness such violent deaths. Not that Hermes liked it any better, but someone had to pick up the poor shades calling out amongst the carnage.</p><p>            It was odd to find such a cluster of warriors out in front of what appeared to be just a normal farmhouse, but there they were, their shades looking around in bewilderment as if they died without knowing why. Perhaps they didn’t, as the swift god soon realized few of the bodies had been injured in any fatal way. Like they all suffered some sort of spontaneous stroke.</p><p>            Hermes watched the foreign army collect their dead as he scooped up the shades with calming whispers and swift hands, frowning when he realized that they were arranging the bodies on the carts as if they were still alive. How odd.</p><p>            A wail from behind caught his attention and he turned to find what must have been the two unlucky farmers who lived here. The clearly older one held the younger one tight as he wailed, reaching out for one of the only other bodies that wasn’t a soldier. Hermes blinked at the body, a woman? He opened his bag and shuffled through the new souls he had just gathered. No, no female shades among the soldiers. He couldn’t have just missed her, that had never happened before and would certainly look bad on his record if he had just let some shade slip by his notice.</p><p>            A flash of green had Hermes smiling as Death appeared. “Ah, Thanatos, didn’t think I’d see you here, knowing your queasiness over violence and all—“ Thanatos passed him without a word, lowering to kneel on the ground next to the body of the missing woman. “Funny about that one, soul seems to have vanished before I even got here.”</p><p>            Thanatos looked up at him, the pain in his eyes startling the messenger god. He opened his mouth to speak when the young farmer’s wailing interrupted.</p><p>            “Get away from her!” The shade shrieked, pulling out of his father’s embrace to run over. “Don’t touch her!”</p><p>            Thanatos was impassive as always as the shade did his best to push him away, strength laughable in his ghostly state. He watched silently as the shade punched and shoved at him desperately, the shade’s father in too much of a state of shock to do anything about it.</p><p>            “This is your fault!!” Death visibly froze at the accusation, “What did you do to her?! Where is she?! <em>Where is she?!</em>”</p><p>            Hermes frowned at the emotional display, circling the scene a couple times before settling into a hover where he could watch Than’s face. “I’m gonna to need you to tell me what’s going on, mate. I’m behind as it is without mortals disappearing on me.”</p><p>            Than’s eyes fluttered closed with a sigh before turning to the angry shade, grabbing his chin firmly to still him. If the shade had any need for breath anymore, he would have been hyperventilating. “Did you love her?”</p><p>            Spectral tears streamed down the shade’s face. “Of course! She is my sister! Why isn’t she here?! What did you do to her?!”</p><p>            “I didn’t do anything. She…” Death’s frown twitched deeper. “Your sister was my brother in mortal form. She… has likely gone off to be reborn again.”</p><p>            Thanatos could feel Hermes’ shocked gaze boring into him, but his focus was on the shade as the young man’s expression slipped from confusion, to angry disbelief, and finally to wide-eyed realization. The shade’s hands dropped from where he had been trying to claw Death’s hand from his face. “Hyp…nos…? Her dreams… she… why…?”</p><p>            Than grimaced, standing up and looking away. “I don’t have an answer. I’ll… make sure you have a proper burial. For his… her sake.”</p><p>            The shade stared down at his sister before slowly drifting back to his dad, head resting on the older man’s shoulder.</p><p>            “Wow well I don’t have the time to unpack all of that, but are you two ready to go?” Hermes reached out his hand towards the two shades. They looked at him before nodding, allowing themselves to be packed up into his bag. Once they were tucked away, he turned back to Thanatos. “So what’s this about your little bro?”</p><p>            “I don’t really want to talk about it.”</p><p>            “Uh huh.”</p><p>            The crunch of footsteps caused them both to look over towards where the remnants of the invading army were still gathering the casualties.</p><p>            “Ah, dearest Death, I was hoping you would grace us with your presence.” Ares made for an impressive figure amongst the smoke and dying firelight.</p><p>            Thanatos snarled, grip tightening on his scythe. “You promised me…”</p><p>            “I promised you I would <em>attempt</em> to keep your brother alive.” The war god flashed a smile, fingertips playing with the edge of his sword as they always did when he was faced with something that particularly interested him. “If things had gone smoothly, she would have been a pretty war prize by now.”</p><p>            “<em>WHAT?!</em>” Thanatos charged at him, grabbing Ares’s neck with fury in his eyes, “You would have had him <em>defiled</em> over just calling off the damn war like I asked of you?!”</p><p>            Ares’ voice was calm as ever, “I told you plainly that was out of the question.” He gripped the Chthonic god’s wrist with a smirk, “Now when were <em>you</em> going to tell me your brother held so much power?”</p><p>            “What?” Than blinked.</p><p>            Ares motioned to the bodies of his soldiers. “Little Sleep took out this entire phalanx and their peltast scouts without lifting a finger. Had he engaged in the real battle I dare say my aid may not have been enough to win this war.”</p><p>            Thanatos looked at the soldiers as if for the first time. “… Hypnos did this?” He frowned, brows knitting as he truly looked at the bodies. “Their hearts are still beating… but they’re empty?”</p><p>            “Yep!!” Hermes took that moment to zip closer, offering Thanatos a look at the souls in his bag. “They’re all in here. I was wondering how all of them went braindead at once but now it looks like Hypnos knocked them out so bad their minds shut down completely. The bodies are like an unmanned ship at sea, without someone at the helm they’ll deteriorate pretty fast. Fools the mortals enough to think they’re alive though, poor sods.”</p><p>            Ares clicked his tongue, “Fascinating… truly fascinating. Decimation without a drop of blood.”</p><p>            Thanatos did not like how Ares was looking at the body his brother had occupied only hours earlier. “Doesn’t sound like something that would appeal to you.”</p><p>            “Perhaps. I do enjoy the mess of bloodshed.” Ares smirked, licking away a bit of his own ichor from a cut on his finger. “But I can always appreciate a new way of dealing death, my dear associate. The possibilities are… intriguing. I must admit I never considered sleep to be of much use.”</p><p>            “Tch,” Than moved away from the war god with a huff, scooping up Hypnos’s mortal body and holding her close. “Regardless, you failed my request. Stay away from him in the future.”</p><p>            “I make no promises.” Ares hummed in amusement.</p><p>            Death incarnate glared before vanishing. Once he was gone, Hermes let out a sigh and leaned back in the air.</p><p>            “Well, that was quite the eventful meeting but I better be off. Got more of your mess to clean up, hm~” But before he could speed off, Ares grabbed his wrist, “What?”</p><p>            Ares smiled, “Do let me know if you run across our little Sleep again during your travels, my kin. I wish to observe his abilities more in the future.”</p><p>            Hermes looked Ares up and down questioningly before giving him half a smirk and a salute, “Sure thing, boss.”</p><p>            Satisfied, Ares let him go and watched the messenger speed off into the distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Never imbedded art in one of these before. <br/>Hope it's not too weird.</p><p>One reincarnation down... u-u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Photios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Zagreus found Than sulking in Hypnos’ bedroom. His silent gazing over the river Styx replaced by gazing over his brother’s still form. He didn’t even look up as the prince closed the door behind him.</p><p>            “Hey Than.”</p><p>            “I’m a terrible brother, aren’t I?”</p><p>            He blinked up at Thanatos. Death’s expression was pinched, gauntleted fingers digging into his bicep as he hovered in the air with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>            “Than…”</p><p>            “Even after you helped me notice I was… perhaps being a bit harsh with him. I just went back to old habits, didn’t I?”</p><p>            Zagreus didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t as if he was exactly <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>            “What was I supposed to think about him? He never took anything seriously. He needed his hand held at every decision. His mind was like a cracked vase, unable to remember a dammed thing. Made work <em>harder</em> for Lord Hades.”</p><p>            “Than.”</p><p>            “Didn’t have an ounce of respect in him. Obsessed over completely pointless things.”</p><p>            “<em>Than</em>.”</p><p>            “So embarrassingly casual I’m <em>glad</em> he slept through the feast or I fear he would have insulted the Olympians. Kept calling Mother Nyx mom like he was still a damn child even though it’s been eons. The only thing he ever grew out of was his irritating constant insistence on touching people.”</p><p>            “Thanatos!” Death startled at Zagreus’ shout. “Gods… I get it, you don’t understand him. Have you ever considered that perhaps he’s Not You?”</p><p>            “What do you mean, of course he’s not me.”</p><p>            “Then why are you putting him against <em>your</em> standards?” The prince’s laurels burned a bit brighter. “You know, sometimes when you and Nyx talk about him it’s just like how Father spoke to me.”</p><p>            Thanatos stilled, staring down at Zagreus.</p><p>            “Honestly no one should be held up to your standards, Than. Do you know how I felt when Father kept saying how I should be more like you? It’s not a great feeling!”</p><p>            Death slowly sank to the ground, feet touching the plush carpeting. “But it’s…”</p><p>            “Is it different for him?” Zagreus interrupted, unable to keep from snapping a bit, “Is it really? As far as I can tell you all keep trying to shove him in a mold he doesn’t fit in! Just because he’s different than you!” He took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. “Than, when’s the last time you told Hypnos you loved him?”</p><p>            Than blinked before he turned back to the bed. His brow knit in thought. The silence stretched on for far too long before Zagreus sighed.</p><p>            “I figured as much.” The prince huffed, “Told Nyx you loved her just last week though. And the week before. And the week before. You think Hypnos didn’t notice?”</p><p>            “He doesn’t pay attention to anything.”</p><p>            “Ah yes of course he doesn’t. Because if he did it would explain maybe why Chaos said he felt so unloved he decided to do this whole stunt.”</p><p>            Than flinched and Zagreus only felt a little bad about it. After a moment, Thanatos mumbled, almost too soft for the prince to hear. “I just don’t know what he wanted from me.”</p><p>            “I think he was genuinely happy when you told him you were sorry for making him believe you hated him.</p><p>            “Was he really?”</p><p>            “…” Zagreus glanced over at Hypnos’s body. “I can’t say I know anything for sure anymore, but… he always gave the impression that he really cared about you and Nyx. Though also perhaps that he didn’t feel it was always reciprocated.”</p><p>            “I don’t know about Mother Nyx but I told him plenty of times I was pleased with his improvement.”</p><p>            “At work.”</p><p>            “Yes?</p><p>            The prince sighed. “Maybe he just wanted some acknowledgement that you cared about him in ways that wasn’t just his work output?”</p><p>            “And how do you suppose I do that, Zag?”</p><p>            “Ugh, I don’t know, give him a nectar sometimes?”</p><p>            “That’s your solution for everything.”</p><p>            Zagreus threw up his hands, “I’m just throwing out ideas! Maybe a souvenir where you’re like ‘I was out working but I saw this and thought of you’ or something?”</p><p>            Than balked, “I don’t think about him during work.”</p><p>            “Wow okay, nevermind then.”</p><p>            “I usually think of you.”</p><p>            Zagreus glanced over at Death, who seemed to be boring a hole into his brother’s bedding with his eyes. He gave him a half-smile. “That’s sweet, Than. Not helpful for Hypnos though.”</p><p>            Thanatos sighed, “I know.”</p><p>            The prince fell silent for a moment, eyes drifting to Hypnos’ still face and the new purple eye on his forehead. Nyx hadn’t been able to guess more than they had already done. It was from Chaos, that much was obvious. The reason? Perhaps only Chaos knew for now.</p><p>            “… I think we should see Master Chaos.”</p><p>            Thanatos stiffened beside him. “What? Why?”</p><p>            “Well, you said you didn’t know what Hypnos wanted. I’m almost certain Master Chaos does. Apparently, Hypnos confessed a lot of things to them.”</p><p>            His lips pressed into a thin line, apprehensive, but after a moment, he nodded. “All right, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>            It was written that a plague befell an unfortunate city for 8 years. Not a disease born plague, but a plague of the mind, of restlessness and nightmares. No one within the city knew peace. Doctors and Oracles were consulted in desperation, to no result. The city slowly went mad as sleeplessness took its toll. Aggression ruled the streets, order barely contained by those who managed to keep their wits.</p><p>            Outside the city’s walls, people whispered of a curse laid upon the city for its past sins. Those who could leave finally found their peace, but many were barred from entry to other cities for fear they would bring the curse with them.</p><p>            One day, the curse was suddenly lifted without fanfare. The city celebrated in relief, still without knowledge of why such a fate befell their poor city. Unnoticed to all, a young homeless boy had starved to death in an alley. The body would be disposed of sometime later, never to be linked to the mysterious phenomenon.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>            Prince Photios was born to the king and queen of a strong costal city. He was their first child, loved and spoiled beyond belief. His soft seafoam curls, much unlike either of his parents, were seen as a good omen from Posiedon.</p><p>            At age 5 it was discovered he was truly blessed by the gods, able to heal anyone of troubled sleep with just a touch of his hand, when he cured his queen mother’s long-suffering nightmares. He helped all who asked, not caring about their status or what tributes they could bring. The prince had no need for tribute when his own standing gave him everything he could ever want, though the King and Queen often took such compensations in his stead. With his soft looks and bubbly demeanor, he became the crown jewel of the city, known for his kindness, generosity, and long afternoon naps.</p><p>            Only those within the palace walls knew that underneath those sweet smiles was a horribly spoiled brat.</p><p>            Prince Photios’s public face and voice were well trained, but the palace staff knew better. The boy had never been told no in his life, and no one dared scold him. He threatened specially crafted nightmares at the slightest hint he wouldn’t get his way, and they were not empty threats. Not that he was particularly cruel by any means. A servant tripping and spilling wine on his chiton would only receive a laugh. A misstep in respectful language he waved away. But Gods in Olympus forgive he who lectured him for falling asleep during a lesson or told him it was too early or late to eat. Even his own parents would end to his will at the drop of a hat.</p><p>            The prince did his duties at his own pace, and there was little anyone could do about it. And yet he still did them, no matter how annoying he thought the duty to be.</p><p>            That was how he found himself walking to Poseidon’s temple by himself, wine offering in hand. Every year he was to make an offering to the sea god, as his mother was convinced his blessings stemmed from him. There were even rumors swirling around of him being sired by the god, though thankfully his mother at least knew that one wasn’t true.</p><p>            It was hard to argue that he didn’t look somewhat the part of a demigod. As he blossomed into a young man many praised his youthful beauty. Yet Photios, in a rare case of humility, did not agree with the praise. Demigods were immaculate, living statues of male perfection and beauty. Compared to such artwork the prince found himself lacking. Too skinny, too tall, too stout of face and too wide a mouth. Too many imperfections to be a true demigod, just a human with a gift that was most certainly not born from Poseidon. His hair was the only thing he truly felt pride in, and he took great care in keeping his curls as soft as the clouds in his dreams. It reached past his shoulders now, a full mane of wild, silvery curls.</p><p>            He wondered if Master Chaos would tell him why he had such powers one day… The strange being always seemed to find a way to avoid the question.</p><p>            “Wah!” The prince’s foot caught on the steps to the temple, too occupied with his own thoughts to watch where he was going. He recovered with no harm done and all the wine still within its offering chalice, thank the fates.</p><p>            If the priests of the temple noticed his blunder or the slight tint of embarrassment on his face as he entered the building proper, they made no comment, bowing and leaving the inner chamber so the prince could attend to his prayers. With a heavy sigh he set the chalice down by the pool at the statue of Poseidon’s feet and knelt down on the cool marble.</p><p>            “Lord Poseidon, I offer this gift to you as thanks for our city’s continued prosperity. Please continue to protect our ships as they sail across your domain.”</p><p>            Photios sat in silence for a couple minutes, staring idly into the pool before him. Its rippling waters distorted the statues’ visage, almost making it look like the stone face was smiling. He leaned back with a huff, glancing back to the entrance where the priests had gone. He was never quite sure how long he should hang out before it was convincing enough that he put more effort into these offerings than a small prayer. At least the temple was quiet.</p><p>            The prince yawned, reaching for the chalice and taking a small sip of the wine. Mm, good batch. Would go great with a snack and a nap in the sun, which was exactly what he planned on doing once he got back to the palace.</p><p>            A blue light rose from the pool. Photios froze, lips still to the cup as he watched the light grow and swirl around the room. It plunged itself into the giant statue and the whole sculpture glowed with such light the price had to shield his eyes. When the light faded the statue had been replace by a man of immense size. His features looked nothing like the sculpture, but his hair and beard swirled through the air like water, a trident resting casually upon his shoulders.</p><p>            There was no mistaking the god Poseidon.</p><p>            “Ah ha! The little one I have heard so much about!” The god’s voice boomed in the echoey hall, hurting the prince’s ears, and nearly knocking him over.</p><p>            “GAH!” Photios yelped, fumbling with the chalice until it slipped from his fingertips, crashing to the floor and spilling the wine all around. He swore under his breath as he scrambled to pick it back up.</p><p>            “Oh ho?” He could feel Poseidon’s eyes bearing down on him. “Photios, was it? Can you truly see me, little prince?”</p><p>            “I-oh-u-um,” The prince fumbled over his words, nearly shrieking from nerves when the god bent down on one knee to look at him closer. “Th-That’s uh, me, Lord Poseidon! Uh what… are you doing here? Sir?”</p><p>            The god blinked at him in surprise at the human’s blunt question before throwing his head back in a full body laugh. “No need to be so tongue tied, little one! I came to see this prince I’ve heard so many rumors about!”</p><p>            Shakily, Photios stood up. “Rumors, my lord?”</p><p>            “That you’re one of my children.” The god laughed when the young man’s face scrunched up. He reached down to lift up the prince’s chin with a large finger. “They’re clearly misinformed, I would remember siring such a beauty.”</p><p>            The prince grew as dark as the wine he spilled. “Th-thank you, my Lord.”</p><p>            “Still…” Poseidon stroked his beard thoughtfully, leaning upon his trident. “That you can see me like this proves you are part divine. No god has come to claim you?”</p><p>            Photios shook his head, curls bouncing about his shoulders. “No, Sir.”</p><p>            “Any abilities you’ve inherited?”</p><p>            “Ah, yes. I can manipulate dreams, my Lord,” He bowed low, not wanting to watch the god analyze him. “And put those who have trouble sleeping to sleep.”</p><p>            “… Sleep?” He heard the god rumble above him, “Curious. None of my kin can grant such abilities, it would appear Hypnos himself has blessed you. Strange, those Chthonics rarely meddle upstairs.”</p><p>            “Hypnos…” Photios repeated. “I do not know what I or my mother did to win Sleep Incarnate’s favor, though.”</p><p>            Poseidon chuckled with a dismissive wave, “Never met him myself, but from what I’ve heard he is quite the unique fellow.” He suddenly paused, causing the prince to look up at him curiously. The sea god’s face was scrunched as if trying to remember something just out of reach.</p><p>            Photios was about to inquire what was wrong when Poseidon once again let out a hearty laugh, slapping the prince’s shoulder with such force he almost went flying.</p><p>            “You know, my nephew has been looking for a mortal just like you! One with influence over sleep. Ares will be thrilled to find you’re here!”</p><p>            “Ares?!” The prince squeaked, eyes wide. “Wh-what would Lord Ares want with me? This… My city is a peaceful state!”</p><p>            “No idea, little prince! But he has been asking around for quite some time! I’ll let him know post-haste!”</p><p>            “I-wh-wait!” Photios’s protests went unnoticed as the god of the sea stood up, visage changing back to the old statue with a bright flash of light and the smell of salt water.</p><p>            The prince suddenly felt weak, sinking down onto the cold marble. Ares? THE Lord Ares? He had barely gotten over the shock of meeting a real, true god in person, and now the god of War wished to see him? Fear gripped him in a way he had never felt before. He was no warrior. His trainers had done their best to teach him basic combat, but his abilities were significantly lacking.</p><p>            He set the chalice down next to the pool as he breathed slowly, trying to slow his racing heart. Outside the temple hall, he could hear the priests returning. He couldn’t let them see him so out of sorts. Photios stood up quickly, dusting off his chiton and placing his trademark smile on his face. Exchanging parting words with the priests took little time and he was off, making his way back to the palace swifter than he’d ever made the journey before.</p><p>            The prince found his mother in her private quarters fussing over some embroidery she was working on.</p><p>            “Mom…”</p><p>            The queen looked up with a smile that faded quickly as she saw her son’s tense expression. “Photios?” Her embroidery was quickly moved to the side and forgotten as she opened her arms. Photios took her invitation without hesitation, collapsing over her lap and hugging her tight. She murmured soft nothings as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Dearest, my light, my star, what is wrong?”</p><p>            “I think I did something wrong.” Photios’ voice was muffled by the fabric of her peplos.</p><p>            Her delicate fingers did not stop stroking his head, “What do you mean? Did you drink all the offering wine again?”</p><p>            He shook his head, “I thought about it, but… Mom… Lord Poseidon spoke to me.”</p><p>            The queen’s hand stilled. “Child…?”</p><p>            “I… He… He was quite jovial; I don’t think I offended him but.” He looked up, looking for his mother’s wisdom. “Mom, he said Ares was looking for me.”</p><p>            Her eyes went wide, her complexion draining, “Lord Ares?”</p><p>            Photios nodded, hands gripping her peplos tighter. “He didn’t say why. But… But mom what am I supposed to do? Lord Poseidon said he’d tell Ares where I am I… I’m not a warrior, why would he want to see me. Did I offend him? Have I doomed everyone?”</p><p>            “Shh, shh,” His mother cooed, cupping his face in her hands. He was shaking, barely soothed by the circles her thumbs rubbed over his cheeks. “Everything will be fine, my love, but you must be brave. His intentions are sure to become clear when he shows himself to you. Remember to behave yourself, do not offend him, and do as he asks of you. Yet stay alert, the gods are rarely straightforward with their demands.”</p><p>            “I’ll… I’ll try my best.” Photios swallowed thickly, not really feeling better at all.</p><p>            The queen kissed his forehead tenderly. “I know you will. For now, why don’t you relax with your attendants. I am sure they can help distract you from fretting over this for too long. Don’t just hide away in your sanctuary, you’ll worry yourself to death.”</p><p>            He sighed, eyes fluttering closed. “I’ll try.”</p><p>            With a smile, his mother slid her hands to his shoulders, giving them a squeeze and helping him stand once more. “Why don’t you take some of the good wine with you, too?”</p><p>            That got a small smile back on his face, at least.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Monday Funday<br/>I think I already linked this in another chapter but I forget so since they've all been introduced now, <a href="https://twitter.com/Ras_ArtnDesign/status/1357207261085528064?s=20">the Hypni:</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shorter but early chapter asdfkjahdfkh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Photios sighed heavily as he rested his head on the strong, muscular thighs of one of his attendants. Once he had grown old enough to gain an interest in others, he had been very specific on who he wanted to attend him. Though he had little physical strength himself he greatly admired it in others, and wanted to be surrounded by beautiful, strong bodies at all times. His entourage consisted of both men and women who could throw him around like a sack of potatoes if they so wanted (and sometimes indulged in).</p><p>            “Prince, what is the matter?” The young man whose thighs had become the prince’s current favorite pillows offered him a grape, which he happily took from his fingers. His voice was deep and smooth as butter, quite the opposite of the prince’s own often squeaky tones.</p><p>            “Nothing, Alexis. Just tired.” Photios smiled up at him, but only got a raised eyebrow in return.</p><p>            Across from them, lounging on another set of cushions, another stunning beauty snorted into her wine cup. Myrto was the only woman in their small group, but she could just as easily crush an intruder as the others. Photios lazily watched the light wrap around the defined muscles of her banded arms. A work of art just like Alexis. “You’re always tired, Prince. This is different.”</p><p>            Photios just hummed noncommittally. “Is it?”</p><p>            “You’re so tense,” His third attendant, Kallias, scooted himself over to start massaging the prince’s feet, pulling a small groan out of him. Kallias was thinner than Alexis, but was similarly toned. “Usually after a glass of wine you’re completely boneless.” Alexis offered Kallias a grape as well and he took it gladly, “Is your father bothering you about marriage again?”</p><p>            “You can’t put it off forever, you know.” Myrto refilled her cup. “I’m sure there are many girls dying to be your bride out there.”</p><p>            “And you’re not one of them?” Photios gave her a lazy smile. The question got him a flick on the nose. He laughed, glad to avoid the true topic in his mind. “I’m just not really interested in marriage, really. Not now.”</p><p>            Alexis took a drag from his own cup. “The fact that you haven’t got a lover is becoming quite the topic of interest in the city. Your father had quite the reputation as a breaker of hearts when he was your age, apparently.”</p><p>            Photios made a face at that, his father’s exploits were of no interest to him. “I’m sure he and mother expected me to take one of you as a lover or something.”</p><p>            Kallias hummed, leaning over to rest his head on Alexis’ shoulder. “The offer still stands, if you ever want to.”</p><p>            The prince’s smile softened, gold eyes looking between the two men. “Ah, I couldn’t. You two are made for each other as it is. I don’t want to get between that.”</p><p>            “You wouldn’t.” Alexis’ tone was firm, hand running through his curls. Photios had to turn his head to look away.</p><p>            “Thank you both, but I cant accept.”</p><p>            “All right.” Kallias’ said softly, patting the prince’s leg. “We’ll be here if you change your mind, though.”</p><p>            Photios smiled, but his gaze was far away. He scooted himself off of Alexis to refill his own cup, startling the group as he downed the whole cup in one go. As he filled his cup again Myrto pulled him down into her lap, concern painting her sharp features.</p><p>            “Seriously, my prince, what is the matter?” She turned his chin to look at her. “You usually have no trouble throwing your woes upon us.”</p><p>            He tried to stare her down, but the haze of alcohol was making it too difficult to keep up his smile. “… Sometimes I wonder if I am capable of feeling eros as I see you all do. My heart races from your beauty, it truly does… but I don’t… desire… anything more than this. What we have now.”</p><p>            Myrto frowned, running her thumb under his lip to wipe away some spilled wine. “There is more to life than the urges of the body, and many more ways to love.”</p><p>            The prince sighed, resting his forehead on her shoulder. His arms raised to hook around her neck, snuggling into her with a huff. “I guess so…”</p><p>            She returned the hug, broad hand rubbing his back. The rustling sound of shifting pillows announced the approach of Kallias and Alexis, who’s arms joined Myrto’s in embracing their prince. Photios shivered lightly at the attention. He couldn’t bring up the truth of his mind’s wanderings, the future meeting he was to have with one of the most terrifying gods upon Olympus, but for now at least, within his companions’ arms, he felt safe.</p><p>            "You want to get some pastries from the kitchen?"</p><p>            Photios let out a needy little whine, "<em>Gods</em> yes."</p><p>            His attendants all chuckled, leaving his heart warm.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>            Thanatos looked around at the star-speckled sea in unease as he and Zagreus landed in Primordial Chaos’ domain. The ancient god’s form could not be seen within the expanse, but there was little doubt they were aware of their presence.</p><p>            “No need to be so tense. Master Chaos is quite amiable.”</p><p>            “Forgive me if I’m unable to believe that, Zag.”</p><p>            Zagreus pouted and was about to respond when the multitudes of Chaos’s voice rang through the darkness.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Do not fret, Son of Hades. For a being who deals in absolutes, it is only natural to be wary of those who dislike order.&gt;</em></strong> The visage of Chaos formed above them, filling up the mockery of a sky. Their many eyes focused on Thanatos as the god grabbed his scythe in defense before the image rippled, shrinking until the primordial god was only perhaps a head taller than Hades himself. <strong><em>&lt;Is that better, Death Incarnate?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Than’s hand didn’t leave his scythe, though the grip relaxed by a fraction. “What did you do to my brother?”</p><p>            Chaos tilted their head only slightly. <strong><em>&lt;That is not the question you came to ask. You are already aware of Sleep’s situation.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Thanatos couldn’t help but grit his teeth, nearly snarling at Chaos. Zagreus reached up to squeeze his shoulder in reassurance. After a moment, Death managed to relax minutely.</p><p>            “Why… why would he trust you and not his immediate family with this? Why didn’t he talk to me?!”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Tell me first, Son of Nyx, when have you allowed him to speak to you of personal matters? And what would you have said if he told you he was sad?&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “I…” The silence that settled nearly echoed in the darkness around them, only the occasional drip of distant water breaking it up. Than clenched his fist as he stared at the floor, unable to remember the last time he allowed his twin to speak of nonsense for any meaningful length of time.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;I believe you have found your answer yourself.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “But… but why YOU?”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;It is true I lack as much understanding of mortal feelings, if not more so, but perhaps he found comfort in a third party who had little reason to find shame in the things he deemed as flaws. Or in truth the things you and your mother deemed as flaws.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “Is that how you tricked him into this stupid bargain? Pretending to sympathize?”</p><p>            Chaos’s eyes slowly blinked, a motion Zagreus wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the god do. <strong><em>&lt;It seems you are skilled at making assumptions of others. There was no trick. I merely asked him what he desired most, and then I offered to help him fulfill that desire.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “You really think allowing him to die over and over will help him?!”</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Death is only but a miniscule part of what he will experience firsthand. Living the struggles of mortals will likely aid him in understanding his own mortal feelings, and in turn will likely aid him in his role as Sleep. Mortal minds are a key aspect to his realm. Understanding their hopes and fears will only strengthen his abilities.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            “What use would that be?” Thanatos spat, “He already has a job to do within the house.”</p><p>            The gaze of Chaos’s many eyes burned in a way Zagreus couldn’t put a finger on. Even Than flinched under it. Their form grew once again to fill the sky. Somehow the space felt even darker, though the prince was certain nothing had changed.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;How disappointing.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            A portal flashed open at the end of the platform.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Sleep’s influence far exceeds your own, his realm more vast than even the Goddess Nyx’s domain. Yet you all treat him like a fool. You say you love him and yet dismiss his very being.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            The platform shook, sending ripples out through the waters of Primordial Chaos. Zagreus latched his other hand on Than’s arm to keep his balance.</p><p>            <strong><em>&lt;Leave, Death. Your presence is unwelcome in this space.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            Zag’s eyes widened. Though Chaos’s expression never changed, their tone had never sounded so displeased. He tugged on Than’s arm, leading to the portal out.</p><p>            “Uh, let’s get going. Pleasure to see you as usual, Master Chaos!”</p><p>            The being’s eyes snapped to Zagreus, as if they forgot his presence. <strong><em>&lt;Yes. Goodbye, Son of Hades.&gt;</em></strong></p><p>            He kept a strong grip on Than’s arm as they were pulled through the portal, being dropped off in some deserted location in Tartarus. Zagreus let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, finally releasing Thanatos.</p><p>            “Blood and darkness… Never seen them emote so much. How’d you accomplish that?” The prince turned to his boyfriend with a smile that fell away in an instant. “Than?”</p><p>            Death Incarnate was shaking, head tilted down so his hair covered his eyes. His jaw was clenched so hard the prince was momentarily concerned he’d crack bone.</p><p>            “Hey… hey.” Zagreus lightly gripped Than’s biceps before stroking his arms. “Than, look at me. It went all right all things considered, yeah?”</p><p>            Death Incarnate raised his head at the prince’s coaxing. The pain in his eyes was raw, startling Zag into silence. It was so familiar, and Zagreus slowly realized this must have been how Thanatos had looked when he had first left to escape to the surface, before he had hid his face behind his cold mask to confront him.</p><p>            Biting back a choked sound, Thanatos hid his face with his ungloved hand. His voice painfully strained when he finally spoke. “I’m such a goddamned fool.”</p><p>            Green light bathed the room as Zagreus scrambled to get a hold on him again.</p><p>            “Hey hey heyhey Than, wait-!“</p><p>            And with a burst of spectral wings, he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Zagreus found Charon’s shop at the Temple more occupied than usual. Lord Hermes was lounging on one of the item pedestals, leg bouncing and expression uncharacteristically serious as he whispered a mile a minute to Charon. From the darkness of the smoke plumes circling the boatman, Zagreus could tell he was less than pleased about the conversation.</p>
<p>            “Lord Hermes, pleasure to catch you up here.” The prince raised a hand in greeting, letting his spear dissipate.</p>
<p>            “Oh hey, Coz.” Hermes leaned back, a forced smile on his lips as he tried to look more relaxed. He reminded him of Hypnos in that way… always smiling… “How’s things downstairs?”</p>
<p>            “Bit dreary, if I’m honest.” Zagreus nervously ran a hand through his hair, trying to not sound too desperate with his next question. “Any news…?”</p>
<p>            The messenger god glanced at Charon quickly before crossing his legs and sitting up straighter. “Funny you should ask. I was just filling my dear associate in on some topside gossip.”</p>
<p>            Zagreus perked up. “Oh?”</p>
<p>            “I guess I should start at the beginning then, hm?” Hermes looked off to the side as he thought, biting his lip slightly. With a hum he shifted and crossed his legs the opposite way. “All right just so everyone’s on the same page, and in case Miss Nyx asks, only two of us topside know anything about what’s going on with your friend’s little mortal adventure.” The god waved his hand dismissively, “Me, both by accident and at my dearest associate’s request, and Ares.”</p>
<p>            Zagreus frowned, “Ares?”</p>
<p>            “Thanatos tried to talk him out of that war he was doing. Didn’t work of course.” Hermes tilted his head with a smile. “No need to worry though, he hasn’t told anyone else! Sure you would’ve known by now if he had. Anyway, has dear old Thanatos filled you in on his brother’s status?”</p>
<p>            “No… He’s… avoided speaking on the topic since he found the girl Hypnos became. I… assume it ended as badly as he feared?”</p>
<p>            “Oh yeah, girl’s long dead. I know time’s a bit funny down here for you all, but that was like… 20 to 30 mortal years ago? Somewhere around there.”</p>
<p>            Zagreus blinked, “Huh? Already?”</p>
<p>            “Mmmhm, picked up ‘er father and brother myself… Dropped ‘em off in Erebus. No living family and all. War’s never been kind to those of lesser means, you know? Think Than was supposed to do something about that but I just bring them here.”</p>
<p>            Zag’s brows knit, “Erebus? That’s not fair.”</p>
<p>            “Knnnnngh… Hhhhssss…” Charon’s grumble startled the prince, not catching the meaning but clearly feeling the rumble of the boatman’s displeasure.</p>
<p>            “Been the rules since before your father came down here,” Hermes interpreted, “Pay with obols or wait until this big softy takes pity on you.” He grinned, patting Charon’s side. The boatman only responded with an annoyed huff. “Besides, like I said they might not even be down there anymore if Thanatos kept his promise.”</p>
<p>            “… But what does all that have to do with your new gossip?”</p>
<p>            “I’m getting to that!” Hermes huffed. His pout made him look even younger than he already did, it was hard to remember he was centuries older than Zagreus at times. “So, it turns out Hypnos left quite the impression on Ares. He didn’t tell anyone what’s going on, but he DID ask everyone to let him know if they ever heard about a mortal with sleep powers. And what do you know, Uncle Poseidon just found one. Some pretty little prince of a costal kingdom.”</p>
<p>            “Hypnos is a prince?”</p>
<p>            “Seems like it. Quite a step up from farm girl and starving orphan, gotta say.”</p>
<p>            “Starving <em>what?</em>”</p>
<p>            “Oh, yeah he had a brief run in another city. Didn’t last long. You would not <em>believe</em> how messed up that city was.” Hermes narrated with his hands, “People going crazy or dying from exhaustion left and right. Really makes you realize how important sleep is to mortals.”</p>
<p>            Zagreus rubbed the back of his neck. “I… never really thought about it much.”</p>
<p>            “Neither did Ares. Coz’s obsessed now, haven’t seen him this excited since he found out you had that gun thing.”</p>
<p>            “So… What, is he going to try and get Hypnos to play in another war or?”</p>
<p>            Hermes shrugged. “Dunno. We don’t really talk much. But I DO know Than didn’t want him to meddle anymore with Hypnos’s mortal incarnations and the Big Guy might go mental if Ares does anything funny.” He ignored Charon’s groan of protest to the wording, “So it’d probably be good to let Than know what’s up if he hasn’t found out yet.”</p>
<p>            “Okay, I’ll tell him.”</p>
<p>            With a wave, Zag headed off towards his routine Satyr extermination. Leaving the Styx Boatman and his associate alone in the temple entrance. Charon let out a dark, heavy patch of smoke, leaning his weight on his oar.</p>
<p>            “Aw, come on big guy…” Hermes patted his associate’s arm before giving it a squeeze. “I think you’re allowed a break to go see your kid brother, yeah? Hades can’t get mad since it’s a family matter.”</p>
<p>            “Kkkkh… sssss…”</p>
<p>            “You were literally just telling me how you haven’t been able to see him since he got assigned that boring greeter role.”</p>
<p>            “Hhhhhhhhaaaaa… hnnnnaaaa” Charon looked away, twisting his grip on his oar.</p>
<p>            The wings on Hermes’s head stilled, folding against his head as he frowned. He stared distantly at some of the glowing boons around them. “I guess I can understand that. Seeing someone you care about in that condition…” Sighing, he rolled his head back to stare at the decorative ceiling. “You better go see him the second he wakes up, yeah? For both your sakes.”</p>
<p>            Charon nodded.</p>
<p>            Hermes watched him out of the corner of his eye for a moment before grinning. “In the meantime, I love hearing your stories about your brothers when they were kids. If you’re ever feeling like reminiscing. I wouldn’t have guessed you were such a good babysitter, boss~”</p>
<p>            Some of the tension left Charon’s shoulders as he wheezed out a chuckle. Hermes pushed himself off the pedestal and back into the air, playfully swiping at Charon’s hat. Charon, being very accustomed to the gesture by this point, ducked out of each easily.</p>
<p>            “Well Boss I gotta get going. Lots to do, as you know. Give Zag my regards. I’ll let you know if I hear anything new.”</p>
<p>            And with a quick spin around the Boatman’s form, and a soft pat to Cerberus’s more receptive snout, Hermes was off.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The realm of sleep had been remade by Photios’s hand. What was once fields of grass bordered by lush forests was now a vast ocean, and from the waters rose a large island. He covered it in poppies, his favorite flower and in the center he build a palace fit for a king. Every inch of the palace was filled with places to lounge. Beds, chaises, even the ground was strewn with pillows, blankets, and plush carpets. The halls were filled with sweet perfumes of incense, and every table had a spread of honeyed drinks and pastries. There was no wanting in Photios’s dream world. Everything he could ever want was at his fingertips at all times.</p>
<p>            In the very center of his palace was an open courtyard from which bubbled a spring of the strange misty dream water that clung to every corner of his dreams. It flowed out into a river, lazily flowing down to meet and mix with the surrounding ocean.</p>
<p>            The spring had appeared on its own, one of the very few things Photios could not control in this world. Chaos had explained that it was the center of this realm, the true origin of the Lethe. The prince couldn’t argue, though he found it strange it was within his dream. Lord Hypnos never visited his dreams, and Chaos only smiled wistfully at his questions. If the god of sleep wouldn’t guard the spring, Photios supposed he could in his stead.</p>
<p>            He was lounging at the spring’s edge, laying in a bed of poppies and pillows and eating honeyed cake, when his odd dream guardian paid him a visit. With a stretch he sat up, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>            “Master Chaos!” Photios waved his hand and a few extra plush pillows in the god’s favorite ethereal purple appeared amongst the red poppies. The cake tray and drinks refilled themselves as well.</p>
<p>            Chaos hummed, gently floating down to set their small-bodied projection down on the pillows. <strong><em>&lt;Hello, Little Cloud. You have grown confidence in your abilities since we last spoke.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            The prince chuckled, licking honey from his fingers. “It took a while to get food to taste right. Want some?”</p>
<p>            Chaos tilted their head at the confection. <strong><em>&lt;A mortal concoction?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “Yeah, it’s sweet and I finally got the cake texture right!”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;I do not require sustenance.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “Neither do I here, it’s just for fun. And you can eat as much as you want and got get sick!”</p>
<p>            The corners of Chaos’s mouth twitched upward as they reached out and plucked a piece from the tray. They examined it curiously before parting their lips and placing the confection within. Photios watched with bated breath as the being took their time to savor the flavor, looking thoughtful.</p>
<p>            “So…” He couldn’t stand the silence, “What do you think?”</p>
<p>            Chaos swallowed and turned to the prince, though they remained silent for another moment as they considered their words. <strong><em>&lt;The texture is pleasant. The flavor is not unlike nectar, though much more viscous. It is also quite pleasant.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Photios’s face split in a wide smile, nearly bouncing in his seat. “I know right? My first few attempts made it super dense, but the lightness of the cake really makes it I think.” He took another large bite. “I’ve watched our bakers make it, but baking seems waaay too complicated for me. I’m glad I can just poof them into existence here.”</p>
<p>            The primordial’s eyes drifted to what appeared to be at least two other discarded trays among the poppies. He must have been eating for a while. <strong><em>&lt;Is something the matter, Little Cloud?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Photios choked on his piece of cake. Chaos’s lips turned upwards once again.</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;That would be an affirmative, am I correct?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            The prince looked away, licking the remnants of honey from his fingers again. “I… yeah… I don’t know.” He let out a sigh, laying back down on his plush blankets. “What do you know about Ares?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;The God of War. Rules some of mortals’ most violent urges. The only Olympian who still worships me, in his own way. Has an odd fascination with the underworld unlike most of his brethren. Why do you ask?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Photios frowned, worrying his lip between his teeth. Sometimes he wondered about this being who called themselves Chaos. Whether or not they were some strange figment of his imagination. But now, after meeting Poseidon face to face… who was he to doubt that they truly could be the primordial in human shape? “I met Lord Poseidon earlier… it seems Ares is looking for me. I don’t know when he’ll visit, or <em>why</em>.”</p>
<p>            Chaos’s bright eyes blinked slowly, head tilting to the side once again. They considered Photios silently before letting out an amused hum. <strong><em>&lt;Interesting.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Photios made a face, but Chaos only gave him the faintest of smiles. “That’s it?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Yes. I find that very interesting.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “For all I know he’s going to kill me the second he shows up!” He groaned, rubbing at his face.</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;That is improbable.&gt;</em></strong> They reached over, slender white hand running through the mortal’s hair. <strong><em>&lt;It is natural to feel fear of him. But remember, there are many who would fight even a god for you, should you be hurt.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “Fight <em>Ares?</em> I highly doubt that.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>            &lt;It is easy to doubt, but it is the truth.&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>            Photios huffed, but he relaxed under Chaos’s touch. They sat there in silence for a while, listening to the running waters of the Lethe and more distant sound of ocean waves. “Master Chaos… Why do you visit me?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>            &lt;You are interesting.&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>            “Why? Because of my powers? I just spend my time here resting and watching dreams. I can’t be that interesting.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>            &lt;I enjoy seeing the surface through your eyes.&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>            Photios looked up at Chaos, who was looking out across the courtyard. Quietly, he chuckled. “It’s a bit quieter here than the surface. Need to make more birds… and it would be more fun with some more people here.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>            &lt;Your skills in creation have improved far beyond my estimates. If you decide to populate your world, I have no doubts you will succeed.&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>            “I don’t know about all that… I’m just having fun.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>            &lt;I speak only the truth. I am proud of your achievements, Little Cloud.&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>            Photios stiffened, sitting straighter as he stared at Chaos with wide eyes. The being had always been blunt, even when he was a child exploring his control over the malleable mists of his dreams. They spoke true when they were pleased, did not hide their displeasure or boredom whenever it arose, but this felt different.</p>
<p>            <em>Proud.</em></p>
<p>            His eyes prickled as he quickly tried to wipe them away. His family said they were proud of his abilities plenty, he was not lacking in praise.</p>
<p>            Then why did his heart ache so much? He felt like he was going to burst.</p>
<p>            Chaos’s fingers played with his hair as the looked down with mild concern across their porcelain face. They said nothing, merely raising their other arm in offering. Photios took the embrace without hesitation, a sob running through his whole body. Chaos’s arms hugged him lightly, hands rubbing circles into his back in the way they found was soothing to him.</p>
<p>            Strange feelings that didn’t quite feel like his own swirled inside him. Dim but no less turbulent memories of emotions from a life he never lived. Yet despite their confusing noise, he could tell one thing above all else.</p>
<p>            He was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>monday update as I panic slightly that my chapter buffer is almost used up. probably shouldn't indulge in early updates anymore if I want to keep this regularly updating haha.</p>
<p>Those who follow my twitter will have already seen this but here's generally how Chaos's more human projection looks like:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ras_ArtnDesign/status/1366578042223566848?s=20">https://twitter.com/Ras_ArtnDesign/status/1366578042223566848?s=20</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The royal baths were situated high up on the cliffs surrounding the coast. One wall was open, leading out onto a balcony overlooking the city and ocean beyond. The salty sea air drifted in on the breeze, mixing with the perfumes and incense of the heated bathing pool.</p>
<p>            It was Photios’s second favorite place in the palace after his bedroom. A place to relax and be pampered by his gorgeous attendants while falling in and out of his little dream worlds.</p>
<p>            Today, though, he was bathing alone. Even as the days went by with no word from the gods above, his conversation with Poseidon haunted him. He needed some time alone with his thoughts. Hopefully, the perfumed air would lull his mind of spiraling thoughts and worries.</p>
<p>            He stripped out of his finery, leaving a simple white chiton on the side of the pool just in case as he stepped into the heated waters. A heavy sigh left his lips as he sunk down, letting the heat coax his muscles to relax. He let his long hair fall onto the tiled lip of the pool, keeping it out of the waters for now. He would wash it later. For now he just wanted to soak, perhaps even nap while listening to the sea and the birds calling over the shore.</p>
<p>            For a moment his whole world was peaceful, the warmth of the waters and the rhythmic sounds of the waves easily threatening to drift him off to sleep. So at peace he was, that he didn’t notice the odd sound coming from out on the balcony.</p>
<p>            The heavy footsteps that followed did not escape his notice, though.</p>
<p>            With an annoyed huff, Photios straightened his posture and forced his eyes to open. “I said I wanted to bathe alo-“</p>
<p>            The prince’s words died on his lips as he saw him. The intruder was not any of his attendants. Standing taller than any human, dark skin contrasting sharply with his white hair and swipe of paint across his face. The man wore a simple, gold trimmed chiton, but his aura and the helmet tucked under his arm left no room to mistake who was before the prince.</p>
<p>            “L-Lord Ares!” Photios nearly bolted out of the pool but was stopped by the god raising his hand.</p>
<p>            “No need for such formalities. Do continue.” The god smiled, setting the helmet down on a low table. Photios felt a shiver down his spine just from the god’s presence. “Hm, Prince Photios, was it? A pleasure. Mind if I join you?”</p>
<p>            “H-huh?” The prince’s eyes went wide, dumbfounded for a moment, before gesturing to the pool. There was plenty of room, even for the large size of the War god. “O-of course my lord. Be, um, be my guest.”</p>
<p>            With a hum, Ares set down a sword—where had he been keeping that?!—next to his helmet before turning to the pool and sitting down at the edge with the grace only one in complete control over their own body could exert. For now, the god only dipped his feet into the water, eyes stuck to Photios with clear interest. The prince had never felt so aware of his own nudity before in his life.</p>
<p>            He swallowed, sinking back down into the water and pulling his knees up to his chest. Photios found he couldn’t look straight at Lord Ares. His form had a rippling red aura that made him feel dizzy. “Um… Lord Poseidon… said you were looking for me?”</p>
<p>            “That is correct. I hope my kin didn’t scare you unnecessarily about it.” Ares smiled, it was surprisingly pleasant, for a god with such a reputation. “Do not fear, Prince. I merely wish to talk. Your gifts in the realm of sleep, I am intrigued by them. Do tell me about them if it pleases you.”</p>
<p>            Photios’s brows knit in confusion. “My gifts…? Uh, well… I don’t see how they could be of interest or use to someone, er, a god like you… but…” He twirled a piece of half-damp hair in his fingers. “Let’s see… Well, I can induce sleep even in those who struggle with it. I’ve found I can chase nightmares away, but I can inflict them on others if I so desire.” The prince couldn’t help but fidget under the god’s gaze. “Other than that, I can peek into people’s dreams and stuff. Nothing I can do is particularly practical, but it can ease some unnecessary suffering, ya know?”</p>
<p>            Ares leaned forward, resting his hand on his palm as listened. The small smile never left his face. “Inflict nightmares, you say? How did you discover that one?”</p>
<p>            Photios pouted before trying to train his face into something less childish. He was already embarrassing himself in front of THE God of War, he didn’t want to make it worse. “Nothing interesting, I uh, assure you, my lord. It was just… I was angry at my teacher for scolding me. I don’t really remember for what anymore, I was young. He never scolded me like that again…”</p>
<p>            “Curious. Do you know what he dreamed?”</p>
<p>            He shook his head. “I didn’t look. Didn’t think to at the time.”</p>
<p>            “Pity.”</p>
<p>            A green flash filled the room, startling a cry out of Photios and causing Ares’s smile to fall. The god straightened as the black silhouette of a figure appeared on the balcony. The bath did little to warm the chill that struck the prince to the bone.</p>
<p>            “<em>Lord Ares.</em>” The shadow’s words were little more than a growl.</p>
<p>            “Death.”</p>
<p>            The figure floated into the room, revealing himself to be a man clothed in black and gold. His face was gaunt and severe, bright gold eyes that were filled with anger focused solely on the god of war. Ares stood as Death Incarnate approached, arms crossed over his chest. Photios found he couldn’t breathe as they approached each other, both the Gods’ presence bearing down on him and squeezing him like a vice.</p>
<p>            “<em>I thought I told you to stay away from him.</em>”</p>
<p>            “I am only <em>talking</em> to him, dear Thanatos. You act like I’m going to do something untoward your dearest little brother. I assure you I have no such intent.”</p>
<p>            “Oh? You didn’t seem to care what happened to him during that damn war.”</p>
<p>            He couldn’t breathe…</p>
<p>            Ares paused at that, lips thinning for a moment. “I realize that I was… distracted at that time, and I seem to have caused a misinterpretation on my motives then.”</p>
<p>            The scythe Death was holding vanished as he grabbed Ares’s chiton. “<em>And how was I SUPPOSED to interpret ‘war prize’, hm?</em>”</p>
<p>            Ares touched Thanatos’s wrist, but did not pull him off. “I apologize. Had she not have been killed I was not planning on letting the general touch her. I should have been more clear.”</p>
<p>            The prince’s mind was going hazy, the short gasps he managed to take were not enough. He was shaking, he couldn’t breathe. What were they even talking about?</p>
<p>            “You didn’t even TRY to keep her alive!”</p>
<p>            “It was not a battle, I wasn’t-“ Ares sighed, letting go of Than’s wrist. “I am sorry, my Lord Death, but there is nothing I can do about it now.” He glanced towards the trembling human, Than’s gaze following, “…and I do believe you’re scaring the prince.”</p>
<p>            Thanatos jolted back as if he was burned, the oppressive aura he was exuding falling in an instant. Photios gasped, clutching at his throat and chest with tears in his eyes. “Shit…” Death swooped in to check on him, floating above the water and looking over him for any injuries. “Shit, Hypnos, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>            Photios nearly screamed when Thanatos got close, cowering away from death with a mix of fear and confusion on his face. Hypnos? What? Where? He looked around, but he was the only other person in the room besides the two gods. When he looked back to the god before him, it struck him how genuine the concern in his eyes was, despite the severe look. Still, all he could offer Death was confusion. “Ph… Photios…” He barely managed to push out, voice hoarse, “My name is Photios, L-Lord Thanatos.”</p>
<p>            An oddly forlorn look washed over the god and he backed away. “Right, yes. Prince… Photios.” He looked away, floating back to Lord Ares’s side. “You… Still shouldn’t be here. Stop bothering him.”</p>
<p>            Ares rolled his eyes. “I’m not bothering him, we were having a conversation.”</p>
<p>            “Still. We, we shouldn’t interfere. Mother Nyx said… said it could prolong his recovery. Can’t you bother him about this when he returns?”</p>
<p>            “And how could discussing his powers prolong whatever strange pact he made? I am not the most patient of men, Thanatos.”</p>
<p>            “Ugh, I just…!” Death ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “Forgive me if I am unable to trust you not to have ulterior motives, Lord Ares. He is gentle… He can’t be used for your war games.”</p>
<p>            “Gentle?” Ares’s eyebrow raised, “Did you not witness what he did to Tegea? He weaponized sleep without my influence. Those who didn’t die went mad! A whole city under his thumb and he didn’t even have the ability to take advantage of it.”</p>
<p>            Tegea… Photios frowned, the name felt familiar. That was… the city that fell to ruin due to a sleeplessness plague? He didn’t like learning about that one during history lessons, made him feel sick.</p>
<p>            Than grit his teeth. “I… am aware of what happened there. He was in pain. I will not let you cause him to repeat that.”</p>
<p>            “That is not what I intend! My Lord, I just think that perhaps your perception of him is narrow.” Ares pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, I do not intend to drag this prince into a war. Is it too much to believe I would desire to simply speak benignly to such a pretty face?”</p>
<p>            Than scoffed, “A what?”</p>
<p>            Though he was certain they were still talking about Hypnos—the stories did say Death and Sleep were brothers… seemed to be true from what he could understand of the gods’ conversation—for some reason he felt mildly offended.</p>
<p>            “Surely you can tell your brother has appeal.”</p>
<p>            “I never want to hear those words coming out of your mouth again.”</p>
<p>            Ares laughed, a full-hearted laugh that seemed to ease the rest of the tension in the room. “Fair enough, o’ Death. I will not speak such praises in your presence.”</p>
<p>            Taking a deep breath, Photios looked around and awkwardly squirmed towards the chiton he had left by the bath. “Um, my Lords… may I take my leave? It uh, seems you have matters to discuss that don’t concern me…”</p>
<p>            “I’m not finished with you.”</p>
<p>            “One moment, brother.”</p>
<p>            The two gods spoke over each other, but their order was clear. Photios groaned and sat back in the water, head falling back on the tile. Any fear he had of the gods’ presence was quickly draining away to boredom and annoyance. How long could they argue? Did gods always argue like this? And for Zeus’s sake he wasn’t Hypnos. He was PRETTY SURE he’d know if he was a god or something. How Death himself kept mistaking him he had no idea.</p>
<p>            “Well can you like, hurry up? I’m turning into a prune here.” The prince didn’t even realize he voiced his annoyance until the gods went silent and he could feel their gazes on him. “Ahahaha… I mean, sorry, continue, don’t mind me!” He gave them the biggest, most charming smile he could.</p>
<p>            It was Thanatos’s time to burst into quiet laughter, though he hid his under a hand. “I don’t know if I should be happy or irritated you still haven’t learned manners…”</p>
<p>            That made Photios’s eyebrow twitch, “I’ve never met you in my life! And I’m plenty polite! When I’m not sitting in a bath naked while completely ignored for 20 minutes! Ugh!” He turned away, too annoyed to apologize this time as he angrily searched for his soap and hair oils. “Keep doing whatever you’re doing. I’m washing my hair.”</p>
<p>            The two gods watched him swear to himself as he combed his hair before looking back at each other, amused.</p>
<p>            “His attitude is quite charming.”</p>
<p>            “Don’t.”</p>
<p>            “Is he like this back in the underworld? I may need to steal him away.”</p>
<p>            “Don’t you fucking dare.”</p>
<p>            Ares chuckled, moving around the bath to crouch down near Photios and curl a finger around the prince’s soft hair. He only smiled more when Photios smacked him with the comb and gave him a little glare, fear of the war god completely gone it seemed.</p>
<p>            “I don’t see why you are so against the idea that I may want to pursue your brother, Lord Thanatos. I would be good to him.”</p>
<p>            “I don’t have any siblings.” Photios grumbled, knowing he would be ignored.</p>
<p>            “Hypnos is not mature enough for that kind of thing, I would distrust anyone who looked at him in such a way.”</p>
<p>            “Wooow that sounds healthy.” Photios kept attacking his curls. He felt bad for the God of Sleep. Not mature enough… wasn’t he like as old as the universe or something? Clearly Death didn’t trust Sleep as far as he could throw him. How depressing.</p>
<p>            “I can say little on his maturity, but one would think he could be trusted to make his own choices by now.”</p>
<p>            “<em>TRUSTED?!</em>” Thanatos’s aura spread across the room again as his anger rose, causing Photios to drop his comb. “Trusting him is what caused this mess! He clearly-!” Death clenched his hands hard, forcing himself to calm down. “No… no it’s… it’s not… it… it was that I didn’t.”</p>
<p>            Ares didn’t respond, watching Than with a faint frown. He played a little more with Photios’s hair, though, receiving another smack from the prince.</p>
<p>            “That is <em>not</em> helping, stop that.” The prince huffed quietly.</p>
<p>            The God of War looked down at him a moment before smirking slightly. It was his only warning before the god plucked him out of the water with ease. Photios yelped and flailed, finding himself cradled face-first into Ares’s chest.</p>
<p>            “H-Hey! Put me down! I wasn’t done!” He tried to wriggle out of the god’s grip, but it was a pointless endeavor.</p>
<p>            “In a moment, little one.”</p>
<p>            “Ares what are you doing?” Death’s voice took on a warning tone once more.</p>
<p>            “Tell me, Thanatos…” Ares stepped closer to Than, who floated at a height where they could meet eye to eye. “Is it Lord Hypnos you do not trust, or is it me?”</p>
<p>            Death blinked, mouth opening to speak for a moment before biting his lip in thought. “I… Forgive me, Lord Ares… I do trust you, for many things.” He grabbed one of Photios’s arms with his gauntleted hand, trying to pull him away from Ares. “But I don’t trust you with him.”</p>
<p>            “Ow! Hey! Bad angle!” The prince shifted enough so Ares was really only holding onto his waist, didn’t help that he wasn’t budging at Death’s tugs, though. The gauntlet bit a bit into his skin, but it wasn’t bad, just cold.</p>
<p>            “And why is that? That I would ruin some perceived innocence you’ve projected onto him? The rage I’ve seen, it doesn’t come from someone who has no knowledge of pain.”</p>
<p>            “That was <em>YOUR</em> fault, Ares.” Than growled, tugging more insistently, but Ares did not release his grip.</p>
<p>            “Ow! Ow! Stop it!” Photios slapped at the gauntlet. His shoulder was going to dislocate at this rate, Death didn’t seem to notice.</p>
<p>            “Is it? Or did I simply let him release it?”</p>
<p>            Than snarled, his grip tightening without thought. “Are you <em>trying</em> to anger me?”</p>
<p>            “I SAID STOP!” The prince cried, a wave of power exploding from him and hitting the two gods point blank. He was instantly dropped, Thanatos and Ares looking stunned and stumbling back a step.</p>
<p>            Photios scrambled to his feet, rubbing his arm as he glared at the two. Do Gods forget their strength so easily? He nearly lost an arm! “If you two are going to argue, keep me out of it!!”</p>
<p>            Ares opened his mouth to speak before groaning and holding his head, sinking to a knee. Behind the prince, Death had lowered to the ground, stance unsteady. The God of War struggled to stand back up, but in the end collapsed onto the tile floor, unconscious the moment his head hit the ground. Photios blinked in surprise before turning his head back to Thanatos. The psychopomp was looking at him, clearly struggling to stay upright. He reached out, a desperate look in his eyes.</p>
<p>            “Hyp…nos… I… I’m sor…” Photios watched as the god’s eyes rolled back into his head as he fell, joining Ares in unconsciousness on the bathing room floor.</p>
<p>            The prince stood there in silence, catching his breath. It took a few moments before what he just did fully sunk in, dread settling uncomfortably in his throat. Two of the most feared gods in the pantheon were now forcefully asleep at his feet. He… he had managed to knock out GODS. Gods who will likely not be happy with him when they wake back up.</p>
<p>            “<em>Shit.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoopsie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>specific chapter warning: badly described violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It was fine.</p>
<p>            Everything was fine.</p>
<p>            Two large and powerful gods were collapsed on the tile of his private baths snoring up a storm and it was his fault, <em>but it was FINE</em>.</p>
<p>            Photios threw on his plain chiton, bouncing from foot to foot with nervous energy.</p>
<p>            “Think, think, think, think, think…” He muttered to himself as he paced the room.</p>
<p>            Plucking a few pillows from the side seating he made an attempt to get the gods comfortable. Lord Ares had hit his head when he fell but there didn’t seem to be any damage. Hopefully he wouldn’t awaken with a headache to worsen his mood further. The war god was nearly twice his size, making it impossible for him to properly roll him over but he at least managed to wedge the pillow under his head.</p>
<p>            Thanatos was a bit easier to arrange, being a bit closer to his size though still physically impressive. Surprisingly heavy, too. Still, Photios managed to roll him onto his back and get those pillows under him.</p>
<p>            There. That probably made no real difference, but it made him feel a little better.</p>
<p>            A firm knock on marble drew his attention to the door. He could see Myrto through the curtains, facing away to give him privacy.</p>
<p>            “Prince? Is everything all right? I heard some noise…”</p>
<p>            “Everything is fine! Thanks!!” Photios bolted to the entrance, nearly tripping over the curtains as he drew them even further closed. “No need to come in!”</p>
<p>            Mytro blinked at him before raising an eyebrow. “Princ-“</p>
<p>            “Heeeeey so could you tell mom and everyone else not to bother me for a few hours in here? That’d be great love you thanks.” He ducked back into the room before pausing and popping his head back out. “And uh, could you get someone to bring like, the good wine. Like the <em>Good</em> wine, okay? A-and tell Mom uh he’s here but it’s okay I’m handling it.”</p>
<p>            “Sure-wait, <em>‘he?’”</em> Myrto leaned over to try and get a look into the room, gripping the spear in her hand more threateningly. “Is someone in there with you?”</p>
<p>            “Yes but don’t come in, <em>please</em>. Ask Mom if you must, but I swear I’m handling it.”</p>
<p>            “You sure you don’t want me to call Alexis?”</p>
<p>            “Very sure!”</p>
<p>            Myrto didn’t look convinced, but she sighed, relaxing her spear hand reluctantly. “All right. I’ll send for wine. … Don’t do anything stupid, ok?”</p>
<p>            “I have never in my life!”</p>
<p>            She snorted at his goofy grin before bowing and heading off to tell the residents of the palace to avoid the royal bathing room for a while. “Yell if you need us, all right?”</p>
<p>            “Thanks, I will~!”</p>
<p>            He waited until Myrto turned a corner before letting out a sigh, sinking back into the room. Now that no one should be walking in on this mess, he had to figure out what to do. Sure he could just… lift the spell, but didn’t Lord Hypnos almost get killed once for putting Lord Zeus to sleep without permission? He couldn’t begin to imagine how furious Death and War would be waking up… And he didn’t have Mother Night to hide behind…</p>
<p>            “Ah!” Photios clapped his hands together in realization. He didn’t have a goddess as a mother, but he did know someone who could give him advice! Master Chaos would surely know what to do!</p>
<p>            Just a little self-induced nap and he should be on his way to hopefully avoiding a horrifically painful death! Good thing he hadn’t gotten rid of all the pillows yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Master Chaos!” Photios bounded up the marble steps of his island palace. “Master Chaos! I need your help!”</p>
<p>            After a moment of his voice echoing softly throughout the halls, the primordial projection of Chaos swirled into existence beside him. <strong><em>&lt;Little Cloud? What is the matter?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            The prince whirled around to cling to Chaos’s blinding white chiton. “I messed up, I really messed up!”</p>
<p>            Chaos placed a hand on his head gently. <strong><em>&lt;Calm down. You know I do not like to repeat myself.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Photios bumped his forehead against Chaos’s stomach, groaning. “It’s Lord Ares and… Well he showed up and then Death showed up and started arguing with him and they just kept going and I was so stressed out and now I’ve knocked them both out and they’re asleep and I don’t know what to do! They’re going to kill me!”</p>
<p>            Chaos tilted their head as they listened to Photios stumble over the words. They almost seemed amused. &lt;<strong><em>Ares and Thanatos are both here, I see.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “I’m scared to wake them up. How can they not be mad? I mean it was kind of an accident but-“</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;You can try to speak to them.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            The prince looked up, blinking in confusion, “Huh?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;If they are asleep, their dreams are here. This is your domain, they will not be able to harm you.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            “I… I can see the dreams of gods?”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Call to their dreams and see for yourself.&gt;</em></strong> Chaos turned to gesture out across the ocean.</p>
<p>            Photios frowned at their mentor nervously, but their unflinching gaze did not waver under his pleading. Taking a deep breath, the prince swiped some of his curls behind his ear and turned to the ocean. He was unaccustomed to summoning individual dreams, usually</p>
<p>only venturing into the ones that drifted close to the island. Drawing nightmares out of the dreams of those who denied him was simple in the waking world, only needing a touch. Yet as soon as his mind focused on the gods in question, two stars in the distance grew brighter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>            &lt;There they are.&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>            The prince nodded, biting his lip as he grew them closer. What seemed like the normal stars floating in the waters and sky of this world grew large as they approached. Solid points of light, pulsating with a sickly green and bloody red, respectively.</p>
<p>            “They’re so… big. Huh.” He could hold them in his hands like one would hold a pair of figs. They were bright, but as Photios looked into them, familiar dark swirls ran over their surface, though never dousing their glow as the dark often could to mortal dreams. Photios frowned.</p>
<p>            “Nightmares? I gave them nightmares?” Oh they would definitely be mad at him now…</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Indeed.&gt; </em></strong>Chaos placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing ever so gently. <strong><em>&lt;Speak to them. Remember, nothing in this realm can touch you if you do not want them to.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Photios looked up at Chaos. “Are… are you coming with me?”</p>
<p>            They tilted their head. <strong><em>&lt;Do you want me to?&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            He opened his mouth to speak before closing it, eyebrows knitting in thought. Did he? The gods were terrifying, but he had no reason to believe Chaos’s assertion he could not be harmed was wrong. This place bent to his will, it had never hurt him against his will, not that he could remember anyway. If either of the gods tried to hurt him in their dreams he could just… leave. Would Chaos’s presence help or hinder…?</p>
<p>            His gaze moved back to the dreams he held in his hands. “… I think… I will be okay.”</p>
<p>            Chaos bowed their head in acknowledgement. <strong><em>&lt;I will remain were if you require my presence.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Photios smiled warmly, hugging Chaos with one arm before turning to set the dreams onto the sand. Which god to confront first…? Death Incarnate’s presence confused him. His motivations were mysterious, seeming to only be to get Lord Ares to stop talking to him. Why? Some grudge he didn’t quite understand about a past war. Lord Ares, on the other hand, had been upfront with his interest in Photios’s powers, though to what end he wasn’t sure. Then he had grabbed him and…</p>
<p>            The prince couldn’t fight down his blush as he remembered how wide the god’s chest was as he was held against it. With a shake of his head to clear those thoughts, he gave his cheeks a couple pats. Not the time. Now was the time to speak to each god individually and convince them all this was an honest mistake and hopefully they’d leave him alone once they awaken.</p>
<p>            “O-okay,” He quickly scooped up the red dream before tossing it into the air. The dream pulsed and expanded, forming a bright window in the air, “Here we go… Here we go, yeah…”</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Show them you are not to be played with, Little Cloud.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p>            Photios turned his head to blink at Chaos in surprise. His heart was pounding in his chest, but there was something about their words that helped their confidence grow just a little more. He smiled and nodded, waving before jumping into the window before him. “Will do, Gramps.”</p>
<p>            Chaos watched the prince disappear into the War God’s dream, blinking slowly at his last words. They floated backwards into the air, form growing translucent as they relaxed the hold on their projection. A hum left them as they tilted their head, crossing their arms and tapping a finger to their cheek in thought.</p>
<p>            <strong><em>&lt;Interesting.&gt;</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-.-.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Photios appeared over a red field under a copper sky. He didn’t dare touch the ground, even from where he floated above he could smell the iron scent of blood all around. Yet, as he looked around, there were no bodies, no weapons, just bloody grass as far as the eye could see. Even Ares was nowhere to be seen, though it soon became apparent he had been.</p>
<p>            In the grass and mud the prince found large, dark footprints, leading of into the distance. He followed them, the field seeming never-ending. The stench of the drenched fields was unpleasant, but Photios couldn’t waver. He needed to find Ares.</p>
<p>            Abruptly, a golden staircase appeared, lazily spiraling upwards into the sky, and upon them, a clear trail of blood marring the ethereal sheen. Photios continued upward, following the trail. Somehow, no matter how far they got from the messy fields, the trail never dried, continuing on as if the footprints themselves were the source of the bloody pools. Finally, as he followed the stairs through the clouds, it opened up into what he could only guess to be a recreation of Olympus itself. Its golden columns and buildings shown brightly even though there was no sun in the dream sky. And yet, the beautiful features bent in, towering over and judging anyone who dared enter such sacred halls.</p>
<p>            It was here, in some sort of courtyard, that he found the war god. The columns surrounding them were smeared with blood as the god thoughtfully inspected a crisp, clean spot. The god set his palm against the gold before pulling it away. Though the god himself looked as clean as he had in the real world, blood and muck were left in the spot he touched. The god looked at his palm, which still appeared clean, before letting out an amused huff.</p>
<p>            Photios drew closer, still floating in the air. The movement finally caught the god’s attention, smile growing as he took in the prince’s appearance.</p>
<p>            “Ah, little Hypnos, there you are-ah,” Ares frowned briefly before smirking once more. “Pardon, Photios. Do forgive my mistake.”</p>
<p>            The prince didn’t respond, drawing closer but keeping himself out of the god’s reach. He knew he looked different in the realm of dreams. Pale grey skin that seemed to harbor purple blood beneath, though he never bothered to check. Hair even more like real clouds than his sot curls in the waking world. Even he had to admit he would likely think he was the god of sleep if he ever were to see someone who looked as he did here.</p>
<p>            Ares hummed, reaching again to the defiled pillar to run a finger through the muck. “Is this supposed to be a nightmare, little one?” He rubbed the muck between his finger and thumb. “A quite sad attempt. Such insecurities as these are ones I long grew out of. I’m sure you can do better than this.”</p>
<p>            Photios frowned. “I do not craft dreams myself; they spring from a person’s subconscious.” He folded his arms behind his back, swaying a bit in the air. “You wanted to know about my powers… I guess this is your chance, huh?”</p>
<p>            Ares chuckled, “I must say I’m honored to gain firsthand experience. Now show me what you can really do.”</p>
<p>            “Pardon?”</p>
<p>            The god stepped forward, causing the prince to float away just as much. “I know you are capable of summoning much worse than this sad display. Show me a <em>real</em> nightmare, if you can.”</p>
<p>            Photios raised an eyebrow, floating to the side to get a better look at the god’s face. “I told you, I don’t create nightmares. All I can do is pull the subconscious forward. I cannot be held responsible for what you see. It will be your mind that creates the scene.”</p>
<p>            “All I hear are excuses, little prince.”</p>
<p>            “Tch.” He glowered, are all gods so irritating? “Fine. Remember, you asked for it, alright?”</p>
<p>            Ares’s smile only grew more eager, “Of course.”</p>
<p>            With a roll of his eyes, Photios floated closer, placing a finger on the god’s temple. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…”</p>
<p>            As he pulled away the dream was plunged into darkness. It took a moment for Photios’s eyes to adjust, though as with any dream he got a sense of the space pretty quickly. The space was confined, feeling horribly cramped, though the prince was of comfortable distance from Ares in reality. Whatever space this was seemed to be rounded, and he could almost see some sort of entrance high above.</p>
<p>            Speaking of Ares, a rattle brought Photios’s attention to the center of the space. The god was down on his knees, bound with chains he couldn’t quite get a good read on, as if the memory of them was clouded and only the feeling of restraint stayed with him. Perhaps he didn’t know what they had looked like, if the darkness in this place said anything about the encounter it was drawn from.</p>
<p>            Photios floated down to the floor, ducking to get as good a look as he could at the god. “How’s that?”</p>
<p>            Ares’s red eyes snapped to him, startling him with how unfocused they were, more looking through him than at him. He was breathing heavier already, sweat beading on his skin.</p>
<p>            “… Well you said you wanted something more intens-“ Photios’s words trailed off as he heard scuffling outside the space. Container? Prison? It had caught the war god’s attention as well. A fight? It was hard for the prince to tell, but there was definitely more than one out there.</p>
<p>            A pained cry cut through the noise and Ares stiffened. It must have been someone he recognized.</p>
<p>            “Father-!” Though the walls of Ares’s confinement were opaque. An image of the outside scuffle began to form in the mind’s eye. Two young men were being assaulted by indiscernible figures. They were putting up an impressive fight, but it was clear they were being overwhelmed. As one of the young men was run through with a blood-garbled cry of pain, Ares struggled with his bonds.</p>
<p>            “<em>Deimos! Phobos!</em>” The names were hissed through clenched teeth as the god practically dragged himself to the prison wall, slamming his body into it. Unfortunately for him, the wall gave no sign of budging.</p>
<p>            Photios drifted upwards away from the god’s growing panic. The scene itself he could barely stomach as the two young gods were overtaken. The images were sharp, the violence graphic. Dreams were only so crisp when the dreamer had witnessed such things before. As the god of war, Photios was sure Ares had seen all manner of violence over the eons… and within the nightmare, it was reflected onto his sons.</p>
<p>            Ares’s shouts grew as he desperately tried to break through, completely lost in the nightmare. He stilled only when a barrage of arrows hit the shadowy army, eyes widening to the point Photios could see the whites of his eyes in the darkness. Another young man appeared amidst the fighting, carried by feathered wings. The prince frowned, if those two on the ground were the twin sons of Ares, then this had to be…</p>
<p>            “Eros!” The god’s voice was hoarse, his efforts with the wall doubled. “<em>No, no, no, no, no, no don’t!</em>”</p>
<p>            But it was no use, Photios watched as Eros was brought down from the sky, shrieking as one of his wings were torn from his back.</p>
<p>            “<em>Father! Father help!</em>”</p>
<p>            Helplessness… Despair… Being powerless to stop loved ones from being hurt. Despite everything, Photios found a detached interest in what the war god feared. He raised his hand, dismissing the nightmare before it could go any further. The darkness was washed away like mist, leaving the two of them alone in another empty field. This time it was just green pasture, smelling of fresh summer rain.</p>
<p>            The prince hovered silently above Ares’s bowed figure, letting him return from the fog of the nightmare. The god dry heaved a few times, body shaking, before his fingers dug into the soft earth, tearing the grass out of the dirt with a pained snarl. It took a while for calm to return to him, as he took his emotions out on the innocent ground. But eventually, letting out a heavy, draining sigh, the god sat back on his heels, staring out at the field. He didn’t speak, even as Photios began to fidget in the air.</p>
<p>            “Guess even the great Lord Ares has visceral fears, huh?” The prince finally spoke up, unable to bear the silence any longer. “I uh, hadn’t pegged you for a family man, but uh… guess that’s a bit silly, considering all your kids…”</p>
<p>            Ares did not respond at first, but eventually broke his silence with a quiet laugh. “You have bested me.”</p>
<p>            Photios blinked, tilting his head. “Like I said before… it’s not like I made that. Just… brought it out.”</p>
<p>            The war god hummed, “Still… it is quite the weapon at your disposal. I see now why it effected so many. In the war of the mind, you are the clear victor, oh Sleep.”</p>
<p>            Photios’s lips pressed thin. “I’m… not…”</p>
<p>            Ares stood up, brushing off his chiton as more of an automatic motion than one of necessity. He turned, reaching out and capturing the prince’s hand in his. Gently he pulled it to his lips, eyes focused sharply on him as he pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I wish to speak to you again. Within this world or the waking one.”</p>
<p>            “H-huh?” Photios couldn’t help the blush rising to his cheeks. “Y-you’re not mad?”</p>
<p>            “No.” Ares smiled, sharp canines flashing in the dream light. “It is as you said before. I asked for your worst and you delivered, the only one to blame for the consequences is myself, little prince.”</p>
<p>            “You… won’t be mad that I put you to sleep?”</p>
<p>            “Hm. I admit I went too far in irritating Lord Thanatos. Let us call it… self-preservation on your part, shall we?”</p>
<p>            “I… okay.” Photios gave Ares a lopsided, confused smile. He supposed he couldn’t complain. “Oh!” He blinked, remembering what all this was about in the first place. “I still need to speak to him. Lord Death. I put him to sleep too.”</p>
<p>            Ares hummed, “Then you best be on your way. I assume I will be stuck here until your release us from sleep?”</p>
<p>            “Y-yeah, sorry.” Photios rubbed the back of his head. “Should be all nice dreams now, at least.”</p>
<p>            “All right. Farewell.” The god finally released him with a satisfied look. “This was a most enlightening meeting.”</p>
<p>            “Ahaha… yeah. See ya!” With an awkward wave, Photios quickly flew away towards the dream’s entrance, leaving a trail of poppies in his wake without realizing.</p>
<p>            Ares watched him leave, leaning down to pluck a poppy from the field. He twirled it thoughtfully in his hand as the dream shifted, the sounds of battle drifting up from beyond the crest of the hill. He smile, tucking the flower into his armor. Nice dreams, indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was excited to get to the dreams but they're taking me longer to write... I hope I'll finish Than's by next week 💦</p>
<p>um check me out on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ras_ArtnDesign">Twitter</a> or <a href="https://rastea.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> to see random sketches and stuff. Or to yell at me, lol</p>
<p>Featured relevant art: Last Chapter in a nutshell<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Chaos didn’t seem to be around when Photios left the war god’s dream. The primordial being didn’t care to keep up their projection longer than they had to, so the prince didn’t mind. He was sure they were watching. They would reappear if he needed them.</p>
<p>            Ares’s dream now shone brightly, but Thanatos’s still had shadows creeping over the light. Hopefully he would be as understanding. With a flick of his hand the door to the dream opened and he entered, bracing himself to face Death Incarnate.</p>
<p>            It was dark.</p>
<p>            Photios supposed he shouldn’t be surprised about that. Death lived in the underworld after all, didn’t he? Born of Night herself. Darkness would be his natural element.</p>
<p>            Yet it almost felt heavy, oppressive. Oddly uncomfortable for a god of his kind.</p>
<p>            As the prince’s eyes adjusted, he nearly cried out. Taking up the sky was a pair of cold, yellow eyes and a purple gemstone that dimly sparkled above them. Judgement and expectation practically radiated from them, and there was nowhere to hide from its gaze. A shudder ran through him, and he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm up.</p>
<p>            Photios began to float through the darkness, looking for any sign of the Chthonic god. He had to be here somewhere, yet there was no trail to follow this time. Eventually he spotted a grey building in the distance. Well, the term building gave it too much credit. It was a circular structure with no roof, providing no shelter from the eyes above. There were doors at the cardinal points, and though they looked open, at second glance there seemed to be a thick glass barrier barring entry or exit. In the center hovered Thanatos. His weapons and regalia were gone. It was just him, staring off into space, barely moving an inch.</p>
<p>            As Photios got closer he found his appearance shifting, effected by the dream in a way he had not experienced before. His red chiton grew down to his ankles and a heavy cloak appeared to rest on his shoulders. He studied his new jewelry and found his new cloak even had small gold wings done in a similar fashion to the ones Thanatos had been wearing in the waking world. Was this what Hypnos wore? It was so… red.</p>
<p>            He could feel Death’s gaze suddenly on him before he looked up. Thanatos had moved, hand placed on one of the barriers. He looked… lost.</p>
<p>            “Brother…” The words were weak, quite unlike his guarded tone in reality.</p>
<p>            Photios didn’t respond, only floating closer. He didn’t get why the god was so insistent in believing he was Lord Hypnos, but he supposed he was dressed like him here so the guy couldn’t be really blamed for the mistake now. Curiously, the prince reached out to touch the glass, finding it cold and quite solid. It would take quite an effort to break. No entry in or out, then. Thanatos would have to float out the top if he wanted to leave, though it didn’t seem like the idea crossed his mind yet.</p>
<p>            “Why?”</p>
<p>            Photios looked over at Death, who was watching him intently.</p>
<p>            “Why did you leave…? You left me, Hypnos.”</p>
<p>            An overwhelming feeling came over Photios, placing a large but sharp smile on his face.</p>
<p>            “You said you forgave me. Two skeletons in a crypt, remember?” Thanatos gripped the glass, expression pained. “Then you just leave?”</p>
<p>            “Ha.” Photios found his mouth forming words without his input. “You left me first, ya know?”</p>
<p>            Than stiffened. “I…” His throat bobbed, unable to find a response.</p>
<p>            “You keep expecting people to stay when you leave again and again.” Was this Thanatos’s dream affecting him? Creating these words? Photios felt strange…</p>
<p>            “That… that’s not fair, I have work.”</p>
<p>            “You always have work.” Photios spun around with his hands behind his back, humming. “Work, work, work, always work. Duty calls and off you go for a hundred years and you expect everything to be exactly the same when you return.”</p>
<p>            “Hypnos…”</p>
<p>            “Than.” Photios’s voice turned cold. The god of death flinched.</p>
<p>            “I… We… We’re brothers… You were always back at home. You were a constant. I knew you would always be there if I needed you.”</p>
<p>            “Funny. You haven’t been there for <strong><em>me</em></strong> since we were kids.”</p>
<p>            Thanatos looked up at Photios, startled. Giggling rang out in the darkness and they both turned to watch two children running together hand in hand, chasing butterflies. One with long flowing hair and a dark chiton, the other a mass of curls and a red one. As they ran, their hands never let go of the other, even as the one in red stumbled and fell the one in black picked him back up and hugged the other tight. They faded away into the darkness like sand blown by the wind.</p>
<p>            There was an aching in Photios’s chest. Those must have been Death and Sleep as children. He hadn’t realized Chthonic gods were ever young in the first place.</p>
<p>            “We’re not children anymore. We haven’t been for eons.” Thanatos spat, making Photios turn back to look at him.</p>
<p>            <em>‘And yet you clearly see him as one.’</em> Photios tried to say, remembering the gods’ previous conversation with Ares, but the words refused to form on his tongue. This illusion was playing him like a puppet, and he was starting to get annoyed.</p>
<p>            “I just wanted you to love me.” His mouth said instead.</p>
<p>            “I do love you.”</p>
<p>            Suddenly hundreds of versions of Death and Sleep appeared. Different ages, different moments. But as they played out, they all had similar things to say.</p>
<p>            <em>“Stop clinging!”</em> A preteen Death said as he pushed Sleep away, <em>“I have a REAL job now, leave me alone!”</em></p>
<p>            <em>“No I don’t want to nap with you,”</em> Said another young Than. <em>“I have better stuff to do then goof around.”</em></p>
<p>            <em>“All you do is sleep all day,”</em> Growled a teen, kicking a blanketed lump, <em>“Go ask Lord Hades to give you something useful to do.”</em></p>
<p>            <em>“Darkness, stop touching me!”</em> Snapped another teen, <em>“You’re not a child.”</em></p>
<p>            <em>“Asleep again? You know you’re not irreplaceable, right? Stop being lazy.”</em> Said the shade of a full-grown Death.</p>
<p>            <em>“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say.”</em> And another.</p>
<p>            <em>“You’re embarrassing Mother Nyx in front of everyone.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>            “Can’t you do anything right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “You’re making work harder for everyone!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “Would you just stop?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “Blood and Darkness, you’re impossible.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “Stop wasting your time doing frivolous things and do your job.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            “If Lord Hades didn’t find you amusing you would be fired by now.”</em>
</p>
<p>            Hundreds of voices, none of them kind, played out around them before vanishing into the night. Thanatos was staring a hole into the ground by the end, unable to look Photios in the eye.</p>
<p>            “I… I’ve been a terrible brother.” He breathed, voice failing him.</p>
<p>            “What, you didn’t hear all the love you had for me?” Photios’s voice was scathing, at least he could agree with that. If this is what having siblings was like, he never wanted any.</p>
<p>            Thanatos flinched, bowing his head and resting the top on the cold glass. He was trembling. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>            As nice as it was to see the god apologizing to his brother, Photios was ready to end this and speak for real. Since his appearance changed when he got closer, moving away could possibly break the spell. To his relief, moving didn’t seem to be a problem, and he pulled away from the structure with ease.</p>
<p>            But the Hypnos stayed.</p>
<p>            Photios blinked, looking down at himself to verify he was back to normal, for the dream world anyway. He was, but the shell of the god he had worn still stood there, towering over Death Incarnate even though they were of similar heights.</p>
<p>            “I wish Zagreus really did leave.” It hissed, causing Thanatos to jerk his head up, eyes wide. “If he left, you would have lost your reason to return, and I wouldn’t have to see your face ever again.”</p>
<p>            Wait, the Hypnos shade was definitely getting taller.</p>
<p>            “You only ever care what Mom thinks.” White wings sprung from his head, others beginning to sprout down his shoulders and back. “Oh Mr. Perfect. The model employee. Does it hurt your pride when it’s not your picture on the wall? Mom must love you soooooo much.”</p>
<p>            Thanatos quickly backed away from the door, but the Hypnos was already taller than the building. Eyes popped open across his numerous wings, all glaring down on the god of death, who was now pressing up against the back wall.</p>
<p>            Photios bit his lip, flying around to the side closer to Thanatos. This nightmare was getting out of hand. He’d never get to talk to him at this rate. Looking up at the twisted image of the god of sleep, his stomach dropped. His eyes… he knew those eyes. They stared back at him in the mirror every day. Even with the god’s face twisted in an unnatural snarl he could see the resemblance.</p>
<p>            Why… why did he look like him?</p>
<p>            Photios shook his head, now wasn’t the time. He could dwell on that uncomfortable thought after he spoke to Death. Raising his hand, he dismissed the dream, the eyes vanishing from the dark sky as it settled on a more neutral, cloudy appearance.</p>
<p>            But Hypnos was still there.</p>
<p>            He continued to grow, limbs stretching unnaturally. His eyes grew black as a large purple eye split his forehead in two.</p>
<p>            Photios tried to dismiss him again, but still the vision remained.</p>
<p>            “You’re too broken to really love anything, aren’t you,<em> brother</em>.” The creature hissed, his smile stretching too far across his face now filled with too many, needle-like teeth. A hand, now changed into sharp-tipped claws, gripped the top of the wall of the building which was only partially erased from Photios’s attempts. The glass and stone cracked under its nails. “<em>You may have managed to delude yourself that you love Zag, but we all know you’ll lose interest now that he’s not trying to leave permanently. How long can you keep up the farce, I wonder…”</em></p>
<p>            Taking a deep breath, Photios let out a stream of light-colored clouds, concentrated sleep magic he used for more difficult nightmares, towards the creature. The clouds swirled around it, encasing the still twisting form as it pulled itself over the wall to grin down at Death Incarnate. With a high, spine chilling laugh erupted from the creature, the clouds dissipated without harming it in any way.</p>
<p>            <em>“Than~Ah~Tos~”</em></p>
<p>            Swearing under his breath, Photios zipped over to the half-broken walls. Thanatos had slid down the wall to the floor, eyes wide as he stared up at the monster of his brother above. The Prince grabbed Death’s arm and tugged, but the god was frozen.</p>
<p>            “Urk! Come on! Snap out of it.” With much effort, Photios managed to drag Than to his feet, and none too soon. The ground was being consumed by some black, oily substance, spreading like an infection from everything the twisted form of Hypnos touched. Though Thanatos was still unresponsive, unable to tear his eyes away from the creature’s face, he had started to float, which made pulling him away from the rapidly decaying structure much easier.</p>
<p>            Photios wracked his brain as he put distance between them and whatever the hell that creature was. He had never experienced anything that didn’t obey him before. It couldn’t just be a nightmare. Gods above, he wished he had asked Chaos to join him…</p>
<p>            It was too late now, he couldn’t leave the god of death here with that… thing. Who knows what would happen if it caught up.</p>
<p>            <em>“Where are you going, brother? Leaving me again?”</em></p>
<p>            The dream shook as the monster leapt over the now black, dissolving structure, following them. Thanatos let out a choked noise, suddenly springing to life as he tried to weakly get out of Photios’s hold.</p>
<p>            “I’m not,” The god’s voice was hoarse, unrecognizable to the one that appeared in the prince’s bathing chambers. “I’m not! Hypnos!”</p>
<p>            “That thing isn’t your brother!” Photios snapped, grappling with the god, but he clearly wasn’t listening.</p>
<p>            The monster was getting closer.</p>
<p>            He need a distraction… and maybe a weapon.</p>
<p>            With strength he only had in the dream world he threw Thanatos as far ahead as possible before conjuring a mountain behind them. It sprung up in an instant, the monster colliding into it with a shriek. The mountain range extended far to either side and continued to grow in height, hopefully that would buy them some time.</p>
<p>            Weapon. Weapon. He needed a weapon. It didn’t respond to his normal magic, perhaps it would to something more physical. But what kind? He was trained in several and bad at all of them. Maybe a bow? His aim was terrible but maybe he could cheat it here in the dream realm.</p>
<p>            A bloodied spear appeared in his hand. The style was a bit old fashioned, certainly nothing like he held in the training grounds outside the palace, and not what he asked for in the slightest. Were his powers just going haywire now that Death was involved?</p>
<p>            Suddenly the spearhead lit up with a bright flash, blinding him as he felt the handle grow and twist. The weight shifted dramatically but stayed a weight comfortable in his hand. When the light and spots in his vision faded, what he found in his hands was no longer a spear.</p>
<p>            It was a huge scythe not unlike the one Thanatos had appeared with. The blade was red, affixed to the handle by a large, ram-like skull seemingly made of ivory and gold. A large eye, bright purple iris set in blood red sclera, stared at him. It seemed to blink before settling into a far-off gaze as if ready to be used. It… felt ready. An odd feeling deep inside his chest that it knew its purpose.</p>
<p>            And he knew it too.</p>
<p>            The dream rumbled as the mountains behind him cracked, followed by an inhuman shriek. It wouldn’t belong before the monster broke through, he could already see the eerie tendrils of black spreading out from the cracks, consuming the rock like acid. Somehow he knew what it was. The concentrated fear of millions of humans and gods alike formed into a physical substance. It didn’t have a name, as far as he knew, especially not when it took recognizable form.</p>
<p>            For now, he’d call it a Night Terror.</p>
<p>            Had it hitchhiked off of him knowing he would find a good target? If so, wouldn’t it have attacked Lord Ares earlier? Or had it invaded the god’s dream itself, sensing an easy but powerful feed? Whatever the hell had gone on between Death and Sleep seemed to have left Death in a state too tempting for the creature to ignore.</p>
<p>            Speaking of Death… Photios turned towards where he threw Thanatos earlier. The god was hovering over the ground, but this time he was staring straight at him. The prince let out a sigh of relief and quickly flew over, scythe still in hand.</p>
<p>            “You finally snapped out of it? That thing sure had you for a bit.” He realized the god wasn’t staring at him, but at his scythe.</p>
<p>            “Hyp…nos?” Than winced as his voice cracked before clearing his throat. He shook his head, running his clawed hand through his hair. “No. Prince… What… is going on?” The god voice regained its guarded tone, looking from the scythe to Photios and back again, confusion forming a thin frown on his lips.</p>
<p>            “Honestly, other than I put you to sleep by accident I have no idea!” He shot him a half grin before another shriek shook the dream. “Talk later, I’m going to uh, try and deal with this.”</p>
<p>            “Deal with <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>            The mountain cracked and split as the Night Terror broke through. Its neck and body had elongated, extra arms pulling it through the crack in the solid stone, giving it more the appearance of a centipede than a human. The twisted face of sleep gnashed its teeth, the black, tar-like ooze that infested everything it touched dripping from its open maw.</p>
<p>            “<em>I wILl nEVeR rETuRn tO HaDES. I’d rATheR dIE a THouSANd dEathS tHAn hAvE To sEe yOUr fAce AgaIN!</em>”</p>
<p>            Its voice was now as warped as its form, echoing in the void.</p>
<p>            “With THAT.” Photios could almost see the color drain from the god’s face despite how ashen his complexion was as the monster laid its many eyes on him. “Get back, I’ll… I’ll take care of this. Somehow…” He mumbled the last word under his breath, gripping his new scythe tight.</p>
<p>            The scythe pulsed, seemingly eager for action. He could do this. Chaos said nothing could hurt him in the realm of dreams. They didn’t lie. Omit, sure, but lying, never. He just had… he just had to trust himself…</p>
<p>            As the Night Terror bared down on Thanatos, Photios leapt into the air, swinging the scythe down across its face. The Night Terror shrieked, rearing back in pain as more of that black ooze spewed from its wound. Photios swung again and again, flying around the beast cutting limbs and wings in his wake. Below them, a red sigil bloomed, engulfing the Terror in red light. It cried out, writhing as the trappings of the God of Sleep burned away, leaving an undulating mass of darkness, eyes, and teeth behind.</p>
<p>            Guided by his scythe, Photios dove down with one more wide chop, severing the creature’s head in one fluid motion. The sigil glowed before exploding into light and sparks that resembled flower petals, the Night Terror disintegrating within its aura with a final, fading shriek.</p>
<p>            Photios landed a few steps away, leaning heavily on the strange red scythe. The black sludge that had infected Death’s dream was slowly burning away now that its source was gone. Whatever magic he had just used was nothing like he had ever conjured before, leaving him more drained than the creation of his island. It took him a moment to catch his breath-though technically unneeded in this realm-before turning back to where he left Thanatos.</p>
<p>            The god was frozen in place, staring at the spot the Night Terror had been only moments ago. With a huff, Photios sat his scythe on his shoulder and floated over.</p>
<p>            “Sooo… your dreams usually this crazy or was it a special occasion?”</p>
<p>            His voice caught Death’s attention with a jerk, turning his head to blink owlishly at the prince before frowning. “Don’t sleep.”</p>
<p>            “Ah.” Photios lazily flopped his arms over the weapon draped over his shoulder. “I can’t say I’m the best at interpreting dreams yet, since every mind is unique, but uh, seems like you got some stuff to work out, huh?”</p>
<p>            He watched Thanatos’s hands clench and unclench as the god avoided his gaze. “My brother… his leaving upset me.”</p>
<p>            “Oh that part is obvious I was kind of thinking more about your little prison and the big scary eyes in the sky.” Photios wiggled his fingers, “Got a bit more than just a brother complex going on there. None of my business, tho.”</p>
<p>            “It’s not a-“ Than huffed, crossing his arms, “Tch, what was that creature, anyway?”</p>
<p>            “Not quite sure. Never seen it before,” Photios shrugged, “But it was clearly feeding off your emotions and insecurities.”</p>
<p>            Death scoffed, “I don’t-“</p>
<p>            “Yeah you do, even Lord Ares does.” The prince sighed, fiddling with his scythe. “I don’t even know where it came from… but if there is one, there must be others, right? That’s no good… I’ll have to look for more than just nightmares now. Can you imagine what that thing would do to a human? Ugh. Can’t believe that was under my nose the whole time…”</p>
<p>            Thanatos frowned, eyeing the scythe. Photios almost thought it looked back at him. “Where did you get that weapon?”</p>
<p>            “Dunno, wished for something to fight with and it kind of made itself. Then I just… kinda knew what to do with it?”</p>
<p>            “Like it was a part of you, speaking to you.” It was not a question.</p>
<p>            “Yeah! Weird, huh? Never happened before.”</p>
<p>            Than’s frown set even deeper, looking out into the dark void of his dreamscape in thought. After a moment, he let out a quiet huff, lips quirking into a faint smile as he crossed his arms. “I never considered… Never thought… Heh. I owe you an apology.”</p>
<p>            “Huh?”</p>
<p>            The smile faded instantly, “Ah. Hypnos. I owe Hypnos an apology. ... Several, really.”</p>
<p>            “Oh.” Photios shifted, rolling the scythe on his shoulders a bit as he looked at the ground. “I’m not stupid you know.”</p>
<p>            Than jerked his head up, “What?”</p>
<p>            Photios sighed. “I can take a hint. I saw what Lord Hypnos looked like. With how I look here in my dreams and all the stuff you’ve said, I can put two and two together.”</p>
<p>            Than stared at him for a moment before swearing under his breath. “Hypnos, I’m sorry, Mother Nyx told me to leave it be but-“</p>
<p>            “Stop that.” The prince glared briefly before starting to float away in the direction of the dream’s entrance. “I’m not the guy you should apologize to. I don’t know what you did or why he-I decided to be mortal. Save it for whenever I return. After I die, I guess.”</p>
<p>            “Brother…” Than followed. He swallowed thickly. “I… I don’t know how.”</p>
<p>            “Don’t know how to what?”</p>
<p>            “To… apologize.”</p>
<p>            “Can’t help you there.”</p>
<p>            “I-yes-but…” Desperation was an odd look on the god’s face. “Perhaps… you can help me understand.”</p>
<p>            With a sigh, Photios slowed to a stop and faced him. “Understand what?”</p>
<p>            Than’s lips pressed thin as he considered how to word his thoughts. “Hypnos… is different. Wanted things I never understood. Master Chaos said it might have been because his realm is so close to mortals.”</p>
<p>            Photios looked unimpressed. “You’re Lord Thanatos, you deal with mortals literally every day.”</p>
<p>            “It’s not the same. I touch them for only a singular moment. You… He touches mortal minds every night. Sees more of their lives than I ever do. I just…” The god grimaced, fingertips gripping into his bicep as he drew into himself on reflex. “I just want to understand.”</p>
<p>            “Oooooookay, so what kind of things do you want to know?”</p>
<p>            “I-“ Than faltered. “Well. I suppose… Do you know why he insists on physical touch? Er, well, he used to. He stopped at some point, likely after Mother Nyx told him it was unbecoming to cling like a child.”</p>
<p>            Photios blinked, mind running over the inquiry. “What like, hugs?”</p>
<p>            Than nodded, “And he used to latch onto my arm whenever I was around, nuzzling my shoulder and blathering on about some nonsense. Always wanting to hold my hand or touch my shoulder. Just always with the touching, I don’t understand. He even often wanted hugs from Mother Nyx long past childhood which is just absurd. Zag also likes to engage in such acts but we are partners and such intimacy is often expected in such situations.”</p>
<p>            “Ah… wow, okay, uh.” Photios despawned his new scythe with a flick of his hand, rubbing the back of his head. “That’s… a lot. First off, hugs are nice? They’re warm and comforting and it can make people feel safe. A casual hug from a loved one can make you feel really loved and content. The rest… well casual touch is very similar. It’s a connection. Sometimes you just want to touch someone you love, and not like just in a partner kind of intimate way. Skin contact, just from something like holding hands… is nice. It just sounds like he wanted to be close to you and your mom because he cares for you.”</p>
<p>            Thanatos frowned. “We are not warm.”</p>
<p>            “Uh, well ok! You said you have a partner, right? What’s it like hugging him?”</p>
<p>            The god floated in place, hand to his lips in thought. “… Zagreus is warm by nature…”</p>
<p>            “Er, besides temperature, what does it make you feel?”</p>
<p>            Photios watched as the embodiment of death’s eyebrows knit, eyes closed as his cheeks gained a dark color of what was probably a blush. Gods didn’t bleed red so it would be safe to assume they didn’t blush red, either. Still, it was an odd sight.</p>
<p>            Eventually Thanatos murmured a reply. “Wanted…”</p>
<p>            “There we go!” Photios clapped, grin spreading across his face. “If your brother and I aren’t all that different, well, I like the comfort of touch a lot. It’s… reassuring? That you’re not too annoying or weird… and being held by people I care about gives me the safest, warm feeling.”</p>
<p>            And that frown was back on Thanatos’s face. “I don’t think I would be comfortable, hugging Hypnos so… casually like that. It’s okay with Zag, but…”</p>
<p>            “Hey, that’s okay too, you know. Some people don’t really like being touched. I think he’d appreciate that you’re trying to understand where he’s coming from, though.”</p>
<p>            “Don’t like it? Why would humans not like it if it is so common?”</p>
<p>            Photios folded his arms behind his back, humming. “Well, I think-and I’m not an expert okay I already said how I really like contact-I think for some people it’s just… too much? Some people don’t want people in their space, and it can be kind of overwhelming in a bad way?”</p>
<p>            Than’s eyes raised to meet the prince’s, a light of recognition in their golden glow. “Overwhelming. Yes. Even with Zag, it’s… a lot of feelings I am not used to.”</p>
<p>            “Well, it sounds like something to discuss with your brother when he’s back, so you’re on the same page with it.” Photios flashed him a half smile, “Nothing worse than guesswork. I’m sure even gods assume the worst with uncertainty.”</p>
<p>            Thanatos didn’t respond, only nodding his head slightly as he rubbed his arm. As the silence dragged on, Photios started to fidget.</p>
<p>            “So uh, by the way. Wanted to apologize for knocking you out. Thought you were going to rip my arm off there for a hot minute, you know? Hope you’re not too mad…”</p>
<p>            “What?” Death startled, floating closer. “Are you alright? I… Lord Ares just…”</p>
<p>            Photios waved his hands in defense. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Arm will probably be a bit sore for a day but no damage. So it’s no big deal. I left Lord Ares in a nicer dream and we’re probably close to finished here, so I should probably get going to wake you both up, huh?”</p>
<p>            With a slight frown, Than nodded. “I suppose so…” He picked at his gauntlet for a moment but didn’t continue. Despite the nonchalant look the god clearly had something on his mind. Photios sighed.</p>
<p>            “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>            The other grimaced, “This is a foolish request… Those of us who reside in the underworld do not meddle in the affairs of living mortals.”</p>
<p>            “Buuuuuut?”</p>
<p>            “Would you be against speaking to me again?”</p>
<p>            Photios blinked, “What like in dreams or real life?”</p>
<p>            “I don’t sleep.”</p>
<p>            “Right, riiiight.” The prince rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t see why not? Just don’t scare any of my friends or the palace staff to death, alright?”</p>
<p>            Though it was supposed to be a joke, he noticed the barely contained flinch on the god’s face. “You have my word.”</p>
<p>            “Well okay! Uh, want me to leave you with a nicer dream while I head out? I can craft a setting or pull out a nice memory for ya.”</p>
<p>            “I… wouldn’t know what to request.”</p>
<p>            “Hm… let me see” Photios floated closer, hand reaching out to touch Thanatos’s temple. He jerked back a moment before relaxing and letting the prince touch him again.</p>
<p>            The ever-swirling mists of the Lethe rolled across the floor as grassy hills filled with blue and purple wildflowers rose up from the waters. Stone pillars and monuments worn with age and moss littered the landscape, the horizon filled not with sky but towering mountains and waterfalls that faded up into nothingness. Though there was no sun up above the landscape was well lit. Hundreds upon hundreds of glowing butterflies choked the sky, swirling gracefully in their swarms.</p>
<p>            Though by any means it looked like some lush oasis from the mortal world, the colors were wrong. Too vibrant, too cool, with plants Photios didn’t know the names of growing out of every crevice.</p>
<p>            He retracted his hand from the god’s temple with a smile. They now stood on a riverbank, the waters looking just like the Lethe that bubbled out of this spring.</p>
<p>            “How’s this?”</p>
<p>            Thanatos looked about, face set in his long practiced neutral frown. He floated over to a stone bench, running a hand over moss that was scratched away. Photios couldn’t see what was so intriguing about that, but Than let out a soft huff, straightening and turning to him with a nod.</p>
<p>            “This will do.”</p>
<p>            Photios smiled brightly. “All right, see ya in the waking world, then.”</p>
<p>            As Photios flew away, Than slowly lowered to the ground, letting his feet touch the grass of Elysium-or a recreation at least-for the first time in eons. The blades were cool under his feet, ever covered in dew from the river. Hesitantly he set himself down on the bench, running his fingertips over the little images carved into the stone.</p>
<p>            A crude depiction of a skull next to a much more skillfully carved eye.</p>
<p>            Thanatos let a soft smile grow on his face. Hypnos had always been a better artist than him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow sorry about the wait there, this chapter was a bit of a struggle</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Ras_ArtnDesign/status/1375955380438634500?s=20">Here's a look at the scythe and the Night Terror on my twitter.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>